Moonlight In Onyx
by Meiru Uchiffer
Summary: Pertemuanku denganmu, pandanganku yang tertuju padamu, dan hatiku yang selalu menyebut namamu apakah hanyalah sebuah keberuntungan?  Ataukah karena tali merah yang telah menyambungkan jari kelingking kita jauh sebelum kita terlahir di dunia ini?
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san... ini adalah fanfic pertama yang aku publish

Semoga berkenan di hati para reader sekalian

Gomenasai apabila masih ada kesalahan-kesalahan kata yang ada dalam fanfic

Harap maklum... hamba hanyalah seorang author yang hendak melebarkan sayap di dunia fanfic ini...

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu manga favoritku.

Happy reading ^_^ and enjoy it...

**^SASUHINA^**

Summary : pertemuanku denganmu, pandanganku yang tertuju padamu, dan hatiku yang selalu menyebut namamu apakah hanyalah sebuah keberuntungan? Ataukah karena tali merah yang telah menyambungkan jari kelingking kita jauh sebelum kita terlahir di dunia ini?

**MOONLIGHT IN ONYX**

Hinata duduk di bawah pohon sakura dengan membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam pangkuan tangan kecilnya. Terdengar samar-samar isak tangisnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pula derap langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya.

Hinata penasaran siapa gerangan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah ibunya. Segera dia menghentikan tangisannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampak sedikit rasa kecewa terlukis di wajah manisnya. Di depannya tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut reaven dengan sepasang mata onyxnya yang sedang menatap lurus ke sepasang mata lavender milik Hinata. Ada yang aneh pada anak laki-laki ini, seolah-olah sepasang mata onyxnya mampu menelan bulat-bulat sepasang mata lavender Hinata.

"kenapa kamu menangis?", kata anak laki-laki berambut reaven yang berwarna biru itu.

"i-ibuku menghilang...hikz...", jawab Hinata yang masih sedikit terisak-isak menangis.

"jangan menangis terus. Memangnya dengan menangis Ibumu akan kembali"

"hikz...la-lu a-aku harus ba-bagaimana...hikz..."

"ya mencari ibumu. Mau bagaimana lagi"

"hikz...ke-kemana...hikz..."

"tentu saja di sekolah ini! Ayo... kau bisa berdiri kan?" ucap Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

Entah kenapa Hinata langsung percaya padanya dan menerima uluran tangannya. (yah namanya juga anak kecil pasti langsung percaya pada kata-kata orang lain bahkan dari orang yang belum dikenal pun).

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi sekolah yang baru pertama kali Hinata masuki ini dan tentu saja dengan bergandengan tangan. Tiba-tiba perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak enak ketika dia menyadari banyak anak terutama anak perempuan yang melihat mereka. Hinata bingung kenapa anak-anak itu melihat mereka seakan-akan mereka (maksudnya tentu saja Uchiha dan Hyuuga kecil ini) pernah berbuat salah pada anak-anak itu.

Tapi sepertinya pandangan mengerikan itu bukan ditujukan pada mereka berdua, tapi lebih tepatnya hanya ditujukan pada satu anak saja. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri. Karena cara memandang anak-anak itu pada Hinata berbeda dari cara mereka memandang anak laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya. Seperti memandang seorang pencuri yang mengambil barang milik mereka. Rasa penasaran Hinata semakin memuncak, dia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Dan akhirnya...

"ano... ke-kenapa kita dilihatin te-terus sama mereka?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah yang di pandang oleh Hinata. Kemudian meneruskan kembali pandangannya ke depan.

"mana aku tahu", jawabnya dengan acuh tak acuh.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas. Sudah susah payah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tapi jawabannya hanya 2 kata. Tapi tidak salah sih kalau dia berbuat seperti itu. Hinata kan orang asing, mana ada anak yang mau berbicara banyak dengan orang asing. Ditolongnya saja sudah merupakan berkah. Jadi, Hinata tidak boleh menginginkan hal lain lebih dari ini.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya ada suara anak-anak yang berlalu lalang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"namamu siapa?"

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu bertanya pada Hinata. Kenapa ya? Apa dia merasa sudah mengecewakan Hinata karena jawabannya tadi yang terlalu singkat dan bisa dikatakan agak dingin. Atau dia mau mengingat nama anak perempuan yang telah membangkitkan rasa kemanusiaannya untuk menolong kepada sesama umat manusia. Yang sekarang membuatnya kerepotan mengelilingi sekolah tanpa arah yang pasti.

"Hi-hinata... ee...kalau kamu?"

"Sasuke"

Mereka melewati koridor tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Sampai Hinata mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi telinganya,

"Hinataaa..."

Hinata menoleh. Didapatinya seorang manusia yang selama beberapa menit ini dia cari. Tanpa dia sadari bulir-bulir air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi putihnya. Hinata langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya. Dan tangisannya pecah seketika setelah selama beberapa menit ini dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan ibunya.

"maafkan Okaa-san, Hinata-chan. Telah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Sudah-sudah...Okaa-san tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" ucap Ibu Hinata sambil membelai rambut gadis kecilnya.

"huhuhuuu..."

Hinata masih saja tetap menangis. Sampai ada sebuah suara yang dapat menghentikan tangisnya.

"kau sudah bertemu dengan ibumu kan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu", kata Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke akan beranjak pergi, dia agak terkejut karena merasa lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang, dia berbalik.

"tu-tunggu dulu. Te-terima kasih kamu sudah mau membantuku. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Aku punya sesuatu u-untukmu", kata Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan kalung berliontin huruf H yang berarti inisial namanya dari lehernya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"ka-kalung ini adalah kalung keberuntunganku. Semoga kalung ini da...dapat selalu memberikan keberuntungan padamu", jelas Hinata

"aku tidak perlu benda seperti itu"

"ta-tapi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pa-padamu sebagai rasa terima kasih", ucap Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Karena Hinata merasa tidak bisa berbuat maupun memberikan sesuatu apapun kepada penolongnya sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Melihat itu, mungkin Sasuke merasa tidak tega.

"hem...merepotkan saja." Kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata agak terkejut tapi cepat-cepat ia memakaikan kalungnya pada Sasuke. Dia tidak mau kalau-kalau Sasuke berubah pikiran lagi.

"sudah puas kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Oh ya, satu lagi. Jangan jadi anak yang cengeng, aku benci sama anak yang cengeng. Ingat itu!"

"aku janji aku tidak akan menjadi anak yang cengenga lagi"

Setelah itu, sasuke membalik badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Ibunya. Hinata tersenyum melihat kepergian Sasuke dan tampak sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat teman laki-laki. Walau bicaranya agak ketus tapi Hinata yakin kalau Sasuke adalah anak yang baik. Hinata berjanji dalam hatinya kalau dia tidak akan menangis lagi dan juga tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini sepanjang hidupnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa tidak apa-apa memberikan kalung itu kepadanya? Itu kan kalung kesayanganmu, pemberian dari almarhum kakekmu" tanya Ibunya Hinata.

"ti-tidak apa-apa, Okaa-san. Lagipula berkat Sasuke-kun aku bisa menemukan Okaa-san. Semoga dengan adanya kalung keberuntunganku itu, Sasuke-kun bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya"

Memori itu terngiang kembali di kepala Hinata. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama 12 tahun yang lalu ketika penerimaan murid baru di TK. Sejak saat itu, Hinata mulai menaruh perasaan pada anak itu. Tapi dia takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya jadi Hinata hanya dapat mengawasi anak itu dari kejauhan. Dan setelah Hinata menyelesaikan pendidikannya di TK, tiba-tiba keluarganya pindah ke luar kota (maklumlah, ayah Hinata kan seorang Pengusaha yang cukup berhasil dan membuka cabang perusahaannya di berbagai kota. Jadi keluarganya sering berpindah-pindah dari satu kota ke kota lainnya). Dan setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya akhirnya dia kembali ke Konoha, kota kelahirannya.

Karena keluarganya sering berpindah-pindah itulah yang menjadikan Hinata menjadi anak yang pendiam. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah mulai dekat dengan teman-temannya, Hinata diajak pindah lagi oleh keluarganya. Karena hal itulah Hinata memilih untuk menjadi anak yang pendiam dan tidak mau terlalu bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Dia tidak mau rasa rindu menjalar lagi di dalam hatinya. Lebih baik tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali daripada punya teman tapi nanti pasti kita akan berpisah dengannya. Itu akan menyakitkan sekali. Dia juga tipe anak yang tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain, walaupun dia mempunyai masalah seperti ini dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada ibunya atau anggota keluarga lainnya karena dia tidak mau membuat ibunya khawatir.

Konoha Gakuen termasuk salah satu sekolah yang terkenal di Konoha. Di sekolah inilah berkumpul anak-anak yang berbakat dari segala bidang keahlian dan ilmu pengetahuan. Huebuaat bukan... keprok10x...(itu sih memang maunya si author kan memang dia yang buat).

Entah secara kebetulan atau memang sudah nasib, Hinata melanjutkan pendidikannya di sekolah ini. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Hinata adalah anak yang mempunyai kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Walaupun menjadi sekolah tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak yang berbakat, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan siswa sekolah akan ramai dan gaduh sebelum sensei mereka datang. Ada yang main lempar-lemparan kertas, berebut buku contekan PR, ada yang ngerumpi gosip yang lagi hangat-hangatnya di infontainment, membicarakan aktor-aktor yang keren, tapi ada juga yang tetap membaca buku dan tidak memperdulikan kegaduhan yang ada di kelas ini, kelas 2-1.

Sampai ada seseorang yang menggeser pintu kelas dan muncul seorang pria yang memakai masker di wajahnya. Yang tidak tidak bukan adalah sensei mereka, seketika itu juga kegaduhan yang terjadi sedikit demi sedikit berkurang dan akhirnya tidak terdengar suara sama sekali.

"ohayou"

"ooohhaaaayyyyooooouuuuu...senseiiiiii..."

"sebelum pelajaran kita mulai, sensei akan memperkenalkan teman baru untuk kalian"

"siapa sensei? Ganteng tidak anaknya?" tanya siswa perempuan yang antusias dengan kedatangan murid baru tersebut.

"ih...dasar anak perempuan yang di pikirannya cuma itu-itu saja. Kan sudah tahu kalau di sini ada cowok yang guanteng plus keren abis", kata anak laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut spike kuning seperti duren saja.

"Ge-er amat kamu Naruto. Daripada kamu lebih baik juga, Sasuke-kun", kata gadis berambut pink sambil memberikan pandangan merayu pada Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Tapi sayangnya yang dibicarakan tidak peduli sama sekali.

"aaahh... Sakura-chan. Matamu sudah dibutakan oleh si Teme", kata anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu.

"apa kamu bilang!"

'duk plak duk'

Akhirnya timbullah beberapa benjolan di kepala Naruto yang diakibatkan oleh bogem mentah dari Sakura.

"sudah-sudah daripada membuat kalian penasaran kita suruh saja dia masuk. Masuklah ". kata sensei (yang tentu saja kalian tahu adalah Kakashi).

Pintu digeser dan muncullah seorang gadis dengan rambut indigonya yang panjang. Mata lavendernya menunjukkan betapa lembut dan suci hatinya. Keanggunannya dalam berjalan semakin menambah nilai plus dirinya dalam pandangan siswa laki-laki.

Ada yang kecewa karena dugaan mereka salah, tapi ada juga yang terpana dengan kedatangan gadis itu.

"na-nama saya Hinata Hyuga. Salam kenal. Saya berasal dari Suna Gakuen. Mohon petunjuknya", sapa Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"salam kenal juga...", jawab para siswa.

"nah Hinata, kamu duduk di belakang Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke tunjukkan tanganmu", perintah sensei Kakashi.

'Hinata POV'

Deg...Sasuke...Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana... kapan?...

Ah.. mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja.

Ketika anak yang bernama Sasuke itu mengangkat tangannya, aku melangkah menuju bangku kosong yang ada di belakangnya.

Kenapa anak-anak perempuan itu memandangku seperti itu?

Sepertinya mereka tidak suka dengan kehadiranku. Memangnya aku pernak berbuat salah sama mereka? Sepertinya ini baru kedua kalinya aku berada di Konoha ini, jadi mana mungkin sebelumnya aku pernah berbuat salah sama mereka, bertemu saja mungkin baru pertama kali ini. Tapi tadi ketika aku memperkenalkan diri, mereka tidak melihatku seperti itu. Tetapi setelah sensei menyuruhku duduk di sini, mereka menjadi melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Memangnya kenapa kalau aku duduk di sini? Apa ini mengganggu mereka?

Dan samar-samar aku dengar mereka menyebut-nyebut nama "Sasuke"

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan anak laki-laki yang ada di depanku ini?

Ku dengar sensei akan memulai pelajaran. Aah... sebaiknya aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku dan mulai untuk fokus ke pelajaran.

Normal POV

Teng...teng...teng...

Suara bel pulang sekolah tanpa terasa sudah terdengar di Konoha Gakuen ini. Terdengar tawa canda anak-anak yang bersemangat untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, tapi dia lebih memilih pulang terakhir (namanya juga Hinata, dia kan lebih suka ketenangan. Jadi dia memilih untuk keluar kelas paling akhir agar dia tidak berdesak-desakkan berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah).

Tapi sebelum pulang, Hinata ingin ke suatu tempat. Pemandangan sore memang indah apalagi kalau dilihat dari tempat yang tinggi. Tempat tinggi yang ada di sekolah? ya pastilah hanya tempat itu, Atap Sekolah.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata kalau sebelum pulang sekolah, dia pasti pergi ke atap sekolah. Melihat teman-temannya yang bercanda ria sambil berlalu meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menaiki anak tangga lorong sekolah satu persatu. Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Hinata memandang suasana kota Konoha yang sangat mengagumkan. Sudah 12 tahun lamanya dia tidak melihat kota ini. Dia mencurahkan semua kerinduannya pada kota kelahirannya ini. Selain pemandangan kota Konoha yang begitu indah, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Hinata merindukan kota ini, anak laki-laki itu.

Karena di saat semua orang tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya, dialah orang yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya. Di saat Hinata membutuhkan sebuah uluran tangan, dialah yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata untuk memberi bantuan. Di saat tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tangisan Hinata, dialah yang dapat menghapus air mata Hinata.

Tapi dengan termakannya waktu sedikit demi sedikit wajah anak laki-laki itu semakin memudar dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Tapi Hinata ingat sekali kalau dia memberikan sesuatu yang sangat penting pada anak itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang melewati wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambut indigonya. Ingin rasanya Hinata menghentikan waktu karena ia ingin menikmati suasana ini lebih lama lagi. Tapi sayangnya Hinata tak mempunyai kekuatan untuk itu dan akhirnya waktu dimana Hinata harus pulang ke kediamannya telah tiba.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan langkahnya. Seseorang yang sedang berbaring dan ada sebuah buku menutupi wajahnya.

Hinata penasaran dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang itu. Hari sudah sore tapi kenapa masih ada seseorang di atap ini (walaupun termasuk Hinata sendiri). Rasa penasarannya semakin membesar dan tanpa disadari tangan Hinata terjulur untuk mengangkat buku itu untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang ada di balik buku.

"Uchiha-kun" gumam Hinata lirih.

'kenapa Uchiha-kun ada di sini ? pantas tadi pada waktu jam pelajaran yang terakhir dia tidak ada di kelas' pikir Hinata.

Hinata tertegun memandang wajah seorang pemuda yang terpampang di depannya. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang muncul di dalam hati Hinata ketika memandang Sasuke. Ini bukan suatu perasaan kagum akan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Karena setiap hari Hinata sudah terbiasa bertemu dengan pemuda-pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan dan keren. Itu karena sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga, termasuk salah satu pemuda keren di sekolahnya sehingga sebagian besar teman-teman Neji yang sering berkunjung ke rumahnya adalah pemuda-pemuda yang tampan.

Jadi apabila bertemu dengan pemuda yang tampan dan keren, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata. Makanya dia tidak tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cepat terpesona dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh mahluk yang bernama laki-laki.

'Lalu perasaan apa ini ?' baru pertama kali Hinata merasakan perasaan ini ketika bertemu dengan seorang pemuda.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka sepasang mata onyxnya. Hinata terkejut sekaligus malu_._ Dia segera menjauhkan wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Hinata ketahuan telah memandang wajah pemuda tersebut dalam radius jarak yang bisa dikatakan cukup dekat. Dan dia tidak mau kalau-kalau Sasuke berpikiran negatif pada dirinya.

"ada urusan apa kau denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan sinisnya.

Dia mengira Hinata adalah salah satu gadis-gadis aneh yang selalu meneriakinya ketika ia berjalan di depan mereka. Atau mungkin gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu dari fans girl-nya yang akan berbuat macam-macam padanya.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan curiga dan kesal. Mungkin karena Sasuke merasa gadis itu telah mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"ti-tidak ada" jawab Hinata.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"i-itu karena aku ingin me-menikmati pemandangan sore hari saja. La-lalu kenapa kau juga ada di sini?"

"itu bukan urusanmu!"

'anak ini kelakuannya sungguh menyebalkan. Sepertinya dia anak yang bermasalah. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan anak seperti dia, nanti aku bisa terlibat banyak masalah', pikir Hinata.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. a-aku pulang dulu, permisi...", ucap Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan badannya berniat melangkahkan kakinya dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sepertinya untuk sementara ini niatnya tidak akan terpenuhi. Setelah Hinata merasa seseorang menarik tangannya. seketika itu mata lavender membulat dan Hinata membalikkan badannya.

"tunggu dulu", ucap Sasuke.

"a-ada apa", jawab Hinata.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"TBC"

Bagaimana para reader sekalian? Masih penasaran kah anda dengan kelanjutan dari fanfic ini ?

Ataukah saya harus menghentikan fanfic saya yang berharga ini ? (tentunya berharga bagi author)

Oleh sebab itulah, Meiru sangat membutuhkan review dari para reader sekalian...

R

E

V

I

E

W

^_Arigatou_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai... Berjumpa lagi dengan Meiru

Meiru beratus kali meminta maaf pada para reader dan reviewer sekalian

Karena baru bisa update sekarang

Hamba sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk update secepatnya

Tapi apa boleh buat, bisanya update adalah sekarang

Terima kasih beribu kali Meiru ucapkan kepada para reviewer yang telah memberi nasehat dan dukungan kepada hamba

**Balasan review untuk chapter 1 :**

**Lonelyclover, Nene Zura' no Uchikaze, Dhens, Lollyta-chan, Youichi Hikari, Hyuga Hime, Hyuuchiha Prinka :** terima kasih atas dukungannya, ini ficnya sudah aku update ^_^. **Haruno Aoi, Saruwatari Yumi : **saran2 dari kalian sangat berarti bagiku, arigatou ^_^ **MarMoet Hime Chan : **aku juga suka banget sama karakter Sasuke yang stay cool, trimz atas dukungannya ^_^

Sekali lagi maaf kalau di dalam chapter ini masih terdapat banyak kesalahan-kesalahan

Baiklah, hamba persembahkan...

**SASUHINA **

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MOONLIGHT IN ONYX**

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab", ucap Sasuke.

"Be-bertanggung jawab ? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Hinata.

Hinata sungguh terkejut akan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Memangnya apa dia telah melakukan suatu hal yang macam-macam pada Sasuke, sehingga dia harus bertanggung jawab.

Seingat Hinata, dia tadi hanya memandang wajah Sasuke. Yaa, walaupun dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Namun, tetap saja kan itu hanya memandang. Bukan menampar ataupun mencakar wajah yang dianugerahi dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu.

Kelihatannya pernyataan yang telah dilontarkan Sasuke padanya, telah membuat setengah dari kesadaran Hinata melayang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Jadi, Hinata hanya bisa diam membatu di tempatnya. Namun, hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Karena ada sebuah suara yang telah memanggil jiwanya untuk segera kembali ke alam nyata.

"Jangan memasang wajah bodoh (maksudnya terkejut) seperti itu. Memangnya kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu?", ucap Sasuke dengan sinisnya.

"I-iya. Memangnya apa kesalahanku?", tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Kau ini. Sudah mengganggu waktu tidurku dan tidak menyadarinya lagi. Kau tidak tahu karena perbuatanmu ini telah mengganggu privasi seseorang", jelas Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Ma-maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu ka-kalau perbuatanku itu mengganggumu", ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Keadaan Hinata yang sedang terpuruk terlihat lucu di mata Sasuke, makanya dia tersenyum licik. Sepertinya dia telah berhasil melakukan serangan jahilnya. Entah pikiran jahil apa yang sedang menghinggapi otak Sasuke sekarang. Sehingga dia bisa tersenyum puas karena telah membuat Hinata jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini.

Sebenarnya cowok Uchiha yang satu ini memang suka menjahili orang lain. Apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang kelihatan bodoh dan lemah. Orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata pun akan tahu kalau Hinata adalah seorang gadis polos dan naif yang mudah untuk dikerjain. (kalau menurut Sasuke polos dan naif itu berarti bodoh dan lemah).

"Memangnya dengan meminta maaf, waktu tidurku akan kembali seperti semula. Bagiku waktu tidur adalah waktu yang paling berharga", ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke memang sangat kesal, kalau ia sedang tidur ada yang membangunkannya. Kalau di pagi hari, Sasuke selalu bangun tepat jam 6 pagi. Jadi, dia tidak butuh jasa pelayan untuk membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Makanya kalau dia ingin tidur, Sasuke pasti mencari tempat yang jarang terjamah oleh orang lain. Sehingga waktu tidurnya, tidak akan terganggu oleh suatu hal apapun.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku ha-harus bagaimana?", tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas dan khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak cemas ? Hinata kan seorang gadis, sedangkan Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengusik kehidupannya. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke berbuat macam-macam padanya ? Sekarang kan mereka hanya berdua di atap sekolah. Apalagi waktu sangat mendukung Sasuke untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terpuji pada Hinata (bahasa kasarnya adalah melakukan suatu tindakan pelecehan). Karena pada kenyataanya yang sekarang ini ada di sekolah, hanya mereka berdua. Seperti yang kita ketahui, para siswa lain sudah berada di kediamannya masing-masing.

Hinata berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga iblis yang ada di hadapannya ini (di dalam pandangan Hinata, Sasuke itu seperti iblis bertanduk merah yang membawa tongkat bercula tiga dan siap untuk menghunuskan tongkatnya ke dalam tubuh Hinata), mendapat pencerahan dari Tuhan dan mengurungkan niat buruknya pada Hinata.

Tuhan memang selalu mendengarkan doa hamba-Nya yang berkelakuan baik dan sabar seperti Hinata ini. Buktinya...

"Hm, untuk yang pertama. Ini...", ucap Sasuke sambil melemparkan tasnya pada Hinata.

Hinata menangkap tas itu dengan susah payah. Karena dia terkejut dilempar tas Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Untuk selanjutnya akan aku beritahu besok", lanjut Sasuke, tentu saja sambil tersenyum licik pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa berbengong ria, kemudian dia menghela nafas lega dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya yang tidak seburuk seperti dugaannya.

Sasuke menyadari dengan tidak adanya tanda-tanda pergerakan seseorang, yang seharusnya sedang berjalan di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi semula.

"Kenapa masih diam di situ ? Jangan-jangan kau berpikiran kalau aku akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu", selidik Sasuke dengan tatapan lurus mengarah ke sepasang mata lavender yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Sepasang mata onyx itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan sinar yang dapat menembus pertahanan yang ada di dalam hati Hinata. Sehingga membuat Sasuke dapat sekali lagi membaca dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalam benak Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak berpikiran se-seperti itu", ucap Hinata dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

Hinata tidak mau melihat sepasang mata onyx yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia takut apabila dia melihat mata itu, maka Sasuke akan menyadari akan kebohongan yang telah diciptakannya yang akan terlihat jelas di mata levendernya. Karena Hinata memang orang yang sulit untuk berbohong.

"Atau mungkin kau kecewa karena aku tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti yang ada di pikiranmu itu"

Setelah berkata itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata. Pandangannya terus mengintimidasi gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tatapan Sasuke seolah-olah seperti mencari kebenaran kata-kata yang telah diucapkan oleh Hinata.

Ditatap seperti itu, membuat Hinata berjalan mundur ke belakang. Dia sebenarnya ingin lari saja dari situasi seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya kedua kakinya tidak mendukung keinginan Hinata. Kaki Hinata terasa seperti diberi beban seberat 10 kg, jadi sulit baginya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Usaha Hinata untuk membuat jarak dengan Sasuke akhirnya gagal juga. Itu terbukti dengan tertabraknya punggung Hinata pada tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya pada tembok dan persis di samping kiri kepala Hinata. Sepertinya, dia hendak mengurung Hinata dalam daerah perlindungannya. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Sampai-sampai hembusan nafas Hinata dapat menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa padamu, hah ?", goda Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya.

Diperlakukan seperti ini, membuat rona merah dengan leluasanya menjalar di wajah Hinata. Begitu melihat sepasang mata onyx itu, entah kenapa perasaan takut yang semula merayap di hati Hinata menghilang seketika. Berganti dengan perasaan aneh yang seakan-akan membuatnya melayang entah kemana. Dan ajaibnya lagi, perasaan aneh ini seperti mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Berdetak cepat bukan karena takut tetapi lebih mengarah ke perasaan malu. Entah malu karena apa.

Sasuke berpikir dengan melakukan ini akan membuat gadis lemah ini bertambah takut padanya dan lari dari tempat ini dengan berurai air mata. Dengan itu, maka perbuatan jahilnya akan berhasil. Tetapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya rencana Sasuke tidak berjalan dengan baik sesuai harapannya.

Bukannya takut dan menangis, gadis ini malah menatap lurus ke arah sepasanga mata onyx itu dengan wajah yang tersipu malu. Sungguh di luar perkiraannya.

'Apa-apaan gadis ini! Kenapa dia malah menatapku seperti itu? Bukannya takut dan lari, tapi malah seenaknya memberikan tatapan seperti itu kepadaku. Ahh, kenapa malah aku yang dibuat bingung seperti ini', pikir Sasuke.

"Tcih, kau ini!", umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari tembok dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari Hinata. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah dibuat malu seperti sekarang ini. Kenapa harus malu ? Apa karena rencananya untuk menjahili gadis itu gagal ? Atau karena ditatap gadis itu seperti tadi ?

Ditatap oleh para gadis adalah makanan sehari-hari bagi Sasuke. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Sasuke adalah salah satu siswa yang populer di sekolahnya. Karena telah dianugerahi wajah yang tampan dan kejeniusan otak yang melebihi anak-anak seumurannya. Jadi, seharusnya dia biasa-biasa saja ketika dipandang seperti itu oleh Hinata.

Tetapi kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat ditatap oleh Hinata ? Untuk sekarang ini, kejeniusan otak yang dimilikinya tidak dapat membantu menjawab pertanyaan yang terngiang di pikirannya.

Back to Hinata...

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolaknya tetapi ketika melihat mata Sasuke, Hinata seperti tersihir dan mematuhi segala yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. (ya iyalah sorot mata Sasuke seperti berkata 'patuhi perintahku! Atau kau akan mati!'). Sinar sepasang mata onyx itu telah mampu mengalahkan sinar sepasang mata lavender milik Hinata.

Hinata masih shock dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Dia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang kosong. Bagaimana kalau tadi Sasuke berbuat yang macam-macam padanya? Siapa yang akan bisa menolongnya ? Sedangkan saat ini hampir bisa dipastikan kalau di sekolah hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Apa kau mau di sini terus sampai malam ?", tanya Sasuke dengan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja tidak", jawab Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau pulang telat hari ini hanya gara-gara kamu"

"Kenapa gara-gara aku ?"

"Tentu saja gara-gara kamu. Kau tidak lupa kan ? kalau sekarang kau sedang membawa tasku. Mana bisa aku pulang tanpa tasku itu" (kalau segitu sukanya sama tas, kenapa menyuruh Hinata untuk membawanya. Dasar kuplak!* Blummm...* Author tepar, di-sharinggan sama Sasuke).

"Ah, iya. Gomenasai"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah. Dibelakangnya, Hinata berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar langkah Sasuke yang lebih panjang daripada langkah kakinya. Apalagi dengan membawa dua tas, semakin membuat Hinata tertinggal di belakang.

Sebenarnya Hinata enggan untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tetapi SIKON alias situasi dan kondisi seperti sekarang ini, yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Hinata lakukan. Maksudnya situasi sekolah yang sepi dan agak gelap karena hari telah menjelang sore, telah membuat perasaan takut muncul dalam hati Hinata.

"U-uchiha-kun", panggil Hinata.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tampak olehnya seorang gadis yang kepayahan menenteng dua tas yang kelihatannya cukup berat untuk dibawanya. Itu bisa dilihat, karena peluh yang menetes di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Jalannya ja-jangan terlalu cepat"

"Jalanku memang begini. Memangnya ada masalah ?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja aku jadi tertinggal jauh di belakang"

"Itu karena jalanmu saja yang terlalu lamban. Gara-gara kamu aku bisa terlambat pulang ke rumah. Baiklah, bawa kemari tasku", perintah Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali tasnya, Sasuke berbalik dan meneruskan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia melanjutkan jalannya mengikuti Sasuke. Hinata berjalan dengan terus menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke agar jarak diantara mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh. Karena di saat begini, suasana di sekolah menjadi menyeramkan. Makanya Hinata tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Sasuke. Entah kenyakinan itu muncul darimana, tetapi Hinata yakin dengan berada di dekat Sasuke maka dia akan merasa aman. Walaupun seringkali keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya dalam keadaan yang menakutkan.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan keadaan hening yang menyelimuti. Salah satu mereka tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Hinata terlalu takut untuk mengajak berbicara Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk melakukan suatu pembicaraan. Sungguh dua hal yang mempunyai proses yang berbeda, namun mempunyai hasil yang sama.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Di hadapan mereka berhenti sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Dari mobil itu, keluarlah seorang pria dewasa memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam yang Hinata yakin adalah pengemudi dari mobil itu. Karena selain pria itu, tidak terdapat orang lain lagi di dalam mobil tersebut.

Setelah pintu belakang mobil dibuka oleh sopir tadi, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Ternyata mobil mewah itu adalah mobil pribadi millik tuan muda Uchiha ini. Sebelum mobil itu meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, Sasuke membuka jendela mobil dan menoleh pada Hinata.

"Jangan lupa, kau masih berhutang padaku", ucapnya dingin.

Hinata hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan cowok Uchiha ini. Setelah itu, mobil Sasuke melaju pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di sekolah.

"Apa-apaan cowok itu", ucap Hinata dengan sedikit memberi jeda kata.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil jemputan Hinata juga datang. Membawa Hinata pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Sungguh hari pertama masuk sekolah yang sangat buruk bagi Hinata. Sudah bertemu dengan cowok yang menyebalkan dan berurusan lagi dengan dia. Bukan hidup namanya kalau selalu berlangsung tanpa ada hambatan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata tidak menceritakan hal-hal menyebalkan yang telah dialaminya di sekolah pada ibunya. Selama berada di meja makan, Hinata hanya diam saja dan kelihatan kalau dia sedang tidak menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Hinata tidak terlalu berselera untuk makan, membayangkan apa yang akan ia alami besok. Hal menyebalkan apalagi yang akan ia terima dari cowok Uchiha yang kurang kerjaan itu. Kalau cowok itu punya suatu hal yang harus dikerjakannya, kenapa dia harus mengerjai Hinata seperti ini.

Keadaan Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya, membuat salah satu orang yang ada di sekitarnya merasa khawatir dan curiga.

" Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kamu makannya seperti itu. Apa masakan Okaa-san tidak enak?", tanya ibunya Hinata, Hikari Hyuuga.

"E-enak kok", jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu makannya jangan dibolak-balik seperti itu. Habiskan dong makanannya"

"Baik, Okaa-san"

Selesai makan malam, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah membaca beberapa lembar novelnya, Hinata menyiapkan buku pelajarannya untuk besok dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

Ketika hendak memejamkan mata, Hinata berdoa semoga saja besok menjadi hari yang lebih baik daripada hari ini. Karena sepertinya Hinata mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak untuk besok. Tapi semoga saja hal ini bukan merupakan suatu pertanda buruk bagi Hinata.

Sinar mentari mulai masuk ke dalam kamar sang Heiress Hyuuga, ini merupakan pertanda bahwa pagi telah tiba. Sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya Hinata turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil handuk. Hinata meangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dengan segala persiapan sekolahnya, Hinata turun ke bawah, menuju ke meja makan.

Di sana nampak Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi dan Hikari yang tengah menghidangkan sarapan pagi. Hinata menuju ke kursinya dan segera mendudukinya.

"Kenapa hari ini Nee-chan bangunnya agak terlambat?", tanya Hanabi yang penasaran kenapa hari ini kakaknya menjadi urutan paling akhir yang datang ke meja makan. Padahal biasanya Hinata datang paling awal setelah ibunya.

"Gomen, semalam Nee-chan agak sulit untuk tidur", jawab Hinata.

Mendengar perkataan dari Hinata, Neji segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Apa ada masalah di sekolah barumu, Hinata?", tanya Neji dengan suara yang sedikit menyelidik.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Neji-nii", jawab Hinata.

"Kalau ada yang berani mengganggumu, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bilang kepadaku"

"Baik, arigatou Neji-nii"

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah bersama saudara-saudaranya.

Sebuah mobil berwarna biru berhenti di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Keluarlah seorang gadis berambut indigo. Sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya, Hinata diam sejenak.

"Ingat kataku tadi pagi. Jangan pernah sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku", ucap Neji.

"Ba-baik, Neji-nii" jawab Hinata,

Hinata sedikit menghela nafas lega, mengetahui bahwa mobilnya telah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Sungguh menyesakkan kalau harus berbohong dengan saudara kita sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat, Hinata kan memang gadis yang tidak suka membuat orang lain khawatir. Jadi, dia menyimpan peristiwa menyebalkan yang dialaminya di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Sepertinya kelegaan yang dialami oleh Hinata tidak akan berlangsung lama. Itu terbukti dengan terdengarnya teriakan para gadis yang membahana di halaman depan Konoha Gakuen.

"Aaaa...Sasuke-kuuuunn..."

"Haahh...", desah Hinata dengan sedikit menekuk tulang lehernya.

Waktu memang berjalan cepat. Dimulailah penderitaan Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis yang polos, baik hati dan tidak sombong yang sialnya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang angkuh, dingin, dan tentunya menyebalkan.

Hinata berencana mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi rencana Hinata itu hasilnya NOL BESAR atau gagal. Karena begitu Hinata akan melangkahkan kakinya, dia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Bersamaan dengan itu, suasana di sekitar gerbang sekolah yang semula riuh karena teriakan para fans girl Sasuke, sekarang tidak terdengar lagi alias lenyap seketika.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Mata lavendernya membulat sempurna setelah mengetahui siapa gerangan yang telah memegang tangannya.

Jawabannya ada dua kata. UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Ka-kau", ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Ya, ini aku. Sebegitu terkejutkah kau melihat diriku. Memangnya ada yang aneh di wajahku ini, hah ?", tanya Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang menakutkan.

Menakutkan itu bagi Hinata, tetapi bagi para fans Sasuke sorotan tajam sepasang mata onyx itu bisa menembus jantung mereka. Sampai bisa membuat mereka klepek-klepek tak berdaya.

"Ti-tidak. Kenapa kau berbuat se-seperti ini ? A-apa maumu sebenarnya", tanya Hinata dengan sembuat merah di kedua pipinya.

Berada di keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana tidak merasa malu ? Menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siawa-siswi sekolah, karena salah satu siswa yang terkenal akan wajah tampannya di sekolah sedang memegang tanganmu. Dan ditambah lagi, mendapatkan sorotan benci dan iri dari para siswi yang mengagumi Sasuke. Itu membuat posisi Hinata menjadi semakin terhimpit saja.

"Mauku...", setelah berkata demikian Sasuke menarik Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sekarang wajah Sasuke berada tepat di samping wajah Hinata. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu hal di telinga Hinata.

"...Istirahat nanti, aku tunggu kau di atap sekolah. Jangan sampai **terlambat!**", bisik Sasuke dengan menekankan kata TERLAMBAT.

Dan tentu saja, perbuatan Sasuke tersebut telah sukses membuat warna merah menghiasi seluruh wajah Hinata. Kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dan melenggang pergi begitu saja untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Tanpa memperdulikan akibat dari perbuatannya itu. Bila dilihat lebih seksama lagi, akan terlihat senyum yang tipis dan sangat tipis sekali terpampang di wajah Sasuke.

Setelah kehadiran Sasuke tidak nampak lagi oleh mata. Terdengar...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Teriakan para fans girl Sasuke yang terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan adegan yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Sepertinya dalam sekejap, Hinata akan menjadi sorotan utama para siswi Konoha Gakuen.

_**^TBC^**_

Hikari Hyuuga adalah nama karangan hamba sendiri untuk nama ibunya Hinata

Sebab Meiru tidak tahu siapa nama dari ibunya Hinata, kalau ada yang mengetahuinya tolong beritahu hamba

Menurut para reader sekalian, apakah chapter ini sudah ada unsur romance-nya?

Hamba sangat100x menanti kritik dan saran dari para reader

Mohon review-nya

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

^ Arigatou ^


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya Meiru dapat mempublish fanfic ini

Semoga ke-up date-an fanfic ini bisa sedikit memberi hiburan kepada reader dan reviewer sekalian

Meiru sangat senang sekali sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika membaca review-review dari kalian

Hamba sungguh tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tanggapan positif dari fanfic ini

Review dari kalian sangat200x menghibur dan bermanfaat bagi Meiru

Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^

**Balasan review untuk chapter 2 :**

**Saruwatari Yumi : **terima kasih atas nasehatnya, Meiru mencoba memperbaiki typo di chapter ini^_^. **Simba : **Meiru belum pernah baca manga itu, jadi hamba tidak tahu kalau fic ini hampir sama dengan manga itu. Meiru malu jadinya^_^. **Shaniechan :** iya, Meiru juga seneng banget kalau Sasuhina bisa deket^_^. **Keira Miyako, Haruno Aoi, Sora Hinase, Dindahatake : **ini Meiru sudah up date, gomen kalau masih saja up date telat.-_- **Lollytha-chan, Uchihyuu Nagisa. Miya Hime Chan : **gomenasai kalau chapter ini unsur romancenya masih terlalu sedikit. Meiru sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menambah romance-nya, tapi hasilnya tetap seperti ini ꜟ_ꜟ.

Sekali lagi Meiru minta maaf kalau di dalam chapter ini masih terdapat banyak kesalahan-kesalahan

Baiklah, hamba persembahkan...

**SASUHINA**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MOONLIGHT IN ONYX**

Berkat peristiwa yang terjadi di depan gerbang sekolah, Hinata menjadi bahan topik pembicaraan utama di Konoha Gakuen ini. Hinata seperti artis yang kepopulerannya sedang naik daun dalam sekejap mata. Ini sungguh hal yang tidak terduga.

Pada saat Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah, waktu terasa begitu lambat baginya. Bagaimana tidak ? Seluruh pandangan para penghuni Konoha Gakuen tertuju kepadanya. Ada yang merasa iri, ada yang merasa kagum dan ada juga yang merasa penasaran.

Tatapan iri terutama berasal dari para fans girl Sasuke, yang tidak rela bahwa Pangeran yang mereka puja selama ini direbut oleh gadis lain. Apalagi gadis itu adalah gadis yang biasa saja. Kalau dilihat sekilas, gadis itu seperti tidak mempunyai pesona yang dapat menarik perhatian sang Pangeran Uchiha itu.

Tetapi kenapa malah gadis sesederhana itu yang dapat memiliki hati pujaan mereka? Wah, sepertinya para fans girl Sasuke mempunyai PR yang harus segera dikerjakan. Dan sepertinya PR kali ini begitu sulit untuk dipecahkan bahkan melebihi PR Matematika yang harus dikerjakan menggunakan rumus-rumus yang amat membingungkan.

Kagum dan penasaran, itu dikarenakan para siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen ingin mengetahui manakah gadis beruntung sekaligus sabar yang berhasil mendapatkan hati bungsu Uchiha ini. Beruntung sebab telah menjadi seseorang yang istimewa di hati pemuda setampan Sasuke. Sedangkan sabar karena dapat menghadapi orang se-egois dan se-menyebalkan macam tuan muda Uchiha ini.

Hinata bernafas lega karena sekarang dia telah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Namun, pada saat bersamaan dia merasa khawatir dan bingung juga.

Hinata merasa khawatir karena pasti di dalam kelas dia akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti di koridor tadi. Hinata akan mendapatkan berbagai macam tatapan yang selalu memojokkan dirinya.

Bingung karena di dalam kelas tentunya dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Hinata harus memasang wajah yang bagaimana pada saat bertatap muka dengan Sasuke nanti ?

Dengan segenap kemampuan yang dimilikinya sekarang, Hinata mecoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Dengan pasti Hinata membuka pintu kelas dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Hinata langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun, sepertinya dugaan Hinata tadi salah besar.

Karena suasana di kelas tidak berubah sedikit pun, maksudnya suasananya tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Ternyata di dalam kelas, Hinata tidak mendapatkan perlakuan sama seperti yang dia alami selama berjalan di koridor tadi. Sepertinya peristiwa yang terjadi di gerbang sekolah tadi, belum sampai menyebar dan terdengar di telinga teman-teman sekelas Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," sapa seorang gadis yang mempunyai dua cepol rambut di kepalanya.

"Ohayou, Tenten-chan," jawab Hinata. (Anggap saja kemarin mereka sudah berkenalan. Gomen, author tidak menceritakannya secara mendetail. *Dasar author pemalas*. Memang inginnya sih, ceritanya hanya terfokus pada Sasuhina aja. Jadi mungkin peran chara-chara yang lain akan sedikit sekali..gomenasai..-author nunduk-nunduk sampai jedotin kepala sampai lantai- *dasar author lebay*).

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu? Kau sakit ya, Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten dengan nada suara yang terkesan khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok, Tenten-chan. Kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Ini mungkin karena tadi malam aku tidur agak larut malam," jelas Hinata.

'Gomenasai, Tenten-chan, aku sedikit berbohong kepadamu. Aku tidak mau kalau kamu terseret ke dalam masalahku,' batin Hinata.

"Kenapa bisa tidur agak larut malam ? Kalau aku sih tidak bisa diajak begadang, karena aku kerja part time. Jadi sehabis pulang kerja, aku pasti langsung tidur."

"Aku keasyikan membaca novel, jadinya aku tidak tahu waktu. Ngomong-ngomong kamu kerja part-time dimana?"

"Di salah satu restoran milik temannya ayahku, restoran masakan China dan..."

Hinata dan Tenten larut dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Hinata sungguh bersyukur dapat berbincang-bincang dengan Tenten. Hal itu, dapat menghilangkan sedikit beban dalam pikiran Hinata karena ulah tuan muda Uchiha itu.

Selama Hinata berbicara dengan Tenten, dia melirik sedikit ke arah bangku Sasuke. Dia agak terkejut, seharusnya kan bangku itu sudah ada penghuninya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang bangku itu malah kosong ?

Padahal seingat (ralat **sangat ingat**) Hinata, tadi Sasuke telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Tetapi kenapa malah dia duluan yang masuk ke dalam kelas? Kemana gerangan perginya Sasuke ?

Loh Hinata, kenapa kamu malah cemas dengan tidak adanya keberadaan Sasuke di dalam kelas? Seharusnya kamu bersyukur donk, karena untuk sementara waktu kamu bisa terbebas dari jeratan mahluk menyebalkan macam SASUKE itu. (*kretek-kretek* Author melebur karena di-chidori sama Sasuke).

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata bernafas lega karena untuk sementara ini Sasuke tidak ada di sekitarnya. Jadi, dia dapat berbuat bebas sesuai keinginannya. Ditambah lagi sensei yang mendapatkan giliran pertama mengajar di kelas Hinata belum kunjung datang juga.

"Sasuke-kuuuuunnnn..."

Tetapi dengan terdengarnya suara sekelompok cewek itu di telinga Hinata, menjadi sebuah bel pertanda kesengsaraannya akan dimulai. Dan terbukti sangat benar dengan bergesernya pintu kelas.

Muncullah seorang cowok berambut reaven, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seorang iblis pencabut nyawa bagi seorang Hinata. Walaupun sebagian besar para siswi menganggap Sasuke sebagai seorang malaikat.

Sebisa mungkin Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak menatap Sasuke. Namun, hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Sasuke untuk tetap mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Tunggu dulu, seorang Uchiha gitu loch... dicuekin seorang gadis? Gadis mana sih yang berani mengacuhkan tatapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Di saat para gadis menginginkan tatapan mereka dibalas oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu, ehh.. ini malah menolaknya. Kalau bukan tidak normal pastilah gadis itu adalah seorang gadis yang bodoh (*Auhtor bungkuk-bungkuk minta ampun* karena mau di-jyuuken sama Hinata).

Menghela nafas, itulah yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh Sasuke setelah meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Setidaknya dengan berada di dalam kelas, dia dapat terhindar dari serangan panah cinta para fans-nya.

Sasuke memang mempunyai suatu kebiasaan yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Setibanya di sekolah, Sasuke tidak langsung pergi menuju ke kelas. Dia pasti pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat yang jarang didatangi orang lain.

Dengan berada di tempat itu, Sasuke dapat merasakan keheningan dan kedamaian yang ia dambakan. Paling tidak itu terasa lebih menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, daripada berada dalam kelas yang gaduh dan ramai ketika sensei yang seharusnya memberi materi pelajaran belum datang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, akhirnya tibalah seseorang yang kedatangannya telah dinanti sejak tadi oleh para penghuni kelas 2-1. Setelah itu, dimulailah kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk hari ini.

Untuk sebagian besar siswa, mungkin waktu datangnya istirahat terasa begitu lama. Tetapi bagi Heiress Hyuuga ini, waktu istirahat terasa begitu cepat datangnya. Dengan berbunyinya bel tanda istirahat, itu juga berarti bel tanda kebebasan Hinata untuk sementara waktu telah berakhir.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi pikiran Hinata tidak bisa terfokus pada pelajaran. Dia selalu menebak-nebak, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Lebih tepatnya, penyiksaan apa yang akan diterimanya.

Grek!

Suara dua benda saling bergesekan, telah mampu membangunkan Hinata yang terperangkap dalam dunia khayalnya. Suara kursi yang bergeser, menunjukkan sang tuan telah meninggalkan tahtanya.

Sebelum Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan bangkunya, dia memberi tanda kepada Hinata dengan tatapan ciri khas dari bungsu Uchiha ini. Untuk tidak lupa akan sesuatu yang tadi pagi dia bisikkan pada gadis itu. Walaupun hanya dengan cara seminim itu, Hinata sudah mengerti akan arti dari tatapan itu. Dan, saat-saat penjajahan Sasuke akan kebebasan Hinata segera dimulai.

Setelah memastikan Hinata mengerti akan isyarat yang telah dia berikan (melalui komunikasi antar mata), Sasuke pergi ke luar kelas menuju ke tempat yang telah dijanjikannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata tidak lantas mengikuti Sasuke, dia sedikit memberi jeda waktu. Agar nantinya, dia tidak harus berjalan tepat di belakang Sasuke. Gadis Hyuuga ini tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila dia berjalan di dekat Sasuke.

Para siswi di sini akan menggunjingnya dan memberikan tatapan yang paling mengerikan kepadanya. Mereka menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah milik mereka. Bahkan, seolah-olah siapa saja orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke, harus meminta persetujuan dulu dari mereka.

Memang sebenarnya mereka itu siapanya Sasuke sih ? Orang tua bukan, kerabat juga bukan, ataupun pacar, sejuta persen pasti BUKAN. Jadi terserah Sasuke dong, ingin dekat dengan siapa saja. Yang ngejalanin aja ngga repot. Ehh, yang cuma melihat saja kok repot alias banyak comment.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke menghilang dari pendangannya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kelas.

Dugaan Hinata sepertinya sedikit meleset. Tanpa kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya pun, Hinata tetap menjadi sasaran utama tatapan mengerikan dari para siswi yang dominan menjadi fans girl-nya Sasuke.

'Kalau begini sih, lebih baik berjalan bersama Sasuke tadi,' pikir Hinata.

Paling tidak kalau bersama Sasuke, dia akan aman. Kalau sendirian begini kan, bisa-bisa sesuatu yang buruk dapat menimpanya. Yang hampir bisa dipastikan berasal dari para siswi yang merasa iri pada Hinata karena kedekatannya dengan Sasuke.

Setapak demi setapak Hinata berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah. sepanjang dia berjalan, Hinata terus berdoa dalam hati. Semoga tidak akan terjadi sesuatu buruk pada dirinya. Dan akhirnya, dia telah sampai di depan tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah.

Karena berbagai pikiran yang bercampur aduk dalam otaknya, penglihatan Hinata jadi tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Dan akibatnya...

Sret! Duk! Bruk!

"Aduh!" erang Hinata.

Ternyata Hinata terjatuh dari anak tangga pertama yang dia langkahi. Itu terjadi karena kaki Hinata tidak sepenuhnya menapak anak tangga, jadinya dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Lutut Hinata lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Hinata meringis kesakitan dan tanpa disadarinya setitik air mata menetes di pipinnya. Sudah seharian ini mengalami peristiwa yang tidak diinginkan, ditambah sekarang terjatuh dari anak tangga. Seperti peribahasa yang mengatakan "Sudah Jatuh Tertimpa Tangga Pula".

Sebenarnya sekarang Hinata ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Namun, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Karena setiap Hinata ingin menangis, dia pasti akan teringat dengan janjinya. Janji Hinata pada anak laki-laki yang menolongnya pada saat pendaftaran masuk TK dulu, untuk tidak menjadi anak yang cengeng lagi.

Dan ketika kekesalan Hinata mencapai pada puncaknya...

"Kau menangis?"

Suara itu... suara yang familiar di telinga Hinata. Suara iblis yang seharian ini telah telah berhasil membuat mood Hinata menjadi buruk. Kesabaran Hinata memang tengah diuji kali ini. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan benar saja seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat ingin dia jauhi, sekarang tengah berjongkok di depannya.

"A-aku tidak menangis", ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Hinata. Tak ayal, perbuatan Sasuke itu semakin membuat Hinata malu dan muncul semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

"Hm, masih saja berbohong. Lalu ini apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan bekas air mata yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"..."

"Dasar cengeng."

"A-aku tidak cengeng."

"Memang sulit bicara dengan gadis keras kepala seperti kamu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke berdiri dan merapikan celananya.

"Kau bisa berdiri kan?" tanya Sasuke seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Perlakuan Sasuke yang diterima Hinata saat ini, telah mengingatkannya pada peristiwa yang dialaminya dulu. Pada saat pendaftaran TK, tepatnya pada saat Hinata ditolong oleh seorang anak laki-laki ketika dia kehilangan ibunya.

Untuk sesaat Hinata merasa Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya ini berubah menjadi bayangan anak laki-laki itu. Namun, bayangan anak laki-laki itu berubah seketika ketika ada sebuah suara yang tertangkap di telinga Hinata.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Sasuke seraya mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Sebegitukah terpesonanya kau dengan ketampananku? Hingga mampu membuatmu sampai terbengong seperti itu," lanjut Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Ti-tidak," ucap Hinata.

Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya, dia malu akan perbuatannya yang ternyata sedari tadi terus menatap wajah Sasuke. Semburat merah tak terelakkan lagi semakin merambat bebas di wajah Hinata.

"Tidak berjalan, tidak berdiri, kau itu selalu lamban, ya?" ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Hinata sungguh telah berulang kali dibuat terkejut oleh Sasuke. Tidak cukup dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang diterimanya tadi pagi, sekarang Sasuke tanpa seijinnya telah berani menggendongnya.

"Tu-turunkan aku," ucap Hinata sambil berontak ingin turun dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Kau ini! Tidak luka saja jalanmu lamban, apalagi dalam keadaan begini. Bisa-bisa lima tahun kita bisa sampai ke UKS. Sudah diam saja!" bentak Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau Hinata jadi menurut saja dengan perintah Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke memang ada benarnya, dia itu memang selalu lamban. Lagipula sebenarnya niat Sasuke kan baik, ingin membawanya ke UKS dan segera mendapat pertolongan. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau dia menuruti perintah (nasehat) Sasuke.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, sungguh sangat dekat jaraknya kini dengan Sasuke. Sampai-sampai dia dapat mendengar detak jantung Sasuke dan dapat mencium aroma khas tubuh Uchiha bungsu ini.

Hinata terbuai dengan keharuman aroma khas tubuh Sasuke. Aroma ini sungguh terasa menenangkan di hati Hinata. Tanpa terasa, Hinata memejamkan mata dan menikmati aroma yang terus menguar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Sungguh aneh, koridor sekolah yang biasanya ramai pada saat jam istirahat begini menjadi terasa sepi ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Bagaimana tidak sepi ? Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari, para siswa Konoha Gakuen disuguhi pemandangan yang sungguh mengejutkan.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu terlihat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu. Sekarang tengah menggendong seorang gadis dan kalau dilihat secara seksama muncul suatu ekspresi yang jarang terlihat di wajah Pangeran Uchiha itu. Khawatir.

Khawatir ? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa khawatir dengan keadaan seorang gadis. Berita ini harus diterbitkan pada halaman pertama majalah sekolah. Sepertinya image dingin yang selama ini dibangun Sasuke runtuh seketika karena seorang gadis.

Setelah sekiana lama berjalan di koridor dan menuruni tangga (kelas Sasuke dan Hinata ada di lantai dua sedangkan UKS ada di lantai satu), akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata tiba di UKS. Di sana, mereka disambut oleh Anko-sensei yang memang bertugas untuk menolong para siswa yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan di UKS ini.

Sasuke segera meletakkan Hinata di ranjang UKS. Anko-sensei melihat luka Hinata dan segera memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Hinata. Setelah luka Hinata diobati dan diperban, Anko-sensei keluar dari UKS untuk melanjutkan kembali urusannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Hinata tadi. Dan sekarang tinggallah mereka berdua saja di dalam UKS.

"Kau ini selain lamban juga ceroboh, ya?" ejek Sasuke.

Runtuh sudah bayangan Angel Sasuke yang baik hati dan suka menolong di hati Hinata. Kini bayangan itu berubah lagi menjadi Devil Sasuke yang super menyebalkan.

"Dengan ini kau telah berhutang budi padaku. Kau tahu apa yang harus seseorang lakukan ketika ia mempunyai hutang budi kepada orang lain?" tanya Sasuke yang tentu saja dengan senyum jahil yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"A-aku tahu," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Hinata dengan polosnya.

Melihat kepolosan Hinata itu, Sasuke semakin ingin terus menjahili Hinata. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata lagi-lagi dibuat tidak berdaya oleh ulah Sasuke. Dia ingin memberontak, tapi tangannya terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Dan sekarang wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat saja pada wajahnya. Hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya telah mengakibatkan semburat merah semakin cepat saja menjalar di wajah Hinata.

Setelah bibir Sasuke berada di samping wajah Hinata, Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus kejahilannya.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu," bisik Sasuke.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna, ketika mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang tertangkap di telinganya. Kali ini Hinata sungguh berharap bahwa ada kesalahan dalam pendengarannya.

"A-..." suara Hinata terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Kau harus jadi..."

_**^TBC^**_

Meiru mencoba membuat fic ini menjadi sebagus mungkin

Gomenasai kalau ternyata fic ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader dan reviewer sekalian

Hamba tidak pernah bosan untuk selalu meminta kritik dan saran dari kalian

Masih pantaskah fanfic ini untuk dilanjutkan ?

Oleh karena itu, mohon review-nya

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

^ Arigatou ^


	4. Chapter 4

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Meiru meng-up date lagi fanfic ini

Kyaaa...^o^ Meiru sungguh tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tanggapan yang begitu banyak dari kalian

Meiru sungguh100x sangat senang plus bahagia ketika membaca review dari kalian

Saking bahagianya sampai-sampai terbayang sampai mimpi, heheheee...^_^

Salah satu saat yang menyenangkan bagi Meiru adalah saat membaca review dari kalian

Oleh karena itu, hamba mohon untuk tetap setia me-review fanfic ini

Hontou ni arigatou *author sok2an berbahasa Jepang, padahal sama sekali tidak bisa*

Selain itu, review dari kalian juga sangat membantu Meiru dalam mengetahui kesalahan-kesalahan yang terdapat pada chapter sebelumnya dan memperbaikinya pada chapter selanjutnya

Meiru juga meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ternyata di chapter ini masih terdapat kesalahan-kesalahan

Hamba sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak terdapat kesalahan lagi dalam chapter ini

Sekali lagi Meiru mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para reader dan reviewer yang telah menyisihkan sebagian waktu kalian untuk tetap setia mengikuti kelanjutan dari fanfic ini

Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^

** Balasan review untuk chapter 3 :**

**Ma Simba : **Wahh... selamat yaw Simba-san atas account barumu *keprok100x*...Meiru seneng bangetz bisa bikin kamu jadi penasaran, hehehee... trimz atas reviewnya^_^

**Sora Hinase :** Kalau Meiru jadi Hinata, Meiru juga sangat terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke. Malah-malah sampai bisa pingsan. Tebakanmu betul, Sora-san. Btw, trimz atas renviewnya^_^

**Hina bee lover : **Salam kenal juga, Hina-san. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Meiru jadi tersungging, hehehee... semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab segala pertanyaanmu. Arigatou atas reviewnya^_^

**Elly Yanagi Hime, Ulva-chan, Sanada : **terima kasih atas pujiannya dan telah bersedia menanti kelanjutan dari fanfic ini. Meiru juga suka dengan kejahilan Sasuke. Khekhekhe...*dasar author jahat*... Btw, trimz atas reviewnya^_^

**Miya Hime Chan : **Meiru ga nyangka ternyata di chapter 3 bisa memenuhi keinginanmu tentang adegan romancenya. Meiru seneng banget bisa membuat Hime-chan penasaran akan kelanjutan dari fanfic ini. Semoga di chapter ini bisa menjawab segala pertanyaanmu dan memenuhi sebagian harapanmu dari fanfic ini. Trimz atas reviewnya^_^

**Uchihyuu Nagisa : **Hihihii, ternyata Nagisa-chan penasaran yaw sama perasaannya Sasu-kun ma Hina-chan ? Ikuti terus saja kelanjutan dari fanfic ini, tanpa Meiru beritahu pun pasti Nagi-chan *author SKSD dengan manggil nama dengan suffix chan* akan mengetahui perasaan Sasu-kun yang sebenarnya. Trimz atas reviewnya^_^

**RikurohiYuki03, Reita, Uchiha Flyyn ga login : **Salam kenal... kalian reviewer baru yaw untuk fanficku ini. Meiru sangat senang bisa membuat kalian menyukai fanfic ini. Ni sudah Meiru up date. Met membaca n trimz atas reviewnya^_^

**Keira Miyako : **Meiru seneng bgtz kalau Eira-chan suka sama chapter 3 ini. Nanti low Sasu-kun langsung nyium Hina-chan berarti ciuman diantara mereka berdua tanpa dilandasi rasa cinta donk... Kan tidak bagus kalau begitu. Iya, tebakanmu kamu betul, slamat3x...Trimz atas reviewnya^_^

**Dindahatake : **Sebenarnya sih belum bisa dikatakan teman kecil, karena pertemuan mereka itu cuma satu kali itu. Penasaran dengan kelanjutan hubungan Sasuhina? Ikuti terus saja jalan ceritanya n trimz atas reviewnya^_^

**Shaniechan : **Iya, Sasu-kun memang lebih jahil. Sasu-kun kan memang suka mengerjai orang lain. Ni udah Meiru up date. Trimz atas reviewnya^_^

Baiklah tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi

Meiru persembahkan...

**SASUHINA **

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MOONLIGHT IN ONYX**

"Kau harus jadi..." Sasuke sedikit memberi jeda waktu dalam pengucapannya.

Sasuke ingin melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sedang terkejut dan penasaran menanti kelanjutan perkataan darinya. Menurut Sasuke itu sungguh menggelikan.

"...pelayanku," lanjut Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menarik kembali wajahnya yang sebelumnya berada di samping wajah Hinata. Dan kembali berdiri di depan Hinata, dengan tak lupa seringai jahil tetap setia menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"A-apa?" Hinata sungguh dibuat shock dan bingung karena perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa perkataanku tadi masih membuatmu tidak mengerti juga. Baiklah, aku ulangi sekali lagi. Kau harus jadi pe-la-yan-ku," jelas Sasuke dengan memberi penegasan pada kata pelayanku.

Hal itu dilakukan Sasuke agar Hinata mengerti dan tidak bertanya lagi padanya.

"Pelayan?" tanya Hinata yang masih saja tetap bingung.

Tentu saja Hinata bingung, bagaimana tidak ? Sasuke itu kan berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya (ralat **sangat kaya**), kekayaan keluarga Uchiha tentunya tidak akan berkurang banyak ketika memperkerjakan beberapa pelayan. Jadi, seharusnya di rumahnya, Sasuke mempunyai banyak pelayan. Lalu kenapa Hinata harus juga menjadi salah satu pelayannya ?

"Kau harus melayani segala keperluanku selama aku ada di sekolah."

"Te-tetapi kenapa? Kamu kan punya banyak pelayan di rumah, ke-kenapa kamu tidak membawa salah satu dari mereka untuk melayanimu di sekolah?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau memang tidak tahu ? Kalau aku melakukan hal yang telah kau katakan tadi, maka sudah dapat dipastikan kalau aku akan melanggar peraturan di sekolah. Mana ada sekolah yang memperbolehkan membawa pelayan dari rumah ? Dasar aneh!" ejek Sasuke.

"..."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, dia sungguh malu. Untuk sekian kalinya, dia dibuat linglung oleh Sasuke.

Bahkan hal sesederhana itu saja tidak terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Pikiran Hinata kali ini sungguh dapat

dicampur aduk oleh Sasuke. Jadinya Hinata tidak bisa berpikir secara normal.

Tetapi memang benar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke melakukan hal itu (maksudnya membawa pelayan dari rumah) maka dia akan melanggar peraturan yang ada di sekolah.

Dan kalau sampai dia melanggar peraturan sekolah, sudah pasti Sasuke akan mendapatkan hukuman. Jelas-jelas itu dapat merugikannya, dan tentu saja Tuan Muda Uchiha ini tidak akan mau mengalami kerugian. Yah, walaupun kerjaannya selalu menimbulkan kerugian pada orang lain. (*Author hangus* di-chidori sama Sasuke).

"Be-berapa lama ?" suara Hinata memecah keheningan yang tercipta antara mereka berdua.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berapa lama aku harus menjadi pelayanmu ?"

"Itu tergantung padamu."

"Ter-tergantung padaku?"

"Iya. Kalau kau bisa membuatku senang, maka ini akan segera berakhir. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanku, aku tidak tahu kapan ini akan segera berakhir?"

"Ma-mana bisa begitu? Itu kan tidak adil untukku. A-aku kan hanya tidak sengaja menggangu tidurmu, masa' selama itu aku harus menebus kesalahanku," protes Hinata dengan wajah yang memelas.

Melihat wajah memelas Hinata, membuat Sasuke sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya. Menurutnya, gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini mempunyai berbagai ekspresi yang bisa membuatnya senang bila berada disampingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cukup satu minggu saja kau menjadi pelayanku. Namun, bila dalam kurun waktu seminggu itu kau tidak bisa memenuhi segala keinginanku, maka hukumanmu harus ditambah 3 hari lagi," jelas Sasuke.

"Ta-..." sebelum Hinata meneruskan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak mau menerima protes lagi darimu. Kalau kau tetap protes, maka aku akan menambah lagi waktu hukumanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan sorot mata tajam yang mengarah kepada Hinata.

Sepasang mata onyx itu lagi-lagi memancarkan suatu sinar yang dapat meluluhkan hati Hinata. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa mata onyx itu selalu dapat membuatnya menuruti segala kemauan Sasuke.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Hinata menerima keputusan yang menurutnya tidak adil itu. Hinata berpikir kalau dia tetap protes maka itu dapat memancing kemarahan dari bungsu Uchiha ini. Bisa-bisa nanti Sasuke akan semakin menambah waktu hukumannya.

Dan itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya, tetapi malah merugikannya. Jadi, lebih baik untuk sementara waktu, Hinata menurut saja apa yang diucapkan oleh Tuan Muda Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Nah, sebagai tugas pertamamu. Besok kau harus membuatkan bekal makan siang untukku."

"Be-bekal makan siang?"

"Hn, jangan sampai lupa, ya?" ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

Senyuman Sasuke itu terlihat menakutkan di mata Hinata. Sungguh senyuman maut dari iblis yang siap mengeluarkan senjatanya untuk menyiksamu.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana lukamu?" ucap Sasuke seraya melihat luka yang ada di kaki Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa ," jawab Hinata sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tadi diacak-acak oleh Sasuke.

"Tentunya kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi untuk memapahmu sampai ke kelas, kan ?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja aku bisa berjalan sendiri sampai ke kelas."

Hinata tidak mau masuk lagi ke dalam perangkap Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Nanti kalau dia menggunakan bantuan lagi dari Sasuke, pastinya hal itu akan dijadikan Sasuke sebagai alasan untuk menambah lagi waktu hukumannya. Sasuke kan paling bisa menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan (maksudnya memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain untuk menjadi bahan kejahilan selanjutnya).

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu UKS. Namun ketika mencapai pintu UKS, Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Kau harus memasukkan tomat ke dalam bekal makanan besok," ucap Sasuke sambil nyengir ke arah Hinata.

Setelah seringai Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi di mata Hinata, barulah dia bangun dari ranjang UKS. Dengan agak tertatih-tatih, Hinata berjalan keluar dari UKS untuk menuju ke dalam kelas. Karena bel pertanda istirahat telah berakhir baru saja berbunyi.

Tenten khawatir melihat Hinata yang berjalan agak pincang ketika masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia segera menghampiri Hinata dan memapahnya menuju ke bangku Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa kakimu bisa terluka begini, Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten yang khawatir akan keadaan teman barunya ini.

"Aku terjatuh dari anak tangga, jadinya begini dech," jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Kau ini sudah terluka tetapi tetap saja masih bisa tersenyum. Dasar gadis aneh!"

Hinata tersenyum saja mendengar ejekan dari temannya satu ini. Walaupun bicaranya agak pedas, namun Hinata tahu kalau sebenarnya Tenten khawatir akan keadaannya.

Ketika Hinata melewati bangku Sasuke, dia sedikit mengarahkan ekor matanya untuk melirik Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Dia tidak menghiraukan akan kedatangan Hinata dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada peristiwa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Hinata mengacungi jempol atas keahlian Sasuke dalam hal menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ekspresi datar yang sekarang tengah diperlihatkan Sasuke padanya, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi jahil dan jahat yang Hinata lihat ketika Sasuke bersamanya.

Tak lama setelah Hinata duduk di bangkunya, Asuma-sensei telah memasuki kelas untuk menjalankan tugasnya memberi ilmu pengetahuan kepada para siswa penghuni kelas 2-1 ini. Dan akhirnya pelajaran dimulai seperti biasanya.

Hinata dapat bernafas lega. Karena sesuatu buruk yang terjadi padanya kemarin, tidak menimpanya sore ini. Bahkan sampai dia pulang sekolah.

Letih, lesu, sakit dan lemas. Itulah hal-hal yang dirasakan Hinata ketika sampai di kediaman Hyuuga, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai salah satu siswa di Konoha Gakuen yaitu untuk menuntut ilmu.

Hikari Hyuuga (ibunya Hinata) terkejut ketika mendapati putri sulungnya pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Hinata berjalan memasuki rumah dengan agak pincang. Hikari menanyakan perihal luka yang ada di kaki Hinata. Sambil mendengarkan cerita Hinata, Hikari segera mengambil kotak P3K dan mengganti perban yang membalut luka Hinata.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih memperhatikan jalanmu, Hinata. Agar kau tidak terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya," nasehat Hikari pada putrinya.

"Baik, Okaa-san."

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang kamu mandi dan setelah selesai, kamu pergi ke ruang kerja Otou-san. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Otou-san beritahukan kepadamu dan juga saudara-saudaramu."

"Memangnya ada apa, Okaa-san? Apa Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan sudah pulang ke rumah?"

"Mereka sudah pulang, sekarang ada di kamar masing-masing. Nanti kamu juga pasti akan mengetahuinya."

Dengan agak penasaran, Hinata meninggalkan ruang tamu dan pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

'Tidak biasanya Otou-san menyuruh kami berkumpul di ruang kerjanya. Kira-kira ada apa, ya?' pikir Hinata.

Hinata bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Karena pagi ini dia harus menyiapkan bekal makan siang khusus, siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Pangeran berperingai buruk macam Sasuke itu. (*Author meminta ampun pada Sasuke karena Sasuke telah siap dengan sharinggan-nya*)

Hinata memang telah terbiasa menyiapkan bekal makan sendiri. Sedangkan bekal makan siang untuk Neji dan Hanabi akan dipersiapkan oleh Hikari. Baginya tidak baik kalau terus-terusan mengandalkan Ibunya untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Nanti dia tidak akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mandiri.

Hari ini, Hinata tidak membuat bekal untuknya. Karena Hinata tahu dengan pasti, kalau nanti dia bersama Sasuke, nafsu makannya pasti hilang.

Setelah selesai segala persiapannya, Hinata masuk ke mobil untuk berangkat sekolah bersama kedua ssaudaranya. Selama di dalam mobil, Hinata teringat akan apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya tadi malam.

**Flashback ON**

"Besok lusa rumah kita akan kedatangan tamu," ucap Hiashi.

"Tamu? Siapa Otou-san?" serobot Hanabi.

"Makanya dengarkan baik-baik kalau Otou-san sedang bicara, jangan dipotong dulu sebelum Otou-san selesai bicara," nasehat Hiashi.

"Gomen, Otou-san," ucap Hanabi.

"Hn. Otou-san lanjutkan. Besok lusa akan ada keluarga teman bisnis Otou-san yang akan makan malam di sini. Jadi, selama mereka di sini Otou-san harap kalian bisa menjaga sikap dan perilaku masing-masing. Karena makan malam ini sangat mempengaruhi bisnis yang sedang Otou-san jalankan bersama keluarga mereka."

"Baik, Otou-san," jawab Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji.

"Terutama kau Hanabi, kau yang paling membuat Otou-san khawatir. Jangan berbuat hal-hal aneh yang dapat merusak suasana makan malam nanti!" ucap Hiashi dengan tegas.

"Baik," jawab Hanabi dengan tersenyum penuh makna.

Sepertinya Hanabi sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Bungsu Hyuuga ini memang terkenal dengan seribu akal untuk dapat memanfaatkan situasi yang ada untuk mencari suatu keuntungan. Kali ini apa ya yang akan direncanakan oleh Hanabi ?

**Flashback OFF**

Tanpa terasa, mobil yang Hinata tumpangi telah membawanya sampai di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Kemudian Hinata keluar dari mobil itu, dan hendak berpamitan pada kedua saudaranya itu.

"Aku masuk dulu Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan," ucap Hinata.

"Hn. Benar kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Neji sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada luka yang ada di kaki Hinata.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, Neji-nii. Nanti juga akan sembuh. Jangan khawatir," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum kepada saudaranya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa. Segera hubungi aku."

"Iya, baik. Jaa..."

Hinata tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Neji dan Hanabi yang ada di dalam mobil. Kemudian, mobil itu melaju pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang ada di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," salam Tenten yang ternyata juga baru tiba di gerbang sekolah.

"Ohayou, Tenten-chan. Tumben ya, kita bisa bareng menuju ke kelas," ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum bahagia.

Hinata sangat senang karena pagi ini dia bersama dengan Tenten pergi menuju ke kelas. Hal itu dapat menambah semangat Hinata hari ini di sekolah. Namun, sepertinya semangat Hinata akan turun lagi ketika mendengar ini.

"Kyaaaaa, Sasuke-kuuuunn..."

Suara sekumpulan cewek itu, telah membuat Hinata ingin segera berjalan pergi menuju ke kelas. Karena kalau dia berlama-lama di situ, maka semangatnya akan segera menurun drastis. Jadi, lebih baik Hinata mengambil langkah seribu saja.

"Tenten-chan, sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi ke kelas. Ayo!" ajak Hinata seraya menarik tangan Tenten.

Tenten agak terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Hinata. Namun, pada akhirnya dia menurut saja dengan perlakuan Hinata padanya.

Melihat kepergian Hinata dan Tenten yang terlihat terburu-buru, tanpa Sasuke sadari, hal itu telah membuatnya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Peristiwa Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum (mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai kali, ya?) yang amat langka, telah membuat sekumpulan yang meneriakinya tadi langsung terdiam seketika dengan wajah yang memerah.

Baru setelah sosok Hinata menghilang dari hadapannya, Sasuke menyadari keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya. Para cewek yang tengah terbengong dengan wajah yang memerah, bahkan di antaranya ada yang mimisan. Pemandangan itu begitu menyeramkan di mata Sasuke.

'Dasar! cewek-cewek aneh,' batin Sasuke.

Maka karena itu, Sasuke segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Ya, sebelum para fans girl-nya berubah sikap lagi. Dan kembali mengejar dan mengerubutinya lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak pergi dulu ke suatu tempat, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan sebelum pergi ke kelas. Karena Sasuke tahu, jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Itu artinya dia harus cepat masuk ke dalam kelas, agar dia tidak mendapatkan hukuman karena telah datang terlambat.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun tersenyuuumm," teriak para fans girl Sasuke.

"Dia pasti tersenyum padaku," ucap salah satu fans girl Sasuke.

"Bukan, Sasuke-kun tersenyum karena aku. Jadi, senyumnya itu untukku," celetuk gadis lainnya.

"Enak saja, senyumnya itu untuk aku," bantah lainnya.

"Bukan! Itu untuk aku!"

"Untuk aku!"

"Untuk aku!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menjadi penyebab kegaduhan yang terjadi di Konoha Gakuen ini. (Weleh-weleh, senyum saja kok direbutin. Ini aku beri senyum gratis untuk kalian semua, *Author ditimpuk sandal oleh para fans girl Sasuke*).

Setelah kegaduhan yang terjadi, akhirnya bel berbunyi. Dan dimulailah saat-saat para siswa Konoha Gakuen menerima pelajaran dari sensei mereka masing-masing.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit dan jam demi jam. Akhirnya hal yang telah dinanti oleh para penghuni Konoha Gakuen tiba juga. Bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Para siswa Konoha Gakuen menyambut dengan gembira akan berbunyinya bel itu. Namun, lain halnya dengan yang dirasakan oleh Hinata.

Karena dia harus kembali ke saat-saat yang memilukan bersama dengan sang iblis bermata onyx itu. Hinata agak terkejut karena ada sebuah gumpalan kertas kecil yang dilemparkan tepat mengenai wajahnya dan jatuh di atas mejanya. Kemudian Hinata membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut.

_Aku tunggu kau di atap sekolah. Cepat !_

_ US_

US ? Singkatan nama siapa lagi kalau bukan orang itu, yang seenaknya memerintah Hinata untuk cepat pergi ke atap sekolah. **U**chiha **S**asuke, ya hanya dua kata itulah yang terpikirkan di otak Hinata saat ini.

Sasuke terlihat meninggalkan bangkunya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari kelas, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sasuke sangat yakin kalau Hinata akan menuruti perintahnya yang tertulis di secarik kertas kecil itu.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sekarang?" ajak Tenten.

"Gomenasai, Tenten-chan. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke kantin. Aku sudah ada janji makan siang dengan seseorang. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bersama pergi ke kantin," ucap Hinata yang merasa bersalah karena telah menolak ajakan Tenten.

"Jangan terus meminta maaf begitu, kamu kan tidak salah. Ya sudah, aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya. Selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Hinata di dalam kelas.

'Apanya yang selamat bersenang-senang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya selamat bersedih-sedih ria,' batin Hinata.

Dengan membawa bekal makan siang yang telah dipersiapkannya tadi, Hinata keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah.

Hinata membuka pintu yang ada di atap sekolah, nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut reaven yang sedang duduk di pinggir pagar pembatas. Sasuke sedang memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia tengah menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata terpukau dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu. Kenapa pemandangan yang ada di depannya sekarang ini dapat menciptakan suatu perasaan aneh yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan, muncul begitu saja di dalam hatinya ?

Hinata tidak tahu, kenapa saat ini dia bisa terpukau dengan pesona yang diciptakan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Padahal selama ini pemuda itulah yang selama ini selalu mengusik kedamaian hidupnya.

Bagi Hinata, ketika sepasang mata onyx itu disembunyikan. Sasuke terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh. Namun, entah kenapa ketika sepasang mata onyx itu mulai terbuka dan menatap dunia, terlihat begitu berbeda dengan tadi. Terlihat kuat dan angkuh.

"Ternyata sudah datang," ucap Sasuke yang telah membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata segera menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang baru saja terlintas di dalam hatinya, tentang pemuda Uchiha yang sekarang ini ada di depannya.

"Duduklah," perintah Sasuke sembari menunjukkan tempat kosong yang ada di sampingnya kepada Hinata.

Maksudnya, Sasuke menganjurkan agar Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata menuruti anjuran, mungkin lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke agar dia duduk di samping pemuda itu. Kemudian Hinata membuka bekal yang telah dibawanya. Terhidang berbagai makanan di dalam bekal itu, yang dapat dipastikan orang akan tergiur akan pesona makanan itu. Dan ingin segera menyantapnya.

"Si-silahkan," ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan bekal makan siang itu kepada Sasuke dan menyerahkan gagang sumpitnya.

"Kau coba terlebih dahulu," ucap Sasuke yang kelihatan lebih mirip dengan perintah.

"Ha?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau cicipi makanan itu terlebih dahulu. Kalau kelihataanya enak, baru aku mau mencoba memakannya."

Tcik...tcik... Tuan Muda Uchiha ini memang banyak maunya, ya. Sabarlah Hinata, orang sabar akan disayang Tuhan. (disayang author juga tentunya).

Hinata mengambil salah satu makanan yang ada di bekalnya dan kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Enak. Itulah satu kata yang dapat mewakili semua rasa yang ada di dalam makanan yang telah dimasak oleh Hinata.

"Enak," ucap Hinata yang belepotan mengunyah makanannya.

"Masa' sih?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak percaya.

"Uchiha-kun, cicipi saja sendiri."

"Apa sekarang kau sedang memerintahku."

"Ti-tidak. A-aku kan cuma menganjurkanmu untuk mencicipinya."

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata yang takut plus malu itu. Sasuke melihat ada sisa makanan yang tertempel di wajah Hinata. Karena melihat itu, muncul suatu ide jahil baru di pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn, sini aku cicipi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata agar mendekat ke wajahnya. Hinata tidak waspada, sehingga Sasuke dengan mudah dapat menarik Hinata agar mendekat kepadanya.

Setelah wajah Hinata berada persis di depan wajahnya, Sasuke menjilat bekas makanan yang ada di ujung bibir Hinata dan mengunyahnya. (ihh, ternyata Sasu-kun jorok, ya? Suka makan bekas makanan orang lain, *Author lari ngibrit karena mau di-sharinggan sama Sasuke*).

Ternyata Sasuke mencicipi makanannya sekaligus juga mencicipi Hinata. (*Author benar-benar tepar karena habis di-sharinggan dan di-jyuken oleh Sasuhina*).

Tak ayal, perbuatan Sasuke itu membuat jantung Hinata ingin copot dan semburat merah dengan cepat merayap di wajah manisnya.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Hinata sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Apa? Kamu kan yang menyuruhku untuk mencicipinya," ucap Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"Ta-tapi itu kan termasuk ci-..."

Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia sungguh malu dengan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Huff, keadaan ini semakin membuat Hinata merasa malu saja.

"Ci- apa? Jangan-jangan kamu menganggap ini sebagai ciuman?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan jahilnya yang mengarah pada Hinata.

"..."

Sasuke sangat senang ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang memerah seperti sekarang ini. Wajah Hinata yang memerah terlihat semerah tomat yang disukainya.

Hinata sungguh menyesali segala perbuatannya yang tidak berhati-hati ketika berada di dekat bungsu Uchiha ini. Padahal selama ini Sasuke selalu berbuat jahil padanya, seharusnya kan Hinata dapat mengambil hikmah dari segala peristiwa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Dan selalu waspada ketika bersama dengan Sasuke.

Namun apalah daya Hinata, penyesalan selalu ada di akhir tidak pernah ada di depan. Kalau ada di depan, tentunya orang yang ada di dunia tidak akan pernah menyesal dan mengoreksi segala kesalahan yang pernah diperbuat.

"Jadi, kau belum bisa membedakan mana yang namanya ciuman dan mana yang bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan tersenyum jahil kepada Hinata.

"..."

Hinata diam saja mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Ya, memang diakuinya, Hinata tidak pernah mengetahui bahkan merasakan mana yang disebut dengan ciuman. Secara gitu, Hinata kan masih gadis yang polos dan seratus persen suci. Yang tidak pernah terjamah oleh tangan anak laki-laki manapun.

Jangankan dicium, bagi siapa pun cowok yang akan menyentuh barang sehelai rambut Hinata pun, pasti dia akan ditebas sama Neji. Hohoho, Neji kan sangat sayang sama adik-adiknya. Jadi, dia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melindungi saudara perempuannya dari keisengan anak laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Dan, sekarang pertanyaannya adalah... Apakah Sasuke termasuk dalam kriteria anak laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab ? Yang dapat menjawabnya, akan mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari author. (Yah, itu mah biasa *Author dilempari secara massal oleh para reader*).

"Diam berarti iya. Hn, akan aku tunjukan mana yang lebih bisa disebut dengan ciuman."

Mendengar apa yang barusan telah diucapkan oleh Sasuke, membuat mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku dan tidak dapat digerakkan.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, ternyata kini tangan Sasuke sudah meraih dagunya dan menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin memperpendek jarak diantara bibir mereka berdua. Semakin pendek berarti semakin dekat jarak diantara Sasuke dan Hinata, itu menyebabkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Dan...

_**^TBC^**_

Fiuhh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang bagi Meiru cukup panjang ini

Kyaaa... Meiru tidak menyangka Sasu-kun akan berbuat seperti itu pada Hina-chan

Semoga di chapter ini, tidak membuat para reader dan reviewer merasa kecewa

Meiru juga meminta maaf, kalau adegan romance antara Sasuhina tidak terjadi seperti yang kalian inginkan

Apakah kalian merasa bosan membaca chapter panjang yang ada di atas?

Meiru tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk selalu meminta kritik dan saran dari para reader

Oleh karena itu. Mohon reviewnya...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

^ Arigatou ^


	5. Chapter 5

Teng teng teng teng teng...

Meiru datang lagi di hadapan kalian

Semoga kedatangan Meiru tidak pernah membuat kalian merasa bosan (*Author sedang ke-PeDe-an*)

Meiru seneng bangetz membaca review dari kalian

Hamba sungguh tidak menyangka kalau bisa nyampe angka 50-an

Review dari kalian bisa membuat hati Meiru jadi berbunga-bunga... hehehee...^_^

Meiru mengucapkan beribu-ribu minta maaf

Kalau di chapter ini masih terdapat banyak kesalahan

Tetapi Meiru sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat alur cerita di fanfic ini sebaik dan se-natural mungkin

Meiru juga mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk para reader dan reviewer yang telah bersedia untuk menemani hamba melanjutkan fanfic ini

**Balasan review untuk chapter 3 :**

**Elly Yanagi Hime : **iya, Sasuke memang Meiru buat menjadi jahil namun tetap ja'im. Arigatou review-nya^_^.

**Ulva-chan, Shaniechan, KyoDe lgi stres sma majas : **terima kasih atas pujian dari kalian, Meiru tersipu jadinya, heheheee. Mengenai siapa tamu keluarga Hyuuga tentu saja itu masih rahasia. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Arigatou review-nya^_^.

**Sora Hinase, Uchihyuu Nagisa : **maaf kalau harus dipotong-potong, sebab durasi waktunya kan sudah habis (*kayak sinetron aja*). Meiru kan suka dengan ke-jaima-annya Sasuke. Penasaran dengan tamu keluarga Hyuuga ? Ikuti saja kelanjutannya. Arigatou review-nya^_^.

**Uchiha Flynn : **Sasuke kan memang anak yang berani. Apanya yang beda dari chap sebelumya ? Arigatou review-nya^_^.

**Miya Hime Chan : **Meiru senyum2 sendiri saat membaca review dari kamu. Mengenai romance-nya Sasuhina, Meiru buat senatural mungkin. Gomen kalau romance-nya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kamu. Meiru juga seneng sama romance jahil-nya. Arigatou review-nya^_^.

**Nerazzuri g login : **Kalau Neji datang, kira-kira Sasuke bakal diapain, yaw ? Arigatou review-nya^_^.

**RikurohiYuki03, Hina bee lover, Hyuuchiha Prinka, Lollytha-chan, Chica anak pintar dari T.A : **Yay, terima kasih banget atas rasa penasaran kalian. Meiru seneng banget, hehehee... Ini sudah Meiru up date. Arigatou review-nya^_^.

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi : **Terima kasih telah menjadikan fanfic ini menjadi favorit kamu. Arigatou review-nya^_^.

**Dindahatake : **Mau Meiru buat pacar, tetapi kayaknya waktunya terlalu singkat. Jadinya hamba buat jadi begitu, deh. Mengenai tamu keluarga Hyuuga, itu masih menjadi rahasia. Hehehee...Arigatou review-nya^_^.

Happy reading and enjoy it !

**SASUHINA **

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MOONLIGHT IN ONYX**

Sasuke semakin memperpendek jarak diantara bibir mereka berdua. Semakin pendek berarti semakin dekat jarak diantara Sasuke dan Hinata. Hal itu, menyebabkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Dan...

Teeeet...teeeet...teeeeet...

Mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi itu, membuat Sasuke menarik kembali wajahnya dari wajah Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum jahil, melihat Hinata yang terlihat diam membeku dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam seperti udang rebus saja.

Hinata sungguh sangat-sangat bersyukur karena sampai sekarang ini, Tuhan masih tetap menyanyanginya. Buktinya Tuhan selalu menolongnya, saat dia dalam keadaan yang terdesak karena ulah kejahilan pemuda Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Hmph... hmph..."

Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang menutup erat mulutnya, dengan kedua tangannya. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada bungsu Uchiha ini ? Lalu apakah suara yang barusan Hinata dengar berasal dari pemuda yang tengah menuduk ini ?

"Hwahahahaaa..." tawa Sasuke pecah tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi.

Tawa Sasuke membahana di atap sekolah tersebut. Hinata sungguh tercengang mendengar Sasuke yang sedang tertawa. Memangnya apa yang dia tertawakan ? Apa dia tidak sadar atas perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukan ? Dan, kenapa juga harus tertawa sekeras itu ?

Memangnya anak keluarga Uchiha yang terkesan dingin ini, mempunyai tawa yang sekeras ini ? Sungguh aneh.

Muncul dalam otak Hinata, berbagai pertanyaan tentang pemuda Uchiha yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapannya sekarang ini. Kali ini, sepertinya Hinata sungguh tidak dapat menahan rasa kesal dan amarah yang ada di dalam hatinya. Akibat semua ulah Sasuke (tepatnya ulah jahil Sasuke) yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Kedua mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata menahan air mata yang sudah membendung di kedua matanya, agar tidak jatuh ke pipinya. Apabila itu terjadi, berarti dia akan mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat pada anak laki-laki kecil yang menjadi penolongnya dulu.

"Hmph, kau itu lucu sekali. Ternyata kau memang belum pernah melakukannya, ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya

"..."

Sasuke terus tertawa hingga melihat kedua mata Hinata yang didominasi oleh cairan bening yang sudah pasti itu adalah air mata. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan tawanya. Kali ini, terbesit pertanyaan dalam pikiran Sasuke. Apakah kali ini, dia terlalu keterlaluan pada gadis Hyuuga ini ?

Dengan sekuat tenaga menahan amarah dan air matanya, Hinata mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Sekarang Hinata sungguh sangat ingin memaki-maki pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, satu kata saja yang akan terluncur dari bibirnya. Akan membuat cairan bening yang sekuat tenaga dia tahan, akan terluncur jatuh dari kedua matanya.

Daripada hal itu terjadi, lebih baik dia pergi saja dari tempat ini. Dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepada Sasuke dan tanpa berkata apapun juga, Hinata berbalik. Dan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sekilas ketika Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke, dia seperti melihat ada suatu tetesan bening jatuh yang berasal dari Hinata. Tentunya, akalnya akan dengan cepat dapat menebak, apakah tetesan bening tersebut ?

Setelah sosok Hinata tidak tampak lagi di kedua matanya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekotak bekal makan siang yang telah dibuatkan Hinata khusus untuknya. Sesuai dengan yang diperintahkannya, Hinata menaruh tomat dalam bekal tersebut.

Sasuke mengambil sumpit dan mengambil salah satu makanan yang ada di depannya. Kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"Hm, lumayan," ucap Sasuke setelah mencicipi masakan Hinata.

Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dia mampir dulu ke toilet, ingin membasuh mukanya yang terlihat kusut dan menyedihkan itu. Dan setelah memastikan wajahnya terasa segar kembali, dia baru keluar dari toilet dan berjalan pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

Sepertinya kali ini, sensei yang seharusnya mengajar setelah jam istirahat akan datang terlambat. Itu karena di dalam jadwal tertulis nama Hatake Kakashi yang bertugas untuk mengajar sekarang ini. Para siswa kelas 2-1 ini sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika yang mendapat tugas mengajar mereka adalah sensei bermasker tersebut.

Pastilah, dia akan datang terlambat. Jadinya, para penghuni kelas 2-1 masih mempunyai waktu luang lagi. Untuk sekedar melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan, sebelum seseorang yang memberikan materi pelajaran datang.

Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas, dia disambut oleh senyuman lembut Tenten. Hal ini, dapat mengurangi sedikit rasa kesal yang ada di dalam hatinya. Hinata berusaha tersenyum selembut mungkin pada Tenten. Dia tidak ingin, temannya satu ini merasa khawatir akan dirinya.

"Bagaimana makan siangmu, Hinata-chan? Pasti menyenangkan," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum ceria kepada Hinata.

"Hm, i-iya menyenangkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan makan siangmu ?" tanya Hinata.

Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika jam istirahat tadi. Dia tidak mau kalau temannya satu ini terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"Aahhh, merepotkan. Harus mengantri dulu, agar mendapatkan makan siang. Yahh, maklumlah seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen kan makan siang di kantin. Jadi, harus bersabar dech."

"Hmm."

Sebelum Tenten mengajak bicara Hinata lagi, dia telah dipanggil oleh teman yang ada di samping bangkunya. Kalau sependengaran Hinata, yang dibicarakan mereka berdua sepertinya tentang kerja part-time yang dilakukan oleh Tenten selama ini.

Jadi akhirnya, Hinata mengalah dan memberikan kesempatan kepada Tenten agar dapat leluasa bicara dengan temannya yang lain. Daripada dia bengong sendirian, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan buku dari tas dan segera membacanya.

Keramaian semakin bertambah dengan teriakan para gadis yang terjadi di luar kelas Hinata. Hinata tahu siapa yang membuat para gadis itu berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak tahu ? yang diucapkan para gadis itu selalu hanya dua kata. Uchiha dan Sasuke.

Menjadi tambah buruk lagi dech, mood Hinata. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak manusia yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi sikon (Situasi dan Kondisi) tidak mendukung Hinata untuk melakukan hal itu.

Kalau tidak satu kelas, mungkin Hinata masih bisa untuk tidak memikirkan lagi peristiwa yang terjadi di atap sekolah tadi. Lha ini, bukan hanya satu kelas. Tetapi tempat duduknya saja berdekatan, bagaimana bisa untuk melupakannya ? Setiap Hinata memandang ke depan, pasti punggung Sasuke akan juga tertangkap dalam penglihatannya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dan dia segera menuju ke bangkunya dengan wajah datarnya. Seperti tidak terganggu akan situasi di luar kelas yang ramai karena kedatangannya. Setelah tiba di samping mejanya, Sasuke tidak lantas duduk di bangkunya. Dia melemparkan sesuatu pada meja yang ada di belakang bangkunya.

Hinata terkejut dengan suatu benda yang jatuh di mejanya. Kemudian dia menengok, terlihat ada sebungkus roti yang tergeletak di depannya. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah sengaja melempar sebungkus roti itu pada mejanya ? Dan apa maksudnya ?

Keterkejutan Hinata semakin bertambah, setelah mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang telah melakukannya. Muncul suatu tanda tanya besar dalam kepala Hinata. Kenapa bungsu Uchiha ini melemperkan sebungkus roti di mejanya ?

"Makanlah. Kau belum makan siang, kan?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke duduk di bangkunya. Hinata tidak mengira bahwa pemuda yang selalu memerintahnya ini, sedikit mempunyai perhatian padanya. Nyatanya dia membelikan Hinata sebungkus roti, untuk pengganti makan siangnya.

Atau mungkin Sasuke mempunyai niat tidak baik lagi kepadanya, melalui sebungkus roti ini. Yah, waspada kan lebih baik, daripada terjebak ke dalam lubang yang sama lagi. Hinata hanya memandang roti yang ada di depannya ini, dengan berbagai dugaan dalam pikirannya.

"Tenang saja, roti itu tidak aku beri racun, kok. Jadi makanlah selagi kamu bisa," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke benar-benar hebat. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang pun, dia dapat membaca pikiran Hinata. Hinata dibuat terbengong oleh ucapan Sasuke. Kalau begini sih, Sasuke terlihat lebih menyeramkan lagi di mata Hinata.

Selain suka menjahili orang, Sasuke ternyata juga dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Selain itu, dia juga dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dalam wajah dinginnya itu. Sungguh pemuda yang menyeramkan.

Kakashi-sensei kan selalu datang terlambat, jadi Hinata memanfaatkan itu untuk memakan roti yang telah diberikan Sasuke tadi. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau sekarang perutnya sedang demo, meminta untuk diisi sesuatu. Jadi, Hinata memakannya dengan lahap.

Sasuke terasa semakin jenuh ketika sensei yang seharusnya mengajar, belum juga datang. Kalau di saat begini sih, biasanya dia lalui dengan membaca buku. Namun, kali ini Sasuke ingin berbuat hal yang lain. Misalnya...

"Oh iya, aku tadi lupa tidak mengecek dulu tanggal kadaluarsanya. Jangan-jangan itu sudah kelewat tanggal kadaluarsanya," ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum jahil.

Hinata sedang enak-enaknya makan roti, tetapi berubah tidak enak ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dia langsung tersedak, dan batuk-batuk. Hinata menyesal karena kali ini dia juga masuk ke dalam perangkap Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, mendengar Hinata yang sedang terbatuk-batuk karena ucapannya barusan. Kemudian dia menoleh, ke belakang dari arah jendela. Itu dia lakukan agar teman-teman sekelasnya, tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Hinata.

"Bercanda," ucap Sasuke dengan lirih seraya mengedipkan salah satu matanya ke arah Hinata.

Dan kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Apa? Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada seorang gadis. Apa mungkin kiamat sudah benar-benar akan tiba. (Memangnya senyuman Sasuke itu termasuk dalam tanda-tanda akan datangnya hari kiamat. *Author hangus karena di-chidori oleh Sasuke*).

Deg!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantung Hinata dibuat berdetak lebih keras karena ulah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya, entah kenapa telah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan apabila ini terjadi, pasti semburat merah akan muncul di kedua pipinya.

Perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi dalam hati Hinata. Dia sungguh dibuat bingung, dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika dia melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke.

Namun, lamunan Hinata terbuyarkan dengan kedatangan Kakashi-sensei di dalam kelasnya. Dan dimulailah kegiatan belajar-mengajar di kelas 2-1 ini.

Hati seluruh penghuni Konoha Gakuen merasa senang ketika bunyi bel perdamaian, (maksudnya bel tanda jam pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir) tertangkap di kedua telinga mereka. Seluruh kegiatan yang melelahkan selama hari ini, akhirnya selesai juga.

Dengan senang hati, para siswa keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Dan hendak pulang ke tempat peristirahatannya masing-masing. Sungguh saat-saat yang paling dinantikan oleh para siswa Konoha Gakuen ini.

Seperti biasanya, Hinata memilih untuk pulang paling akhir dari yang lain. Tadi Tenten tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama, karena dia harus mengikuti kegiatan klub Judo yang disukainya itu. Jadi jika tidak bersama Tenten, lebih baik Hinata pulang sendiri setelah memastikan koridor sekolah sepi.

Ternyata sekarang dia tidak sendirian di dalam kelas. Karena seseorang yang tempat duduknya ada di depannya, juga belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Daripada terlalu lama di situ dan akan mendapatkan masalah dengan Sasuke. Jadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya, dan berniat untuk segera keluar dari kelas itu. Namun, ketika Hinata melewati bangku Sasuke, langkahnya terhenti. Karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu ! Ini kotak bekal makananmu," ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal makanan kepada Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dengan agak terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kotak bekal makan ini, setelah terjadi peristiwa itu. Dan kotak itu terasa ringan, seperti tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Jangan-jangan Sasuke telah membuang seluruh masakan Hinata yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Masakanmu lumayan juga. Besok, buatkan aku bekal makan siang lagi," ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata tidak percaya kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke, telah menghabiskan makan siang yang telah dibuatnya. Muncul sedikit rasa senang di dalam hati Hinata. Dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hei ! Kau tidak ingin pulang, ya ?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata telah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja, aku mau pulang," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Apa ini bisa, diartikan sebagai ajakan pulang bersama dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ? Atau mungkin, dia takut berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah yang sepi seperti sekarang ini ? Atau mungkin...

Hinata terlalu banyak berpikir. Yang penting apapun alasannya, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini sudah menawarkan suatu niat yang baik kepadanya. Hinata mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke pintu kelas.

Setelah memastikan Hinata sudah ada di dekatnya, Sasuke juga mulai berjalan keluar dari kelas. Langkah Hinata tidak bisa menyamai langkah Sasuke, jadinya dia selalu tertinggal jauh di belakang. Dan sepertinya Sasuke menyadari akan hal itu. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata berjalan jauh di belakangnya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau itu. Jalannya lamban sekali, sih ?" ucap Sasuke yang agak kesal pada Hinata.

"Ja-jalanku kan memang begini. Sebaiknya Uchiha-kun..."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangannya. Dan menarik Hinata untuk berjalan bersama dengannya.

"E-eh," ucap Hinata yang agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Kalau kau lamban begini, kapan kita bisa sampai ke gerbang sekolah?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memegang tangan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Uchiha-kun..." lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Sasuke," potong Sasuke.

"..."

"Panggil aku, Sasuke saja."

"Ha?"

"Masih tidak mengerti juga ? Panggil aku dengan namaku saja, jangan nama keluargaku."

"Ma-mana bisa begitu?"

"Ya, bisalah. Kan aku sendiri yang menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan seperti itu. Selain lamban, kau itu keras kepala juga, ya?"

Yah, kambuh lagi deh. Sifat suka memerintah dan menyebalkan bungsu Uchiha ini. Namun betapa pun menyebalkannya Sasuke, dia punya sisi baik juga. Nyatanya dia mau menemani Hinata untuk berjalan pulang bersama melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata.

"Hn. "

Hinata malu karena harus memanggil Sasuke langsung dengan namanya. Tanpa menggunakan nama keluarganya. Hal ini membuat semburat merah mulai merayap di kedua pipinya.

Dan semburat merah semakin merambat di wajah Hinata, ketika dia menyadari tangannya yang ternyata masih digenggam oleh Sasuke. Tak ayal, hal itu telah membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kenapa sih, perasaan aneh ini selalu muncul ketika dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke ? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di pikiran Hinata. Walaupun kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai dugaan mengenai perbuatan Sasuke padanya. Pada akhirnya, dia tetap menurut saja tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak terasa, mereka sudah berjalan di koridor sekolah lantai satu yang letaknya berada persis di samping lapangan sekolah. Di situ terlihat anak-anak klub sepak bola yang sedang bermain. Dan perhatian Sasuke dan Hinata teralihkan karena sebuah teriakan yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua.

"Awassss !" teriakan yang berasal dari salah satu anak laki-laki yang ada di dalam lapangan.

Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh ke samping. Nampak oleh sepasang mata mereka, sebuah bola yang melayang ke arah mereka. Tepatnya ke arah Hinata yang berada persis di belakang Sasuke.

Hinata sangat terkejut dengan adanya bola yang terbang ke arahnya. Bagi Hinata, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menghindari dari terjangan bola tersebut. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, hanyalah memejamkan mata. Dan menunggu saat-saat bola itu jatuh mengenai tubuhnya.

Tetapi anehnya, ketika Hinata memejamkan matanya. Terasa bukan bola yang mengenai tubuhnya, namun dia merasakan seperti sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang.

Buk !

Suara itu, seperti suara sebuah bola yang terhantam oleh sesuatu. Dan anehnya lagi, Hinata tidak merasakan sedikit pun rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Kemudian Hinata membuka sepasang mata lavendernya.

Hal pertama dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata onyx yang tengah menatap lurus ke mata lavendernya. Dan tampak sekali oleh Hinata, ada sebuah rasa khawatir yang terlihat di mimik wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Jadi, ternyata Sasuke-lah yang melindungi Hinata dari terjangan bola itu. Pantas saja Hinata tidak merasakan kesakitan sedikit pun di tubuhnya. Sekarang Hinata tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, jadinya dia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan mata besarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan ?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Hm, syukurlah," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar lega.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mengetahui keadaan Hinata yang baik-baik saja. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Terdengar derap langkah segerombolan anak yang menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

Ternyata segerombolan anak itu adalah siswa-siswa klub sepak bola. Yang tadi tanpa sengaja tendangan bolanya mengarah ke Hinata. Mereka segera meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

Setelah mendapatkan maaf dari Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka segera mengambil bola yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. Dan kembali ke lapangan, untuk meneruskan kembali permainan sepak bolanya. Hinata memandang kepergian mereka ke arah lapangan.

" Sudahlah. Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini. Bisa-bisa sebuah bola terbang lagi ke arah kita," ucap Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang tadi terkena tendangan bola itu. Dia dapat mengetahuinya, karena di baju seragam Sasuke tepat di punggunggnya, ada noda yang tertempel di sana. Sudah dapat dipastikan, noda itu berasal dari tanah yang tertempel di bola tadi.

Melihatnya, entah kenapa sepasang mata lavender Hinata terasa panas. Dan tidak dapat dibendung lagi, air mata mendominasi kedua matanya.

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke. Setelah berada tepat di belakang punggung Sasuke, Hinata berhenti. Dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung Sasuke, yang terkena bola tadi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ketika menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh punggungnya. Belum sampai dia menoleh, Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara.

"Pa-pasti sakit, ya ? Ma-maaf, ini semua gara-gara aku," ucap Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit agak serak.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, mendengar suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi agak serak. Namun dia segera menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya, dan kembali memasang wajah tenangnya. Setelah sedikit menghela nafas, Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati sepasang mata lavender yang berkaca-kaca.

"Lagi-lagi, aku merepotkan Sasuke-kun. A-aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalasnya," ucap Hinata dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada di depan matanya. Kembali lagi deh, senyum devil Sasuke.

"Ada kok yang bisa kamu perbuat," ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Hinata mulai mendongakkan wajahnya. Untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata.

"Kamu bisa membalasnya. Misalnya dengan ini," ucap Sasuke seraya menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Mata Hinata membulat seketika, ketika mengerti akan sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Bagaimna ini? Masa' dia harus memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada pemuda Uchiha yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini.

Namun, tidak ada waktu lagi bagi Hinata untuk hanya sekedar menimbang-nimbang permintaan Sasuke. Karena wajah Sasuke sudah semakin dekat berada di depan wajahnya. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadinya Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat-erat.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, melihat ekspresi Hinata itu. Ketika bibirnya sudah ada di depan bibir Hinata, Sasuke mengalihkan bibirnya ke dahi Hinata. Dan...

Cup

Sasuke tidak jadi mencium bibir Hinata. Tetapi Sasuke mencium Hinata tepat di dahi gadis Hyuuga ini.

Hinata membuka matanya, ketika dia merasa dahinya tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Dan ternyata, dia baru saja dicium oleh Sasuke, bukan di bibirnya tetapi di dahinya. Hinata bingung, bukankah yang diinginkan Sasuke tadi adalah ciuman di...

Hinata tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya, walaupun itu berada dalam lubuk hatinya sendiri. Dia sangat malu, hanya untuk sekedar melanjutkannya perkataannya.

Sasuke mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata. Dia tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata, dan kemudian dia berbalik. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, untuk melanjutkan jalannya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena Hinata.

Entah karena pantulan sinar matahari sore ini yang mengenai wajahnya ataukah karena hal lain ? Tetapi nyatanya, ada sedikit warna merah di wajah Sasuke. Selain itu, senyuman tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Hinata hanya bengong melihat kepergian Sasuke. Untuk sesaat tadi, Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Dan sekarang Hinata merasakan melalui tangannya, kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Tak ayal, hal itu membuat warna merah mendominasi seluruh wajah Hinata. Seluruh wajahnya terasa panas, dan seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Hinata berfikir, apakah sekarang dia sedang sakit ? Atau jangan-jangan melalui ciuman tadi, Sasuke menularkan sebuah virus penyakit padanya. Sehingga membuat seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya jadi kacau balau seperti ini.

Sepertinya Hinata harus segera periksa ke dokter. Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dalam dirinya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengamati peristiwa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Setelah melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu, membuatnya semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya. Terlihat ada aura kemarahan yang muncul di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Awas, kau!"

_**^TBC^**_

Wahh, kira-kira siapa ya orang itu ?

Meiru jadi penasaran

Gomenasai kalau chapter kali ini lagi-lagi tidak berkenan di hati kalian

Meiru berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat kalian senang dan penasaran akan kelanjutan dari fanfic ini ?

Dan apakah usaha Meiru kali ini berhasil ?

Dan masih pantaskah fanfic ini untuk dilanjutkan ?

Meiru sangat menanti kritik dan saran dari kalian semua

Tidak bosan-bosannya Meiru ucapkan...

Mohon review-nya...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

^ Arigatou ^


	6. Chapter 6

Yang bisa Meiru ucapkan hanyalah seribu kata maaf

Untuk para reader dan reviewer yang terhormat, hamba benar-benar minta maaf

Dan setiap perbuatan akan selalu ada penyebabnya

Meiru telat meng-up date fanfic ini

Karena Meiru harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang harus hamba selesaikan

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Meiru sangat senang dengan berbagai komentar dari para reviewer

Ternyata fanfic yang hamba buat ini

Sedikit banyak dapat menggugah rasa penasaran kalian

Dan apabila dalam fanfic ini masih terdapat berbagai kesalahan

Meiru mengucapkan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya

Dengan semangat dan pendapat dari kalian

Meiru berusaha keras untuk membuat fanfic ini menjadi semenarik mungkin

**Balasan review untuk chapter 5 :**

**Sora Hinase, Lollytha-Chan : **Menurut kalian siapa yang sedang mengintip Sasuhina itu ? Dan untuk mengetahuinya, ikuti saja kelanjutan dari fanfic ini. Tanpa Meiru beritahu-pun, kalian pasti akan mengetahuinnya sendiri. Btw, arigatou atas review-nya. \(^_^)/

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, RikurohiYuki03, Merai Alixya Kudo : **Trima kasih atas segala pujian yang dilontarkan pada fanfic ini. Ini sudah Meiru up date. Selamat membaca. Btw, arigatou atas review-nya. \(^_^)/

**Ulva-chan : **Hohoy, Meiru seneng banget bisa membuat kamu jadi penasaran. Di setiap chapter, Meiru berusaha untuk membuat chapter semenarik dan sepanjang mungkin. Namun pada akhirnya, Meiru menyerahkan segala penilaian kepada kalian. Ni sudah Meiru up date. Btw, arigatou atas review-nya. \(^_^)/

**Miya Hime Chan : **Ahayy, Meiru juga suka BGTZ ketika Sasuke sedang tersenyum. Entah senyum jahil ataukah benar-benar tersenyum tulus. Meiru juga jadi nosebleed ketika membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa. Itu pasti terlihat menarik. Yahh, jadi banyak ba bi bu. Btw, arigatou atas review-nya. \(^_^)/

**Nerazzuri : **Iya, Meiru juga pengen ngeliat Sasuke dicincang sama Neji *Author lari ngibrit karena melihat Sasuke membawa pisau sambil berjalan menuju ke arahnya*. Maaf, kerena up date-nya tidak secepat yang kamu kira. Btw, arigatou atas review-nya. \(^_^)/

**Uchihyuu Nagisa, Hina Bee lover : **Meiru juga ngarep banget kalau di kehidupan nyata, ada seorang pemuda yang karakteristiknya mirip Sasuke. Wahh, pasti menyenangkan. Terima kasih karena kalian telah penasaran dengan seseorang yang sedang ngintipin Sasuhina itu. Entah di chapter ini ataupun chapter selanjutnya, mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Btw, arigatou atas review-nya. \(^_^)/

**Uchiha Flyyn : **Eheyy, Meiru seneng banget karena fanfic ini telah bisa membuatmu jadi gregetan. Yang penting jangan sampai gigitin jari, kan sakit. Ni sudah Meiru up date. Btw, arigatou atas review-nya. \(^_^)/

**Shaniechan, Keira Miyako : **Meiru ucapin beribu-ribu terima kasih karena telah menyukai fanfic yang sederhana ini. Dan Meiru juga seneng banget kalau ternyata kalian menyukai karakteristik dari chara-charanya. Baiklah, daripada penasaran kita lanjutin aja baca chapter ini. Btw, arigatou atas review-nya. \(^_^)/

**Haru, Dindahatake : **Terima kasih karena kalian telah ikut berpartisipasi menebak, siapa orang sedang lihatin Sasuhina itu. Jangan khawatir, mungkin di chapter ini atau di chapter selanjutnya kalian bisa menebak orang itu kok. Hm, Sasu-kun tw ga ya kalau Hinata itu ternyata adalah gadis kecil yang dulu telah ditolongnya? Kalau menurut kamu gimana ? Btw, arigatou atas review-nya. \(^_^)/

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Meiru selalu berterimakasih kepada para reader dan reviewer yang tetap setia menemani hamba dalam melanjutkan fanfic ini. Pendapat dan dukungan kalian tetap sangat menentukan kelanjutan dari fanfic ini.

Baiklah tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi

Meiru persembahkan...

**SASUHINA **

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MOONLIGHT IN ONYX**

Hinata pulang dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan alias campur aduk. Berkat Sasuke atau mungkin lebih bisa dikatakan karena ulah Sasuke. Dia jadi merasakan sesuatu aneh yang telah melanda hatinya. Seingatnya, Hinata tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Untuk sementara ini, Hinata tidak dapat mendefinisikan perasaan apa yang kini tengah dirasakannya.

Mungkin salah satu kejahilan Sasuke adalah membuat seseorang menjadi merasa tidak karuan begini. Tetapi apa yang akan diterima Sasuke, dengan melakukan ini padanya ? Berbagai dugaan yang buruk tentang bungsu Uchiha itu, muncul dalam otak Hinata. Dan pada akhirnya Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa, Pangeran Uchiha itu sungguh misterius dan menakutkan.

Karena Hinata disibukkan dengan pemikirannya tentang Sasuke. Tanpa terasa mobil pribadi milik keluarga Hyuuga, telah mengantarkannya dengan selamat tiba di depan gerbang kediamannya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha...

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan segera disambut oleh para pelayan setianya. Para pelayannya sedikit agak terkejut dengan ekspresi tuan muda mereka. Biasanya kalau pada saat para pelayan memberikan salam pada Sasuke, pasti dia tidak akan membalasnya. Jangankan membalas, memandang saja tidak.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Bukan hanya membalas pandang, walaupun hampir tidak kelihatan. Tetapi para pelayan itu dapat memastikan bahwa Tuan Muda Bungsu mereka ini, sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. Walaupun mungkin cuma bisa disebut dengan seringaian, itu bisa membuat perhatian para pelayan tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan Sasuke.

Setelah sosok Sasuke tidak nampak lagi oleh mata, barulah kesadaran mereka dapat kembali seperti semula. Dan mulailah, acara gosip-menggosip yang biasa terjadi di kalangan para pelayan.

Baru beberapa detik, Sasuke mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang King size-nya. Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar pribadinya.

Tok..tok..tok...

"Sasuke-sama, bolehkah hamba masuk ke dalam ?" suara seseorang yang ada di balik pintu kamar Sasuke. yang dapat dipastikan itu adalah salah satu pelayan yang ada di istana-nya ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Nampak seorang pelayan pria yang bisa dikatakan sudah tua, masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. dia berjalan melangkah ke arah dimana Tuan Muda-nya berada. Setelah sedikit berada di depan Sasuke, pelayan tua itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Dan mulai menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Ini ada sebuah surat untuk Anda?" kata pelayan tua itu.

Sasuke sedikit menautkan sepasang alisnya. Dia agak terkejut dengan adanya sebuah surat yang datang ke rumahnya ditujukan kepadanya. Kalau di sekolah sih, sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Sasuke ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah surat. Bukan hanya sebuah, tetapi setumpuk surat yang ditujukan khusua kepadanya. Dan sudah dapat ditebak, siapa pengirim dari surat-surat tersebut ?

Pasti dari para gadis yang tidak pernah merasa bosan dan lelah untuk selalu mengusik ketenangan hidup Sasuke di sekolah. Sasuke yakin kalau surat yang ada di tangannya sekarang ini, bukanlah termasuk salah satu surat dari para fans girl-nya. Karena amplop surat ini tidak berwarna-warni dan tidak disertai coretan-coretan yang menurut Sasuke aneh terdapat pada surat itu.

Lagipula para fans girl Sasuke tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengirimkan surat padanya sampai ke kediaman megahnya ini. Jadi, dari segala pemikiran Sasuke dapat disimpulkan Sasuke. Surat ini pasti surat penting yang khusus dikirim kepadanya.

"Bila tidak ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan, hamba akan keluar sekarang," ucap pelayan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Daripada menduga-duga hal yang belum pasti, lebih baik kan memastikannya secara langsung.

Sasuke membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan surat yang ada di dalamnya. Di situ tertulis...

_**Jangan dekati Hinata Hyuuga lagi !**_

_**Kalau tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dirimu.**_

"Apa-apaan ini," ucap Sasuke seraya memandang remeh pada surat yang baru saja dibacanya itu.

Setelah membaca surat itu, Sasuke melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sebelum Sasuke memasuki pintu kamar mandi, dia terlebih dahulu meyobek surat tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Tuhan telah menunjukkan salah satu kuasanya, dengan mengganti waktu dari sore hari menjadi malam hari. Ini adalah saat dimana para penghuni bumi khususnya manusia, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang telah merasa lelah karena telah beraktifitas seharian ini.

Begitu juga, dengan Tuan Muda Uchiha yang satu ini. sebelum memejamkan kedua mata onyx-nya, dia mengingat kembali segala peristiwa yang terjadi selama satu hari ini. Rasanya muncul suatu semangat baru di dalam hatinya, untuk kembali melanjutkan aktifitas kesehariaannya besok. Hal itu, tanpa sadar telah membuat pemuda jaim ini menyunggingkan sedikit senyum berharganya.

"Hm, semakin menarik saja," gumam Sasuke.

Kalau biasanya Hinata menyambut pagi dengan suka cita, hari ini dia menyambutnya dengan perasaan lain. Perasaan cemas, malu dan bingung. Semua itu dirasakannya, berkat peristiwa yang kemarin terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke di sekolah.

Bekas ciuman Sasuke, masih terasa panas bagi Hinata. Karena ini pertama kalinya, dia dicium oleh seorang laki-laki selain keluarganya. Jadi, wajar saja kalau sekarang Hinata merasakan akeh di dalam dirinya.

Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi ketika nanti dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di sekolah ? Hinata harus memasang wajah yang bagaimana ketika bertemu dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Muncul rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya. Seharusnya dia menolak saja ketika akan dicium oleh Sasuke. Tetapi kenapa pada saat itu, Hinata malah diam saja ketika Sasuke hendak menciumnya. Dia merasa bimbang antara menolak atau menerima ciuman itu.

Dan ketika Hinata masih memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba saja wajah sudah ada di depannya. Karena tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan yang mana. Jadinya, dia malah diam saja dan menerima ciuman dari Sasuke itu.

Dari berbagai pikiran yang muncul dalam otaknya, tiba-tiba muncul suatu pertanyaan dalam hati Hinata. Kenapa pada saat itu dia merasa bingung dan bimbang ? Seharusnya kan dia langsung menolak saja permintaan menyebalkan dari Sasuke itu.

Apa mungkin sudah mulai timbul rasa lain selain rasa benci dan takut yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke ? Perasaan apakah itu ? Untuk sementara ini, Hinata belum menemukan jawabannya.

Selama di meja makan, Hinata terlihat reseh memikirkan saan nanti di sekolah, dia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya hal itu, telah memancing perhatian salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang juga sedang sarapan di meja tersebut.

"Ada apa, Hinata ? Kenapa mukamu agak pucat seperti itu ?"

Hinata menoleh, mendengar seseorang yang ada di sampingnya menanyakan tentang keadaannya. Sepasang mata lavendernya, mendapati sepasang mata lavender yang sama sepertinya tengah menatapnya. Khawatir, itulah kesan pertama yang Hinata tangkap. Setelah melihat raut muka kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Neji-nii. Ini mungkin karena tadi malam, aku tidur agak larut malam. Hehehee... karena keasyikan membaca novel," jelas Hinata yang sedikit agak berbohong.

"Hm, apa karena hanya itu saja ?" selidik Neji dengan menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Be-benar, kok. Neji-nii tidak perlu merasa khawatir," jawab Hinata dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan, ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi di sekolahmu ?"

"Se-semua menyenangkan."

"Apa benar?"

"Benar"

"Mungkin aku perlu untuk cuti kuliah."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Untuk bisa bersama dengan adikku di sekolah."

"A-apa?"

Hanabi sedikit tersedak, mendengarnya apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Gawat, nih. Kalau sampai kakaknya juga mengikutinya sampai ke sekolah. Nanti apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya. Di sekolah, Hanabi kan terkenal sebagai siswi yang pintar dan mandiri. Bukanlah seorang gadis yang manja dan penakut, yang selalu diawasi dan dijaga kemana pun dia pergi.

Menurut Hanabi, kali ini kakaknya sungguh keterlaluan. Untung saja di sini, tidak ada Ayah dan Ibunya. Karena Ayahnya sudah berangkat kerja ke kantor lebih pagi dari biasanya, sebelum mereka bisa makan pagi bersama. Sedangkan Ibunya masih sibuk menyiapkan bekal makanan mereka di dapur.

Kalau orang tuanya sekarang juga ada di meja makan. Pasti akan semakin menambah keruh suasana. Bisa-bisa mereka setuju dengan usul Neji. Untuk mengawasi dan menjaga mereka di sekolah, dan tentunya dengan menyewa beberapa orang untuk melakukannya. Apabila hal ini terjadi, tentu saja akan menciptakan image-nya di sekolah.

Hanabi harus melakukan seseuatu untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Karena apapun yang akan dialami oleh Hinata, akan berdampak pada dirinya, Dan tentu saja hati nurani seorang Hanabi Hyuuga tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Tidak ada masalah, kan ?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja ada," sela Hanabi.

Hal itu, membuat Hinata dan Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hanabi. Tidak biasanya Hanabi ikut berpartisipasi dengan pembicaraan yang tidak menyangkut dirinya.

"Apabila Neji-nii sampai melakukan hal itu, itu dapat berdampak buruk pada kedua belah pihak," lanjut Hanabi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

"Pertama dari pihak Hinata-nee. Perbuatan Neji-nii yang berada di samping Hinata-nee di sekolahnya, itu dapat membuat Neesan jadi tidak bisa tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi seorang gadis Hyuuga yang mandiri. Selain itu, juga dapat membuat Neesan jadi tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Coba pikirkan, mana ada yang mau berteman dengan seorang gadis SMA yang kemana-mana masih dijaga sama kakaknya ? Itu kan bisa membuat citra Hinata-nee menjadi semakin buruk di sekolah," jelas Hanabi.

"..."

Terlihat Neji sedang memikirkan semua perkataan dari Hanabi. Tetapi kelihatannya Neji masih tidak terlalu sepenuhnya menerima penjelasan dari Hanabi.

"Lalu?" tanya Neji.

"Kemudian dari pihak kedua itu, tentu saja Neji-nii sendiri. Apabila Niisan mengambil cuti, hal itu akan mengganggu proses pendidikan Neji-nii, kan ? Tentunya Niisan tidak mau kan, apabila keluarga kita dicap sebagai keluarga yang mempunyai penerus yang buru. Karena salah satu anak dari seorang Hiashi Hyuuga, memakan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk lulus dari sebuah Universitas," jelas Hinata.

Hanabi tahu kalau menyangkut kehormatan keluarga Hyuuga, pasti Neji tidak akan banyak berkutik. Terlihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Hanabi, karena melihat raut wajah Neji. Yang sepertinya menerima penjelasan dari Hanabi, walaupun kelihatannya terpaksa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Niisan tidak akan mengambil cuti, " ucap Neji.

Mendengar hal itu, Hanabi dan khususnya Hinata dapat merasa lega. Kali ini Hinata telah berhutang budi pada adik perempuan semata wayangnya ini.

"Namun, kalau sampai Niisan mencium adanya kabar yang buruk tentangmu di sekolah. Niisan akan segera bertindak, dan pada saat itu tidak akan ada alasan lagi untuk mencegahnya," ancam Neji.

Yah, paling tidak untuk sementara ini, Neji tidak akan melaksanakan niatnya untuk menjaga Hinata di sekolah. Dan setelah segala persiapan untuk sekolah sudah selesai, mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mobil. Untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Di dalam mobil, Hinata terus berdoa dalam hatinya. Agar nantinya dia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Yah walaupun bertemu, setidaknya jangan sampai bertemu pandang dengannya. Karena Hinata tahu apabila sampai menatap kedua mata onyx itu, dia pasti tidak akan bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seperti seekor kelinci yang bertemu pandang dengan senapan seorang pemburu.

Setelah sekian menit, akhirnya mobil peribadi milik keluarga Hyuuga tiba juga di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Seperti biasa, sebelum Hinata masuk ke dalam sekolah. dia pasti akan memberi salam terlebih dahulu kepada kedua saudaranya itu.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat duluan ya. Jaa~" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hm, Ja~" balas Hanabi.

Kali ini, Neji hanya diam seribu bahasa. Sebenarnya dia masih agak kesal, karena tadi pendapatnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh adiknya. Setelah mobil pribadi keluar Hyuuga meninggalkan gerbang Konoha Gakuen, Hinata bergegas pergi menuju ke kelasnya. Dia tidak mau kalau pagi ini, dia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan, kedua telinganya menangkap suatu suara. Lebih tepatnya beberapa teriakan sekelompok gadis.

"Kyaaaaa, Sasuke-kuuunn..."

Mendengar itu, kedua kaki Hinata serasa mendapatkan tenaga baru. Untuk segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Dan akhirnya untuk kesekian kalinya, seorang Hyuuga Hinata harus berlari menjauh dari jangkauan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Walaupun Hinata berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan siswa Konoha Gakuen yang sedang berlalu lalang di halaman sekolah. Sepasang mata onyx Sasuke, pasti dengan mudah dapat menemukannya. Karena tidak banyak bahkan jarang gadis yang berlari menjauh darinya, ketika idola Konoha Gauken itu tiba di sekolah.

'Sekeras apapun usahamu untuk berlari menjauh dariku. Namun, aku pastikan ! Pada akhirnya kau akan berlari menuju ke arahku,' batin Sasuke.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bagi Hinata untuk tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. Dia segera membuka pintu kelas, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah, Hinata duduk di bangkunya.

Dia menoleh ke arah bangku yang ada di samping kanannya. Bangku itu masih kosong, sepertinya hari ini Tenten agak lama tiba di kelas. Daripada diam sendiri, dan terus memikirkan tentang bungsu Uchiha yang jahil itu. Lebih baik merilekskan pikiran, dengan menikmati pemandangan langit yang begitu indah saat pagi hari seperti sekarang ini. Yang tersaji di jendela kelas, tepat berada di sampingnya.

Biru cerah telah mendominasi langit pagi ini. Menurut Hinata, itu begitu indah. Makanya Hinata sangat menyukai warna biru muda. Selain itu, terlihat sekelompok burung yang terbang menghiasi langit biru ini. Dan angin pagi yang sejuk, datang menerpa wajahnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati setiap belaian angin yang memanjakan kulitnya. Ini begitu menenangkan.

Saking asyiknya menikmati pemandangan alam, Hinata tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata onyx yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahnya. Pagi ini, gadis yang datang di kelas masih sedikit. Jadi, ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas tidak ada teriakan histeris yang biasa ditujukan padanya.

Hinata membuka kedua mata lavendernya, kemudian dia tersenyum. Sepertinya hal yang baru saja dia alami, sedikit banyak dapat mengurangi beban yang ada di dalam hatinya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan kelas. Namun, seketika matanya agak membulat. Karena pandangannya ke depan terhalang oleh punggung seorang pemuda yang duduk di depan bangkunya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan bungsu Uchiha ini. kapan dia masuk ke dalam kelas ? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada di hadapan Hinata ? Kenapa bisa Hinata tidak menyadarinya ? (Sasuke kan kayak Jin, yang bisa menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba. *Author dilempar kunai oleh Sasuke*).

Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa dia merasa malu. Bahkan hanya sekedar melihat punggung Sasuke pun, dia tidak berani. Kali ini Hinata baru menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Setiap Sasuke ada di sekitarnya, entah kenapa Hinata ingin selalu dari tempat itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sih, Hinata merasa dirinya itu seperti seorang pencuri. Yang dikejar-kejar oleh polisi. Seorang pencuri ? Memangnya apa yang telah Hinata curi dari Sasuke ? Sepertinya Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka iri dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Apalagi berniat untuk mencurinya. Itu malah semakin tidak mungkin.

Setelah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang, yang diketahui bernama Kurenai-sensei. Memasuki ruang kelas 2-1, dimulailah kegiatan belajar-mengajar hari ini. Suasana kelas terlihat seperti biasanya ketika Kurenai-sensei memberikan materi pelajaran. Namun, hari ini akan berbeda. Setelah apa yang akan diumumkan oleh Kurenai-sensei ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

Teet...teet...teet...

Akhirnya saat-saat yang telah dinantikan oleh para siswa Konoha Gakuen, yang khususnya para siswa kelas 2-1 ini telah tiba. Wajah-wajah siswa-siswi kelas 2-1 ini, terlihat cerah dan berbinar-binar menyambut jam istirahat. Yah, walaupun ada diantara mereka yang terlihat tidak sebahagia teman-temannya. Tentunya kalian tahu kan, siapa orang itu ?

"Tenang...tenang... Sensei minta perhatiannya sebentar," ucap Kurenai-sensei.

"Ada apa, sensei ?" celetuk salah satu siswa.

"Sensei ada pengumuman untuk kalian."

"Pengumuman ? Apa itu, sensei ?"

"Makanya kalian tenang dulu. Baru sensei beritahukan apa pengumuman tersebut."

"Baik, sensei."

"Pengumumannya... Khusus hari ini, kalian sekarang boleh belajar di rumah. Karena sekarang para sensei akan mengadakan sebuah rapat."

"Belajar di rumah ? Itu maksudnya..."

"Ya. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

"Horeeeee..."

"Kalian boleh merasa senang, tetapi jangan sampai lupa untuk belajar di rumah."

"Baik, senseeeii..."

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sekian. Semoga kalian selamat sampai tiba di rumah. Dan kita akan berjumpa lagi besok."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kurenai sensei meninggalkan kelas 2-1. Sepeninggal Kurenai-sensei, suasana kelas menjadi semain riuh. Mereka sangat senang dengan pengumuman yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia sangat senang mendengar pengumuman itu. Dengan ini, berarti dia tidak perlu bersama dengan Sasuke. Yang biasa ia lakukan ketika jam istirahat tiba. Berarti sekarang dia bisa langsung pulang, tanpa menemui Sasuke.

Seperti biasa, Hinata menunggu sampai teman-temannya pulang semua. Dan nantinya dia akan pulang paling akhir sendiri. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini, Hinata tidak menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terakhir ada di kelas. Karena selain dirinya, juga masih ada satu orang yang ada di kelas.

Orang itu adalah pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang sekarang tengah menatapnya. Dan kelihatannya lagi-lagi, dia akan mengeluarkan jurus jahilnya pada Hinata.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke arah Hinata.

"I-iya. Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Hinata.

"Ikut aku sebentar," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Eh?"

Hinata terkejut, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya. Dan membawanya (yang bisa dikatakan dengan paksa) keluar dari kelas. Mereka melewati koridor sekolah dengan tetap bergandengan tangan. Hal ini tentu saja, membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih Hinata.

Hinata merasa heran, kenapa tangannnya tidak dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke hanya cukup dengan menyuruh Hinata mengikutinya., pasti Hinata juga akan mengikutinya. Jadi, Sasuke tidak perlu menenteng-nenteng tangan Hinata sampai seperti ini.

"Ki-kita mau kemana, Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Hinata.

Entah karena apa, Hinata begitu saja percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Padahal dia tidak tahu, kemana Sasuke akan membawanya pergi. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya ? Dan perbuatan jahil apalagi yang akan dia terima dari Sasuke ?

Semua dugaan itu, sekarang tidak terlintas di dalam pikiran Hinata. Debaran jantung Hinata, seakan-akan menguasai seluruh pikiran dan hati Hinata. Semenjak dia bersama dengan Sasuke, perasaan aneh ini selalu menyerangnya.

Entah sudah berapa menit, waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk sampai di sebuah tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput hijau. Di situ tumbuh pohon-pohon yang menjulang cukup tinggi, dan di depannya terdapat aliran sungai yang airnya cukup jernih. Tempat ini memang terletak tidak jauh dari Konoha Gakuen, jadi mereka dapat menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki saja.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah salah satu pohon yang ada di situ. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata, kemudian dia duduk bersandar pada pohon.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi," perintah Sasuke.

Jadi, maksudnya Sasuke mengajaknya kemari. Hanya untuk menjadikannya sebagai jam weker saja. Sungguh keterlaluan. Tetapi Hinata seharusnya dapat menduga kalau hal menyebalkan seperti ini, akan menimpanya. Bila dia bersama dengan bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Jangan mencoba untuk pergi dari sini. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya!" ancam Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan sepertinya dia akan memulai tidur siangnya.

Ya, tentu saja Hinata tahu apa akibatnya, kalau dia sampai meninggalkan tempat ini. Apalagi akibatnya kalau bukan menambah waktu hukuman Hinata. Daripada nanti hukumannya bertambah, lebih baik Hinata menuruti keinginan Sasuke saja.

Lagipula tidak buruk juga, menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang tenang dan sesejuk ini. Setelah memastikan Sasuke berada di alam mimpinya, Hinata melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke sungai yang mengalir tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke tidur.

Walaupun Hinata tidak bisa berenang, tetapi dia sangat bermain di sungai maupun di laut. Airnya terlihat jernih di mata Hinata, melihat itu membuat Hinata melepaskan kedua sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dengan kaki yang telanjang, Hinata memasuki aliran sungai tersebut.

Rasa dingin begitu saja merambat di kedua kaki Hinata. Walaupun dingin, namun Hinata tetap menikmati setiap aliran sungai yang menerpa kedua kakinya. Kemudian dia memainkan air di sungai tersebut. Hal itu, membuat Hinata dapat mengeluarkan senyum indahnya.

Setelah puas bermain di sungai, Hinata mengendarkan pandangannya ke arah kanan sungai itu. Di situ tumbuh beberapa macam bunga kecil yang sedang bermekaran. Karena kesukaannya akan bunga, tentu saja itu membuatnya beranjak dari sungai itu, dan menuju ke tempat bunga-bunga kecil tersebut.

Hinata berjongkok, dan menikmati keindahan setiap bunga yang sedang bermekaran di hadapannya sekarang ini. Dia begitu suka dengan bunga, oleh karena itu Hinata tidak tega untuk mengakhiri masa hidup bunga tersebut dengan memetiknya. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk cuma memandangnya saja.

Di antara bunga-bunga tersebut ternyata ada seekor kupu-kupu yang tengah terbang rendah di hadapan Hinata. Kupu-kupu tersebut mempunyai warna ungu tua yang indah di setiap sayapnya. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kupu-kupu tersebut, agar hewan cantik itu dapat hinggap di jari tangannya.

Dan anehnya, hewan cantik tersebut mau mengabulkan permintaan Hinata dengan hinggap di salah satu jari tangannya. Hinata tersenyum melihat hal itu. Setelah puas menikmati keindahan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di jarinya, Hinata membiarkan hewan cantik itu menikmati kebebasannya lagi.

Hinata merasa sedikit lelah dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Oleh karena itu, dia berjalan lagi ke tempat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon. Setelah berada di sekitar Sasuke, Hinata mencoba berjalan sepelan mungkin. Agar pemuda yang sekarang tengah tertidur itu, tidak bangun karena kedatangannya.

Hinata duduk dengan perlahan di depan Sasuke. Entah kenapa ketika Sasuke sedang tertidur, bagi Hinata pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini terlihat seperti malaikat yang tengah tertidur. Tentu saja itu sangat berbanding terbalik, ketika Tuan Muda Uchiha ini sedang dalam keadaan sadar. Pasti dia selalu mencari cara untuk berbuat jahil pada orang lain.

Wajah yang bersih tanpa ada setitik noda pun yang menutupinya. Hidung yang mancung, dan juga bulu mata yang lentik. Semua itu tersaji di depan Hinata. Melihat itu, tak ayal telah membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah merona.

Entah ini menjadi kebiasaan baik atau buruk Hinata. Yang pasti, setiap dia melihat keindahan sesuatu indah yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata pasti ingin menciumnya. Jadi, tanpa mempertimbangkan apa akibat yang akan diterimanya. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Setelah merasa dekat dengan tujuannya, Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencium mata kiri Sasuke.

Setelah sadar akan perbuatannya, Hinata mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya kali ini usahanya akan gagal. Karena ada sesuatu yang melingkar di pinggang Hinata, dan menariknya untuk mendekat lagi ke arah Sasuke.

Alhasil, tubuh Hinata bertumpu pada tubuh Sasuke. Entah sudah sadar atau belum, Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah Hinata. Dan pada akhirnya, wajah Sasuke sekarang tengah menyusup ke leher Hinata.

Nafas Sasuke terasa menggelitik di leher Hinata. Sontak hal itu telah membuat warna merah di wajahnya. Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di lehernya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin lepas dari dekapan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Namun ketika untuk kedua kalinya ini, Sasuke menciumnya. Entah kenapa ketika itu terjadi, Sasuke seperti menyalurkan suatu virus. Yang telah membuat seluruh tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga. Alhasil, Hinata hanya terduduk lemas dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memohon Sasuke untuk menghentikan segala perbuatan pemuda itu padanya.

"Sa-su-ke-kun. Le-lepaskan aku," rintih Hinata, kini suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang akan menangis.

Setelah Hinata mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa ? Pelukan Sasuke terhadap Hinata secara perlahan mulai mengendur. Hinata memanfaatkan hal itu, untuk segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya kali ini, usahanya berhasil untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Hinata memegang lehernya, yang tadi baru saja tersentuh oleh Sasuke. Di bagian lehernya yang dicium oleh Sasuke itu, sepertinya mengeluarkan rasa panas yang dapat merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata sungguh terkejut, karena melihat pemuda yang baru saja mendekapnya itu. Tetap masih dalam keadaan memejamkan mata. Jadi, tadi Sasuke melakukan itu pada Hinata ketika dia masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Anggapan Hinata tentang Sasuke yang tengah tertidur itu seperti malaikat hancur sudah. Karena walaupun dia dalam keadaan tidak sadar pun, masih tetap bisa berbuat jahil pada orang yang ada di sampingnya.

Hinata berdiri sambil menutup erat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mencoba menahan tangis yang kelihatannya akan pecah karena perbuatan Sasuke padanya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki dan tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, Hinata segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu kepadanya ? Kenapa Sasuke sangat senang berbuat jahil padanya ? Dan parahnya lagi, kenapa dia tadi tanpa sadar dapat mencium mata Sasuke ?

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di dalam kepala Hinata. Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke tadi mengira Hinata adalah gadis lain, yang kemungkinan adalah pacarnya. Mana mungkin kalau bukan dengan pacar, Sasuke mau melakukan hal itu ?

Pacar ? Kata itu menyebabkan, hati Hinata sedikit bergetar. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang menyusup ke perasaannya. Kenapa dia harus kecewa ? Bukan kah wajar bila pemuda seperti Sasuke mempunyai pacar ? Toh itu kan bukan urusannya. Jadi, kenapa dia harus merasa seperti ini ?

Dari semua pikiran yang ada di kepala Hinata, dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya salah dalam kejadian tadi. Hinata menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya. Kalau bukan salah Sasuke, kenapa sekarang dia harus berlari menjauh dari Sasuke ?

Hinata jadi malu sendiri karena perbuatannya. Dia menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Setelah perasaannya berangsur-angsur tenang, barulah Hinata menyadari bahwa sekarang dia sedang tidak membawa tas.

'Mungkin ketinggalan di tempat tadi,' pikir Hinata.

Jadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat itu. Untuk mengambil tasnya, sekaligus membangunkan Sasuke. Kalau tadi Sasuke masih dalam keadaan tidur, tentunya dia tidak akan sadar ataupun tahu akan apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata.

Tentunya Hinata tidak perlu malu, ketika nanti dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Yang lebih penting lagi, Hinata harus memasang ekspresi setenang mungkin, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka berdua.

Hinata berbalik dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali ke tempat itu. Dia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, karena Hinata tidak mau kalau Sasuke sudah terbangun dari tidurnya ketika dia sampai ke tempat itu. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, Sasuke pasti akan menambah lagi waktu hukumannya. Dan tentu saja Hinata tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi.

Dan sekarang, Hinata sudah berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang tersaji di depan kedua mata lavandernya.

Dia melihat...

_**^TBC^**_

Sebagai permintaan maaf dari Meiru atas keterlambatan meng-up date fanfic ini

Chapter ini Meiru buat lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya

Semoga para reader tidak merasa bosan dengan chapter ini

Karena adegan romance Sasuhina-nya lagi-lagi muncul sedikit

Entah kenapa, Meiru ingin menampilkan perbincangan dalam keluarga Hyuuga

Apakah menurut kalian, Meiru perlu mengubah Genre-nya ?

Hamba sangat membutuhkan pendapat dari reader sekalian

Oleh karena itu. Mohon reviewnya...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

^ Arigatou ^


	7. Chapter 7

Hamba menyadari bahwa berapa kali pun mengucapkan kata maaf

Tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa penasaran kalian selama menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini

Namun, walaupun seperti itu

Hamba dengan setulus tetap meminta maaf kepada para reader

Gomenasai100x...

Terima kasih banyak

Untuk para reader yang setia mengikuti kelanjutan dari fanfic ini

Dan tentu saja para reviewer yang senantiasa memberikan komentar atas fanfic ini

Hontou ni arigatou... ^_^

.

.

.

**Balasan review untuk chapter 6 :**

**Dark Blizzard734 :** Ya tidak apa-apa, yang penting tetap setia membaca dan tak lupa untuk mereview-nya.

**Ulva-chan :** Sepertinya masih dirahasiain siapa pengirim surat itu. Namun, chapter-chapter selanjutnya pasti akan ketahuan. Siapa sebenarnya pengirim surat tersebut. Btw, menurutmu siapa ?

**Miya-hime Nakashinki : **Berubah lagi ya namanya. Meiru memang tidak terlalu bisa membuat adegan romance, namun Meiru berharap segala perasaan yang terkandung di dalam adegan itu. Dapat tersampaikan dengan baik kepada kalian. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Meiru akan berusaha memperbaiki segala kesalahannya.

**Uchiha Flynn :** Gomenasai, kalau salah menulis nama kamu. Kenapa kamu berpikir bahwa si pengirim surat itu adalah Neji ?

**Sora Hinase : **Terima kasih ^_^... karena kamu telah suka dan penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari fanfic ini. Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengurangi rasa sukamu dengan fanfic ini.

**Uchihyuu Nagisa, Lollytha-chan, RikurohiYuki03, ReNnoVv, Tsuki-chan : **Terima kasih atas segala pujian dan nasehatnya^_^ Itu semua sangat berarti bagi Meiru. Ini sudah Meiru up date.

**Nerazzuri : **Meiru memang tidak pandai membuat adegan romance. Mohon bimbingannya yaa... Ritme-nya memang Meiru usahain untuk seteratur mungkin. Ini sudah Meiru up date.

**Shaniechan : **Meiru juga pengen jadi Hinata, yang bisa melihat wajah Sasuke saat tidur. Pasti lucu dan tampan banget. Heheheee... Si pengirim surat masih dirahasiakan, tapi kalau tetap mengikuti fanfic ini. Pasti kamu akan tahu siapa pengirimnya.

**Dindahatake : **Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir bahwa Neji yang melakukan semua itu ? Gomenasai, kalau chapter ini akan lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tidak apa-apa koq.. Yang penting tetap setia membaca dan mereview fanfic ini.

**Chikuma New : **Salam kenal juga. Maaf kalau typo-nya masih ada, namun di setiap chapter Meiru selalu berusaha untuk mengusir typo2x itu (memangnya lalat diusir, heheee). Terseerah kamu mau manggil Meiru apa, yang penting baik. Makasih sudah mau nge-fav fanfic ini.

**Hyugga Hime-chan : **Terima kasih atas segala pujianmu, Hime. Ini sudah up date. Jangan lupa untuk membaca dan mereviewnya yaw...^_^

Meiru mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para reader dan reviewer

Partipisi kalian terhadap fanfic ini

Sungguh sangat mendukung dan membantu Meiru untuk tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini

Hontou ni arigatou, Minna-san...^_^

Tak lupa pula Meiru meminta maaf

Kalau di chapter ini masih terdapat banyak typo

Padahal Meiru sudah memeriksanya berulang kali

Mohon dimaklumi

Tanpa banyak kata lagi

Meiru persembahkan...

**SASUHINA**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MOONLIGHT IN ONYX**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang tersaji di depan kedua mata lavandernya.

Dia melihat...

Pemuda yang terakhir kali Hinata lihat masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Sekarang tengah terlibat perkelahian dengan sekelompok anak laki-laki. Melihat itu, Hinata segera berlari ke arah Sasuke. Dia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke, yang akan babak belur dihajar oleh sekelompok anak laki-laki itu. Setiap orang yang akan melihat, pasti akan menganggap seperti itu. Sasuke kan seorang diri melawan sekitar 8 anak laki-laki. Tentunya dia akan kalah.

Namun, ternyata perkiraan Hinata itu salah besar. Karena dia mellihat, bukannya Sasuke yang babak belur. Melainkan lawan Sasuke-lah yang mengalami cidera luka yang lumayan parah. Lagi-lagi bungsu Uchiha ini, telah membuat Hinata tercengang.

Ternyata kedatangan Hinata disadari oleh Sasuke, begitu juga dengan sekelompok anak laki-laki itu. Setelah menyadari kedatangan Hinata, mereka memutuskan untuk lari dan pergi dari tempat itu. Walaupun sepertinya perkelahiannya belum sampai batas akhir.

Seragam Sasuke terlihat kotor dan berantakan. Walaupun dia dapat unggul dalam perkelahian itu, namun tetap saja ada kenangan dari sekelompok anak laki-laki itu di tangan dan ujung bibirnya. Melihat itu, entah kenapa rasa nyeri muncul di dalam hati Hinata. Dia merasa seperti dirinya-lah yang mengalami luka tersebut. Hinata segera berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap datar ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tidak percaya dengan jawaban dari Sasuke. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, dan menyentuh luka yang ada di wajah Sasuke. Tentu saja hal itu, membuat si empunya wajah meringis kesakitan.

"Ma-maf," ucap Hinata setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah meringis itu.

"Apa sih yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan Hinata yang tiba-tiba menyentuh wajahnya itu.

"Memastikan?" jawab Hinata dengan polos.

"Memastikan apa?"

"Ternyata kamu bisa sakit juga, ya?"

"Ya bisalah. Memangnya ada manusia yang tidak mempunyai rasa sakit."

Melihat Sasuke yang sedang merasa kesal dan sedikit cemberut itu. Membuat Hinata sedikit mengeluarkan tawanya. Menurut Hinata, sekarang Sasuke terlihat lucu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda dingin macam Sasuke, bisa bertingkah seperti ini juga.

Sasuke merasa kesal melihat Hinata yang sedang menertawainya. Berani sekali, gadis ini menertawakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Hmph, ma-maaf," ucap Hinata sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ya sudah tertawa saja sepuasmu," ucap Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

"Tu-tunggu," ucap Hinata sambil menarik tangan kiri Sasuke.

Untuk kedua kalinya, seorang Hyuuga Hinata mampu membuat Tuan Muda Uchiha ini sedikit membulatkan kedua mata onyx-nya. Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha, harus selalu bisa menjaga emosinya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke segera memasang kembali wajah dinginnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dan menatap Hinata. Dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata 'Ada apalagi?'

"Lukamu harus diobati dulu," ucap Hinata dengan rasa khawatir tampak jelas di wajah manisnya itu.

"Tidak usah," ucap Sasuke sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ta-tapi kalau tidak segera diobati, nanti bisa infeksi," protes Hinata.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasuke yang tanpa sedikit pun mengubah nada bicaranya yang dingin itu.

"Te-tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku. Kamu berkelahi dan terluka di depan mataku. Mana bisa aku membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Mana bisa aku berbuat seperti itu."

"Huh, kau itu! Dari tadi cerewet sekali. Aku terluka atau tidak, itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepadamu. Lagipula seharusnya kau merasa senang kan? Melihat orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggumu, sekarang sedang terluka seperti ini. Jadi, untuk apa kau mau bersusah payah untuk mengobati lukanya, hah?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Untuk kesekian kalinya, sepasang mata onyxnya dibuat sedikit melebar karena tatapan sepasang mata lavender yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sungguh jelas terlihat, bahwa sepasang mata lavender itu tengah berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sepertinya tadi dia telah mengatakan hal yang benar. Lalu kenapa Hinata sekarang tampak ingin menangis. Memangnya dia telah mengatakan hal yang menyakiti hati gadis Hyuuga ini.

Hinata tidak tahu, kenapa setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke itu. Membuat rasa nyeri lagi-lagi menyerang hatinya. Dan hal itu, telah membuat air mata berkumpul di ujung pelupuk kedua mata lavendernya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata menahan agar air mata tidak jatuh dari kedua matanya. Karena dia sudah berjanji pada seseorang bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi anak yang cengeng lagi. Selain itu, Hinata juga tidak ingin menangis hanya karena pemuda menyebalkan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau tidak mau diobati, ya sudah. Tidak perlu semarah itu kan ? " bentak Hinata.

Setelah itu, Hinata langsung membalikkan badannya. Dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi bungsu Uchiha ini. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal di dalam hatinya. Namun baru berjalan tiga langkah, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada yang menariknya ke belakang.

Hinata tidak bisa melawan ketika ada seseorang yang menariknya dan kini sedang memeluknya itu. Tentu saja karena tenaga orang itu jauh lebih besar daripada tenaga kecilnya. Seketika itu juga kedua mata lavender itu membulat sempurna.

Tanpa mendongak ke atas pun, Hinata tahu siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya kini. Aroma khas ini, selama beberapa hari ini telah menghiasi indra penciumannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang mempunyai aroma khas seperti ini, selain pemuda ini. Pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

"..."

"Jangan pergi dengan wajah seperti itu."

"..."

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari gadis Hyuuga ini. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sasuke mengeluarkan kata keramatnya.

"Maaf."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Dia memberi kebebasan pada Hinata untuk bernafas secara normal seperti sedia kala. Sasuke tahu, tentunya gadis ini sulit bernafas karena sedikit sesak ketika ada di pelukannya tadi.

Hinata sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh kedua telingnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pemuda yang suka memerintah dan egois ini, akan meminta maaf padanya. Kalau sekarang Hinata meragukan akan pendengarannya, tentunya dia tidak akan meragukan akan daya penglihatannya. Hinata tidak akan salah melihat dalam jarak sedekat ini. Karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke tidak sampai satu meter.

Menyesal, itulah rasa yang tersirat di wajah bungsu Uchiha ini. Baru pertama kalinya ini, Hinata melihat wajah sendu Sasuke. Melihat itu, entah kenapa segala rasa kesal dan marah yang tadi menguasai hatinya. Lenyap seketika. Hinata jadi bingung dibuatnya. Kenapa perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya begitu cepat berubah-ubah ketika di dekat pemuda bermata onyx ini?

"A-apa yang mengucapkan kata maaf itu tadi ka-kamu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bu-bukan," jawab Sasuke dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke selalu bersama Hinata. Dia jadi ketulatan penyakit gagapnya gadis bermata lavender ini.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Orang lain mungkin," jawab Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Ma-mana mungkin? Dari tadi kan cuma kita berdua saja yang ada di sini."

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa harus bertanya."

Untuk kali ini, Hinata benar-benar yakin akan apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Semburat merah ya walaupun tipis tampak menghiasi kedua pipi putih pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sekarang bukan rasa nyeri yang merasuk di hati Hinata. Namun, rasa geli yang menggelitik hatinya, setelah melihat wajah Sasuke itu.

Dan hal itu, sukses telah membuat Hinata kembali menyunggingkan senyum terindahnya. Pemuda Uchiha ini memang mampu memunculkan air mata dan senyuman Hinata, dalam waktu yang relatif singkat.

"Kenapa cuma diam? Katanya ingin mengobati lukaku ini," ucap Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata.

Hinata segera mengambil plester pembalut luka yang selalu mendiami tasnya. Ketika akan menempelkan plester itu di wajah Sasuke, kedua matanya disilaukan oleh sesuatu yang dipakai oleh Sasuke. Benda itu mengkilap, karena terkena sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah daun yang ada di pohon. Tempat mereka berdua berada sekarang.

Hinata menyipitkan sebelah matanya karena hal itu. Ketika dia kembali membuka matanya, Hinata sungguh terkejut dengan sebuah benda yang ada persis di depan wajahnya kini. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. Karena Hinata sangat terkejut kali ini. Sampai-sampai plester yang ada di tangannya, jatuh seketika di tanah.

Sebuah benda berharga pemberian almarhum kakeknya

Sebuah benda yang selalu ia jaga dengan sepenuh hatinya

Sebuah benda seperti jimat keberuntungan dalam kehidupannya

Dan sebuah benda yang telah diberikan kepada seseorang yang berarti di masa lalunya

Kalung dengan liontin berinisial H.

Setelah beberapa pernyataan yang muncul di dalam hati Hinata. Dan sekarang muncul beberapa pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

Kenapa kalung itu ada pada Sasuke ?

Apakah Sasuke itu, anak laki-laki yang pernah menolongnya di TK dulu ?

Kalau benar iya, kenapa selama ini Sasuke bersikap seperti tidak mengenalnya ?

Atau mungkin Sasuke memang benar-benar telah melupakannya ?

Karena berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepalanya, Hinata jadi tidak bisa berfikir secara jernih. Perasaan kecewa, malu, penasaran, senang, sedih, dan tidak percaya, semua itu bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

Hinata mundur selangkah demi selangkah, setelah itu dia segera berbalik. Dan berlari menjauh, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rasa khawatir yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya itu.

Sasuke dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata oleh Hinata. Setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut (ralat : sangat terkejut), yang baru kali ini dia lihat di wajah polos gadis Hyuuga itu. Sepertinya baru saja senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman itu luntur begitu saja dari wajahnya. Dan kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata langsung berlari ke kamarnya. tanpa memperdulikan sapaan lembut dari Ibunya. Tentu saja melihat hal itu, telah menimbulkan rasa khawatir di hati Hyuuga Hikari. Karena tidak biasanya putri pertamanya itu, bersikap seperti ini. Namun, ketika Hikari akan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar Hinata. Langkahnya terhenti karena ada seorang pelayan yang akan bertanya kepadanya tentang persiapan acara nanti malam. Maklumlah, nanti malam keluarga Hyuuga akan kedatangan tamu yang sangat penting. Dan akhirnya, Hikari mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kamar putri sulungnya itu.

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang besarnya. Segala perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Karena selama ini, dia belum dapat menemukan sikap apa yang akan dilakukan saat bertemu dengan penolong kecilnya itu. Jadi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ketika menemukan seseorang yang telah memakai kalung pemberian almarhum kakeknya itu.

Hinata yakin sekali, kalau kalung yang dipakai Sasuke itu adalah kalungnya. Karena di liontin kalung yang berinisial H itu, terdapat lima permata putih. Kata almarhum kakeknya, kalung itu hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Karena kalung itu dipesan khusus oleh kakeknya untuk nenek, sang istri tercinta. Jadi, Hinata tidak akan ragu untuk berkata bahwa kalung yang sekarang dipakai Sasuke itu adalah kalung keberuntungannya.

Dan kenapa dia tadi tiba-tiba lari meninggalkan Sasuke? Itu karena Hinata terlalu terkejut dan tidak percaya, saat menemukan fakta bahwa Sasuke-lah yang memakai kalung itu. Yang sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ternyata bungsu Uchiha itu adalah anak laki-laki penolongnya. Seseorang yang selama ini sangat Hinata harapkan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Karena pertolongan anak laki-laki itu padanya itu sangatlah berarti.

Sekarang Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa? Ketika dia nanti bertemu dengan Sasuke. Satu jawaban yang pasti, Hinata tidak akan bisa bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Apalagi tadi dia meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, dan juga tanpa mengobati lukanya.

Semua pikiran-pikiran Hinata itu, dibuyarkan karena adanya ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu, masuklah Hanabi ke dalam kamar Hinata.

"Hinata-nee, bantu aku donk. Memilih gaun yang akan aku pakai saat makan malam nanti," pinta Hanabi.

"Ah iya, nanti malam akan ada acara makan malam sini. Aku lupa," ucap Hinata sembari bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Sepertinya masalahnya dengan Sasuke membuat Hinata lupa akan acara penting di kediaman Hyuuga ini. Yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Padahal kemarin Ayahnya sudah mengingatkan bahwa acara ini penting, untuk kelangsungan bisnis keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hinata-nee, bagaimana bisa lupa? Ini kan acara yang penting. Tidak biasanya Hinata-nee lupa seperti ini," ucap Hanabi.

"Gomenasai, Hanabi-chan. Ya sudah, ayo aku bantu memilihkan gaun untukmu," ucap Hinata.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan keluar untuk meninggalkan kamar Hinata. Dan pergi ke kamar Hanabi, tentu saja untuk memilihkannya gaun. Hinata memang mempunyai selera yang bagus dalam memilih sebuah baju untuk pertemuan tertentu. Oleh karena itu, Hanabi mempercayakan gaun yang akan diapakainya nanti malam pada kakak perempuannya itu.

Dengan segala persiapan yang telah selesai, dilakukan oleh para penghuni kediaman Hyuuga. Akhirnya mereka siap untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu yang penting itu. Jam dinding yang menempel di tembok rumah Hinata itu menunjukkan tepat pukul setengah delapan. Saat sepasang pria dan wanita, yang dilihat dari penampilannya yang elegan. Dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka-lah, tamu penting yang sedang ditunggu oleh keluarga Hyuuga ini.

Hari ini ternyata menjadi hari yang penuh kejutan bagi Hinata. Yang pertama, tentunya kejutan dari Sasuke tadi. Dan yang kedua adalah kedatangan tamu penting ini. Wajah tamu itu begitu familiar di ingatan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata sepasang suami istri adalah orang tua dari seseorang yang keberadaannya penting dalam kehidupan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun, sepasang mata lavender Hinata tidak menangkap keberadaan orang itu di dalam rumahnya. Olah karena itu, setelah mengucapkan salam kepada tamu, Hinata pergi keluar untuk mencari keberadaan orang itu.

Hinata berlari menuju ke halaman depan kediaman Hyuuga. Sesampainya di teras rumahnya, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman depannya. Dan pandangannya berhenti, ketika sepasang matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya di depan air mancur.

Nampak senyum kebahagiaan, muncul di wajah manis putri Hyuuga Hiashi ini. Dia memang sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Dan sepertinya kedatangan Hinata, dirasakan oleh pemuda ini. Kenyataannya, sekarang dia berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis manis yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Senyuman gadis itu ternyata mampu memunculkan senyuman di wajah tampannya itu.

Melihat itu, Hinata segera berlari ke arah pemuda itu. Dia sudah lama memendam perasaan rindunya kepada pemuda itu. Helaian rok dari gaun yang dipakai Hinata malam ini, menari dengan indahnya karena hembusan angin yang terjadi ketika Hinata berlari ke tempat pemuda tersebut.

Tubuh pemuda itu agak condong mundur ke belakang, karena menerima pelukan Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu. Walaupun pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya, namun akhirnya Hinata mampu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda itu. Senyuman Hinata semakin melebar, ketika sekarang dia sudah dapat bertemu dan memeluk pemuda ini.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

**^TBC^**

Gomenasai, kalau chapter kali ini begitu pendek

Namun, semoga dengan chapter pendek ini

Perasaan Author saat menulis fanfic ini dapat tersampaikan dengan baik kepada para reader

Tidak pernah bosan Meiru meminta saran dan kritik dari kalian

Oleh karena itu...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

^ Arigatou ^


	8. Chapter 8

Kyaaaaaaaa...

Meiru sungguh sangat tidak menyangka sekali *Lebay*

Bahwa akan mendapatkan review sebanyak ini

Jujur saja

Baru pertama kali ini, fic Meiru banyak yang mereview

Meiru senang bengetz...

Hontou ni arigatou...

Meiru juga tetap meminta maaf

Kalau ternyata chapter ini masih terdapat banyak typo

Baiklah

Meiru persembahkan...

**SASUHINA **

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MOONLIGHT IN ONYX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini terasa sedikit berbeda bagi Hinata. Kenapa begitu ? Itu karena kejadian yang kemarin dia alami. Kalau biasanya gadis Hyuuga ini berangkat dengan perasaan cemas (yang tentunya kalian sudah tahu kan? Sumber dari perasaan cemas Hinata), tetapi bukan perasaan itu saja yang dia rasakan hari ini.

Perasaan itu muncul karena kedatangan seseorang yang begitu penting bagi Hinata. Dia merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Karena dengan begitu, gadis bermata lavender ini dapat bermain bersama lagi orang itu. Seperti yang dilakukannya, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback ON.**

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu."

"Hn."

Hinata menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang dirasakan pada pemuda ini, dengan tetap memeluknya. Setelah dirasa puas, akhirnya Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda bermata emerald ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum bahagia yang tak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya balik pemuda yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu.

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata.

"Hn," ucap Gaara (sepertinya lebih bisa disebut dehemen ya?).

"Kapan kamu tiba di Konoha? Aahh, aku sungguh terkejut melihat kedatanganmu di sini."

"Tadi pagi."

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku dulu, kalau kamu ingin datang ke kota ini?"

"Ini mendadak. Aku diberitahu ketika besok akan berangkat."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi tidak apa-apalah. Yang penting, sekarang kamu kan sudah ada di sini."

"Hn."

Percakapan antara dua insan manusia itu, akhirnya berhenti sampai di situ. Karena kedatangan seorang perempuan yang diketahui adalah salah satu pelayan di keluarga Hyuuga ini. Hal itu terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Seragam khusus pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Permisi, Hinata-sama," sapa pelayan tersebut.

"Iya," balas Hinata.

"Anda dan Sabaku-sama telah dinanti di ruang makan," ucap pelayan.

"Iya, kami akan ke sana," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada pelayan itu.

"Baiklah, permisi Hinata-sama."

"Iya."

Kemudian pelayan perempuan itu meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara di taman depan kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kita harus masuk ke dalam sekarang," ucap Hinata.

"Hn," jawab Gaara.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ke kediaman utama keluarga Hyuuga. Udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, Hinata menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan harapan, dia dapat memperoleh sedikit kehangatan setelah melakukan hal tersebut.

"Malam ini dingin, ya?" ucap Hinata.

Apalagi Gaara yang notabene sebelumnya tinggal di kota yang mempunyai udara cukup panas, pasti juga merasakan hal itu. Namun dengan setelan jas yang dipakainya malam ini, tidak membuatnya merasa terlalu dingin. Tetapi kalau gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini, pasti berbeda. Karena dia memakai sebuah gaun yang berlengan pendek, tentu saja udara dingin akan lebih leluasa menyerang tubuhnya.

Tanpa meminta ijin dari Hinata, Gaara menggenggam tangan gadis Hyuuga ini. Pemuda Sabaku ini bermaksud, menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan yang dari tubuhnya kepada gadis mungil yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Pada awalnya Hinata sedikit terkejut, dengan perbuatan Gaara yang dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Namun setelah itu, Hinata tersenyum. Karena dia tahu niat baik yang di dalam pikiran pemuda berambut merah ini. Hinata tahu betul karakteristik sahabatnya ini.

Walaupun Gaara itu pemuda yang dingin, namun dia bisa memberikan suatu sikap yang hangat pada saat yang tepat. Dia bukan tipe orang yang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan melalui kata-kata. Yaa, karena Gaara kan memang termasuk pemuda yang irit bicara. Jadi, dia lebih bisa menunjukkannya langsung dengan perbuatan.

Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Sabaku Gaara, Hinata sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti pemuda ini. Karena dengan kedatangan Gaara, Hinata dapat sedikit melupakan masalah yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke.

**Flashback END.**

'Gaara memang tidak berubah dari dulu,' pikir Hinata.

Setiap Hinata mengingat tentang acara makan malamnya dengan Gaara, dia pasti tersenyum. Namun, setiap gadis Hyuuga ini teringat kembali masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya pasti langsung berubah muram. Dua hal tersebut, mampu membuat ekspresi gadis bermata lavender berubah-ubah dengan waktu yang relatif singkat. Dan perubahan ekspresi wajah Hinata tersebut, membuat salah satu penghuni mobil merasa sedikit cemas.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Neji, yang berada di samping Hinata. Karena saat ini Hinata sedang berada dalam mobil, yang dikemudikan oleh Neji untuk menuju ke sekolah. Hanabi sedang berkutat dengan novel misterinya, oleh karena itu dia tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi pada kakak perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa kamu tampak aneh?" tanya Neji yang sesekali mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah Hinata.

"A-aneh? Apanya yang aneh?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Kau tersenyum, lalu menghela nafas dan tampak muram. Apa ada suatu masalah yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Neji.

"Ti-tidak ada. A-aku hanya teringat dengan kedatangan Gaara tadi malam," jawab Hinata, yang tentunya sedikit berbohong.

Karena sekarang bukan hanya Gaara yang mendominasi pikirannya. Tetapi ada satu orang lagi. Yang sejak kedatangan pertama Hinata di Konoha Gakuen, telah membuatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah masalah. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu mempesona di mata para siswi Konoha Gakuen, tetapi terlihat begitu menyeramkan di sepasang mata lavender gadis Hyuuga ini.

Namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, muncul suatu perasaan aneh yang masuk ke dalam hati Hinata. Suatu perasaan yang belum pernah Hinata rasakan saat bersama dengan orang lain. Dan perasaan tersebut muncul, ketika dia berada di dekat bungsu Uchiha itu. Semua ini memang telah membuat emosi Hinata naik dan turun secara bersamaan (maksudnya senang dan cemas).

"Lalu kenapa juga kamu terlihat muram? Apa ini juga karena kedatangan Gaara?" selidikNeji.

"Bu-bukan. Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku senang dengan kedatangan Gaara," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu karena apa?" selidik Neji.

"Ka-karenaa..." ucap Hinata.

Hinata berharap semoga ada yang menolongnya dari situasi ini. Dia tidak mau kalau masalahnya dengan Sasuke diketahui oleh Neji. Karena apabila itu sampai terjadi, bukannya masalahnya akan selesai pasti akan menjadi semakin rumit. Kakak laki-lakinya ini memang terlalu melindunginya. Jadi sekecil apapun masalah yang terjadi pada Hinata, pasti akan terlihat besar di mata Neji. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak mau membuat Neji merasa khawatir.

Sepertinya pagi ini, Dewi Fortuna sedang memihak padanya. Kenyataannya pada saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya keluar mobil, untuk mencari alasan agar dia bisa menjauh dari pertanyaan Neji. Sepasang mata lavendernya, menangkap sosok gadis berambut coklat yang bercepol dua. Sedang berjalan untuk berangkat ke sekolah, sama seperti dirinya. Melihat hal itu, muncul suatu ide di dalam pikiran Hinata.

"... Ne-neji-nii, tolong berhenti," lanjut Hinata.

Neji menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba, karena permintaan Hinata yang mendadak itu. Hal itu, membuat novel yang sedang dibaca Hanabi hampir terlepas dari tangannya.

"Neji-nii! Kenapa sih, berhenti tiba-tiba?" bentak Hanabi.

Karena Hanabi terlalu fokus dengan novel misteri yang sedang dibacanya, makanya tadi dia tidak mendengar permintaan Hinata untuk menghentikan mobil tersebut. Makanya dia kesal, karena konsentrasinya terhadap novel itu terganggu karena mobil yang berhenti dengan mendadak tersebut.

"Gomenasai, Hanabi-chan. Ini semua gara-gara aku. Neji-nii, aku turun di sini saja. Itu ada teman sekelasku, sebaiknya aku berangkat bersama dia saja. Lagipula ini kan sudah dekat dengan Konoha Gakuen," ucap Hinata.

"Ya sudah, kalau mau kamu seperti itu," ucap Neji yang terdengar sedikit terpaksa menerima permintaan dari saudarinya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, ya. Jaa~ Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan," pamit Hinata.

Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan mobil, tak lupa Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua saudaranya itu.

Hinata memanggil Tenten dan berusaha mengejar langkah gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Tenten mendengar panggilan Hinata, dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kemudian dia berbalik, dan mendapati Hinata tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Ohayou, Tenten-chan," sapa Hinata setelah berada di hadapan Tenten.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan. Tidak biasanya kamu berjalan kaki berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tadi memang diantarkan oleh kakakku. Kemudian dari dalam mobil aku melihatmu, jadi kuputuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu saja," jelas Hinata.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo!" ajak Tenten.

"Iya, ayo!" balas Hinata.

Setelah memastikan Hinata sudah bersama dengan temannya, Neji melajukan kembali kendaraannya. Muncul ekspresi yang tidak senang di wajah Neji, entah itu karena apa? Yang tahu hanya-lah dirinya sendiri.

Gerbang Konoha Gakuen sudah tampak di depan kedua mata Hinata. Itu berarti mereka (Hinata dan Tenten) sudah hampir tiba di sekolah tersebut. Dan itu juga berarti bahwa, saat-saat dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda Uchiha itu akan segera datang.

Sebenarnya sih bukan segera datang, tetapi memang sudah datang. Karena pada saat itu, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah mobil yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian para siswi Konoha Gakuen kepadanya. Dari dalam mobil tersebut, keluarlah seorang pemuda yang telah membuat Hinata merasa cemas.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Hinata harus bertemu pandang dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Namun, Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk melihat sepasang mata onyx Sasuke saja, Hinata tidak mampu untuk melakukannya. Dia masih terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke kali ini. Tentunya karena masalah yang terjadi antara mereka berdua kemarin.

Baginya, ini masih terlalu cepat untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke kan memang satu sekolah dengannya, bahkan satu kelas dan juga tempat duduknya pun ada di depannya. Pastinya tidak butuh waktu lama baginya, untuk bertemu dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Tenten-chan, se-sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi ke kelas. Ada se-sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu. Ayo!" ajak Hinata dengan menarik tangan Tenten untuk berjalan cepat bersamanya.

"I-iya. Tapi tidak perlu berjalan secepat ini kan?" tanya Tenten yang tidak mengerti akan tingkah laku Hinata terhadapnya.

"Ka-kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti Kurenai-sensei keburu datang," jawab Hinata.

"Iya, sih. Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Tenten.

Hinata sedikit dapat bernafas lega, karena Tenten percaya akan kata-katanya dan tidak bertanya macam-macam. Dalam hati, Hinata berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tenten. Dengan begini, untuk sementara waktu dia dapat menghindar dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar kepergian Hinata yang terlihat terburu-buru itu. Tetapi seharusnya ini tidak menjadi hal yang aneh lagi untuk Sasuke. Karena setiap paginya kan Hinata memang selalu menghindar darinya. Namun, pagi ini kepergian Hinata itu terlihat berbeda di mata pemuda Uchiha ini. Sepertinya kali ini gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar ingin menghindar darinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tibalah Hinata dan Tenten di depan pintu kelas 2-1. Hinata sedikit terengah-engah, karena tadi dia telah berjalan cepat atau bisa disebut setengah berlari untuk sampai di kelasnya ini. Kalau Tenten sih tidak, dia kan mengikuti klub judo di sekolah ini. Tentunya, dia tidak akan merasa cepat lelah hanya karena begini saja.

Setelah mereka memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing, Hinata segera mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan ditanyakannya kepada Tenten. Karena tadi dia kan sudah bilang pada gadis berambut coklat itu, bahwa Hinata akan menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Selama Hinata berbicara dengan Tenten, Sasuke memasuki kelas. Sebenarnya sih dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menyadari akan kedatangan bungsu Uchiha itu. Karena setiap kedatangan pemuda Uchiha itu, pasti akan disertai teriakan-teriakan dari para fans girlnya. Jadi, siapapun pasti akan menyadari akan kedatangan Sasuke.

Namun, Hinata tetap berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Dengan tetap berbincang-bincang dengan Tenten mengenai materi pelajaran. Dia tidak perlu terlalu lama untuk merasa cemas akan keberadaan Sasuke. Karena setiap Sasuke datang, pasti beberapa detik kemudian sensei yang akan mengajar pasti akan datang.

Dan hal tersebut terbukti benar, dengan bergesernya pintu kelas 2-1 itu. Kemudian masuklah seorang perempuan cantik, yang hari ini bertugas untuk memberi mereka materi pelajaran untuk jam pertama ini. Dan dimulailah kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini, Hinata terus menghindar dari Sasuke. Setiap malam, dia selalu berpikir keras untuk menemukan solusi dari permasalahannya dengan Sasuke. Dan tadi malam, sepertinya Hinata menemukannya. Karena hari ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghindari Sasuke lagi, dan menemui pemuda Uchiha itu ketika pulang sekolah.

Hinata sadar bahwa menghindar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Lagipula tidak baik membiarkan masalah terlunta-lunta untuk terlalu lama. Jadi, dengan segenap keberanian yang dengan susah payah dia kumpulkan. Hari ini Hinata akan bertanya tentang perihal kalung itu kepada Sasuke.

Akhirnya waktu yang dinantikan Hinata telah tiba, ketika kedua telinga Hinata menangkap suara bel. Pertanda bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini telah selesai. Hari ini memang saat yang tepat baginya untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, karena ternyata hari ini bungsu Uchiha itu sedang mendapat giliran untuk piket kelas. Itu berarti Sasuke akan pulang paling terakhir dari yang lainnya.

Sudah selama 15 menit Hinata menunggu Sasuke di depan loker sepatu, yang terletak di pintu depan gedung Konoha Gakuen ini. Dari tadi gadis Hyuuga itu terus menundukkan kepalanya, dia menunggu Sasuke dengan perasaan cemas dan gelisah. Memikirkan yang akan dibicarakannya nanti dengan Sasuke. Namun apapun yang dirasakannya sekarang, dia memang harus berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan segala keberanian dan kepercayaan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dan ketika secara tidak sengaja Hinata menoleh ke dalam gedung sekolah, sepasang mata lavendernya melihat seorang pemuda bermata onyx tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

'Inilah saatnya!' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Sa-sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata ketika Sasuke sudah berjalan di hadapannya.

Bukannya menjawab panggilan Hinata, Sasuke malah tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah ini, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Hinata. Merasa Sasuke tidak mendengarkan panggilannya, Hinata memanggil bungsu Uchiha itu sekali lagi.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya lagi.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun," ulangnya.

"..."

Muncul raut sedih dan kecewa di wajah Hinata, karena sudah tiga kali dia memanggil Sasuke. Namun, pemuda Uchiha itu tetap mengacuhkannya. Sepertinya Hinata harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Hinata melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan berjalan cepat untuk mendekat ke pemuda itu. Dan setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke. Alhasil, perbuatan Hinata itu dapat membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata dengan kedua mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"..."

Sasuke hanya menatap datar kepada Hinata, tanpa sedikit pun mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Go-gomenasai, karena a-aku telah meninggalkanmu dengan tiba-tiba kemarin," ucap Hinata.

"..."

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda Uchiha itu sekarang? Yang mengetahui hanyalah dirinya seorang. Namun, yang pasti dia tidak menjawab permintaan maaf yang diucapkan oleh Hinata tadi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak memaafkanku. Te-tetapi ada satu hal yang harus a-aku tanyakan kepadamu?" tanya Hinata sambil terus memegang tangan Sasuke.

"..."

Sebenarnya sih, dia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu (memegang tangan Sasuke). Namun, Hinata takut. Apabila nanti dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke, maka pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya. Sebelum dia menanyakan sesuatu tentang kalung itu.

"Da-darimana kamu mendapatkan kalung berliontin H itu?" tanya Hinata.

"..."

Masih tidak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap berusaha agar Sasuke mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena hal ini sangatlah penting baginya. Kalung berliontin H itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk Hinata, untuk dapat bertemu lagi dengan penolong kecilnya dulu.

"A-aku mohon. Jawabanmu sangat berarti untukku," mohon Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah hampir jatuh dari kedua mata levendernya.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sasuke merespon perkataan Hinata. Tetapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, dia malah meminta alias memberi perintah Hinata untuk melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari tangannya

"Lepaskan tanganmu," ucap Sasuke dengan sinisnya..

"Ti-tidak mau. Kalau aku melepaskannya, pa-pasti kamu akan langsung pergi dari sini," tolak Hinata.

"Lepaskan," ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

"A-aku akan melepaskanmu, setelah kamu menjawab mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," tanya Hinata.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang bingung dengan jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Darimana aku mendapatkan kalung ini, sama sekali bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan tegasnya.

"Te-tentu saja itu adalah urusanku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kalung itu adalah kalungku."

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan tegas, tanpa tergagap seperti sebelumnya. Karena dia sudah kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Sudah jawabannya bertele-tele, bungsu Uchiha itu malah mengajukan pertanyaan balik kepadanya.

"Kau yakin sekali mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kalungmu?" selidik Sasuke.

"Aku sangat yakin. Karena kalung itu hanya ada satu di dunia ini," jelas Hinata.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena di liontin kalung tersebut terdapat lima permata. Coba saja kau lihat sendiri, kalau tidak percaya," tantang Hinata.

Tanpa melihatnya pun, Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya. Bahwa di dalam liontin kalung tersebut terdapat lima permata. Kalung itu kan sudah bertahun-tahun ada padanya. Jadi, Sasuke tahu betul akan apa yang terdapat dalam kalung itu.

"A-apa kalung itu kau terima dari seorang gadis?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menatap sepasang mata lavender Hinata lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Entah apa yang dicari Sasuke di dalam kedua mata gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela sedikit nafasnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Setelah itu, dia kembali menatap Hinata dan melempar pertanyaan balik kepada gadis itu.

"Apa kalung ini begitu penting untukmu?" selidik Sasuke.

"Sangat penting sekali. Karena dengan kalung itu, aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan anak laki-laki yang pernah menolongku dulu," jelas Hinata.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena pertolongannya pada saat itu, sangatlah berarti untukku. Selama ini aku sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengannya," jawab Hinata.

Terlihat jelas wajah Hinata merona, saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Hal itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Namun, dia segera kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Dan dia lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, yang sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah bertemu lagi dengannya," ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata segera mendongakkan kembali wajahnya. Dia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Selama ini Hinata memang selalu menurut tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Namun kali ini, Hinata tidak bisa menurutinya. Memangnya Sasuke punya hak apa? Untuk melarangnya bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang sudah dinantinya selama ini. Karena saking kesalnya dengan Sasuke, air mata Hinata berkumpul di ujung pelupuk mata lavendernya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Hinata dengan raut kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti akan kecewa," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu? Memangnya kamu tahu siapa orang itu?" tanya Hinata.

Keheningan tercipta sejenak diantara mereka berdua. Sepasang mata onyx dan lavender saling menatap. Dan akhirnya...

"Ternyata kau masih belum menyadarinya juga," ucap Sasuke dengan menatap lurus ke sepasang mata Hinata.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang diiringi dengan jatuhnya air mata di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke melihat air mata mengalir jatuh di kedua mata gadis Hyuuga itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau jawabannya, bisa membuat Hinata menangis. Mungkin kali ini, perbuatannya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghapus air mata yang terjatuh di pipi Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku benci dengan anak yang cengeng," ucap Sasuke.

Kedua mata lavender Hinata membulat sempurna, mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat tangan Hinata yang merosot jatuh dari tangannya. Tertangkap jelas di kedua matanya, bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat terkejut dengan ucapannya. Melihat hal itu, walaupun samar namun telah muncul raut kecewa di wajah datarnya.

"Hm, sudah aku peringatkan. Kau pasti kecewa," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai palsunya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan gedung Konoha Gakuen ini. Hal itu juga berarti, bahwa dia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dengan segala keterkejutan yang terpampang jelas di wajah manis gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Dan tentu saja itu karena ulahnya.

Hinata masih diam terpaku, ketika punggung Sasuke benar-benar menghilang di balik tembok gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki penolongnya dulu. Tetapi kalau dilihat dari penampilan dan tingkah lakunya, memang Sasuke sangat mirip dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Pantas saja dulu ketika Kakashi-sensei menyebut nama Sasuke, nama itu seperti begitu familiar di telinganya. Dan berputarlah semua memori Hinata ketika bertemu dan bersama dengan Sasuke kecil dan juga Sasuke yang sekarang.

Hinata meraba dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki yang selama ini sangat ingin dia temui. Detak jantung ini sama cepatnya, ketika dia berada di dekat Sasuke. Apakah ini suatu pertanda bahwa ternyata Sasuke adalah penolongnya dulu?

Jadi, perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya selama ini saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Adalah kelanjutan dari perasaannya kepada anak laki-laki penolongnya dulu. Kalau seandainya itu benar, mestinya perasaan itu muncul ketika sebelumnya Hinata telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki di masa lalunya.

Tetapi perasaan aneh ini muncul jauh sebelum Hinata mengetahui kenyataan itu. Selama beberapa hari ini, perasaan aneh ini mampu membuat Hinata untuk tidak mengingat tentang keinginannya bertemu dengan anak laki-laki penolongnya. Padahal sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke, Hinata selalu mengingat akan hal itu.

Jadi, perasaan ini memang asli tercipta karena kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke selama ini. Bukan karena bayangan dan kenyataan dari masa lalu mereka. Perasaan aneh seperti jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya merona merah saat dirinya berada sangat dekat dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Darah di dalamnya terasa memanas ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya. Merasakan hembusan nafas bungsu Uchiha itu menerpa wajahnya. Dia juga merasakan darahnya naik sampai ke puncak kepalanya, saat bibir Sasuke menerpa kulitnya. Sensasi itu belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini.

Di samping itu, juga muncul banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Kalau Sasuke sudah mengenalinya, kenapa selama Sasuke selalu berbuat jahil kepadanya? Dan kenapa Sasuke bersikap seolah-olah, pemuda itu tidak mengenalinya? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lagi.

Sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke, untuk menanyakannya semua hal itu. Dan untuk memastikan perasaan aneh apa yang dirasakannya pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Ketika Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, Sasuke sudah tidak tampak lagi di hadapannya.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke di tempat itu. Hinata segera berlari keluar dari gerbang Konoha untuk menuju ke suatu tempat. Entah kenapa? saat ini hanya tempat itu saja yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Suatu tempat yang sangat ia yakini bahwa sekarang Sasuke berada di situ.

Sasuke sebelumnya memang sudah menyuruh sopirnya, untuk menjemputnya lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Karena hari ini dia memang masih ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Sasuke berjalan menuju ke tempat, yang kemarin dia tuju bersama Hinata.

Tempat ini memang sangat tepat dijadikan sebagai tempat menjernihkan pikiran. Udaranya yang sejuk, pemandangannya yang indah dan tentunya suasananya yang tenang dan sunyi. Karena pada dasarnya, Sasuke suka dengan keheningan. Makanya dia langsung cocok dengan tempat ini.

Tetapi bukannya keheningan dan ketenangan yang dia dapatkan, sepertinya dia malah akan mendapatkan suatu masalah ketika seorang pemuda menghampirinya. Terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda asing itu, rasa ketidak-sukaanya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya, ketika pemuda tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Dia menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Sudah aku peringatkan untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi," ucap pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_

Wah, sudah terjawab kan?

Siapa cowok yang dipeluk oleh Hinata

Gomenasai, kalau jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan kalian semua

Untuk chapter ini, Meiru sungguh bersyukur bisa lebih panjang dari sebelumnya

Jadinya kan Meiru bisa sedikit mengabulkan permohonan dari kalian

Meiru meinta maaf sekali lagi

Kalau ternyata chapter ini masih belum dapat menjawab segala pertanyaan dari kalian semua

**Balasan review untuk chapter 7 :**

**Sasuhina, Hizuka Miyuki, Kimidori Hana, Lonelyclover, ReNnoVv, Azalea Ungu, Uchiha Flynn, Lollytha-chan, Shaniechan, Sasuhinalover, Dindahatake, Zetara, Hyuuchiha Prinka, Hyouma Schieffer, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Kaka, Ririrea, Risa-chan-amarfi, Atacchan : **Sudah tahu kan sekarang, siapa pemuda yang dipeluuk Hinata. Maaf, kalau jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Meiru sangat berterima kasih, karena ternyata kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan fic ini. Selain itu, terima kasih juga atas pujiannya terhadap fic ini. Kyaaa... Meiru seneng bangetz.

**Miya-hime Nakashinki :** Syukurlah di chapter ini, Hinata mulai sedikit menyadari perasaannya dengan Sasuke. Btw, teria kasih atas segala nasehat dan pujiannya. Semua itu sangat berarti bagi Meiru. Dan akhirnya Meiru bisa up date fic ini juga, heheheee...

**Ulva-chan : **Hai juga, Ulva-chan. Terima kasiiihh... karena kamu telah merindukan fic ini sekaligus Authornya. Kyaaa, Meiru sungguh tidak menyangka. Sudah tahu kan, siapa pemudanya. Iya, aku memang senang membuat orang menjadi penasaran. Heheheee... Terima kasih atas pujian adegan Sasuhina-nya. Tetapi mungkin chapter ini adegan Sasuhina-nya jelek yaa? Maaf yaaa...

**Keira Miyako : **Iya, akhirnya bisa up date juga, hehehee... Akhirnya terjawab juga pertanyaanmu. Dan maaf kalau jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu/ Ini sudah Meiru usahain up date secepat mungkin, hehee...

**Haruno Aoi : **Salah satu tebakanmu benar. Mengenai Sasuke tahu atau tidak bahwa Hinata yang pernah ditolongnya dulu, kamu pasti akan tahu kalau tetap mengikuti fic ini. Tetapi seharusnya kamu tahu donk jawabannya, setelah membaca chapter ini. heheheee...

**Hyugga Hime-chan : **Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti koq. Kamu dah tw kan? Siapa cowok itu. Maaf kalau jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu.

Sekali lagi Meiru mengucapkan terima kasih atas review2nya

Dan juga untuk yang berkenan meng-fave fic ini

Menurut kalian bagaimana adegan Sasuhina untuk chapter ini?

Oleh karena itu. Mohon reviewnya...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

^ Arigatou ^


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moonlight in Onyx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya, ketika pemuda tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Dia menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Sudah aku peringatkan untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi," ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda asing yang ada di hadapannya ini. Seingat Sasuke, baru pertama kali ini dia bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Lalu kenapa pemuda asing itu terlihat membencinya? Seolah-olah Sasuke pernah berbuat salah kepadanya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!" geram pemuda asing tersebut.

Apa-apaan pemuda asing ini? Bertemu saja baru kali ini, tetapi sudah mengatainya bodoh. Mood Sasuke sekarang ini memang sedang tidak baik. Alhasil, Sasuke memberikan deathglare gratisnya ke pemuda asing itu.

"To the point saja, apa tujuanmu menemuiku?" tegas Sasuke.

"Surat yang kau terima di rumahmu kemarin, seharusnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya," ucap pemuda asing itu.

"Oh, jadi kau yang telah mengirim surat tidak berguna itu," ejek Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" gertak pemuda asing itu sambil mencengkeram krah seragam Sasuke.

"Memang benar kan? Hanya seorang pengecut yang mengirimkan surat bodoh seperti itu."

"Kau ini! Memang sepatutnya diberi pelajaran."

Pemuda asing itu terlihat mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat, dan hendak ditujukan kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah berlari kencang menuju ke suatu tempat. Beberapa menit kemudian, tibalah gadis itu ke tempat yang ditujunya. Ternyata tempat itu adalah sebuah taman dimana dia diajak Sasuke kemarin.

Memang benar dugaannya, dari jauh Hinata dapat menangkap sosok Sasuke di tempat itu. Ternyata Sasuke tidak hanya sendirian, pemuda Uchiha itu sedang bersama dengan seseorang. Hinata sangat yakin kalau seseorang yang bersama Sasuke itu adalah kakaknya.

'Kenapa Neji-nii ada di sini?' batin Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak ketika melihat Neji mencengkeram seragam Sasuke. Dan sesaat kemudian, kakaknya itu hendak melayangkan pukulan pada Sasuke. Melihat itu, spontan saja Hinata berteriak.

"Berhenti!" teriak Hinata.

Teriakan Hinata itu dapat mencegah Neji melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasuke. Rasa kesal Neji pada Sasuke semakin bertambah saja. Ketika melihat Hinata yang berlari menuju ke tempat mereka berdua, dengan raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah gadis itu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini, Neji melihat Hinata yang begitu khawatir seperti itu.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Hinata berlari menuju ke tempat Neji dan Sasuke berada. Dia tidak mau ada perkelahian di depan matanya. Apalagi perkelahian tersebut terjadi antara dua pria yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini.

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, tidak bersalah, Neji-nii. Tolong hentikan semua ini!" mohon Hinata di tengah-tengah usaha berlarinya.

Mendengar itu, kekesalan Neji semakin bertambah besar saja pada bungsu Uchiha ini. Jadi, kekhawatiran adik tersayang-nya itu karena mencemaskan keadaan pemuda brengsek yang ada di hadapannya ini. Cukup sudah, Neji tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi. Alhasil, Neji kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasuke.

"Neji-nii, hentikan! Kyaa..."

Bruk!

Karena terlalu mencemaskan perkelahian yang akan terjadi di hadapannya, Hinata jadi tidak bisa fokus memperhatikan jalannya. Akibatnya, sekarang dia terjatuh dan terjerembab ke tanah. Itu karena kaki kanannya tersandung sebuah batu.

Melihat Hinata yang telah terjatuh itu, Sasuke yang tadinya tidak berbuat apa-apa, langsung mengambil tindakan. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Neji pada seragamnya. Dia segera berlari ke arah Hinata. Ketika sudah sampai di tempat Hinata, Sasuke langsung berlutut. Memastikan keadaan gadis itu.

Nampak di sepasang mata onyx-nya, wajah seorang gadis yang sedikit memerah. Ada air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dan sekarang gadis itu tengah menatap sendu kepadanya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan hendak menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata, tetapi perbuatannya tersebut dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Hinata," cegah Neji. "Kau tidak pantas menyentuh Hinata. Selama ini kau hanya membuat masalah saja di kehidupan Hinata. Enyahlah kau dari sini."

"Neji-nii!" protes Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit terperangah mendengar pernyataan Neji itu. Walaupun terdengar menyakitkan, tetapi hal itu memang benar. Selama ini, dia memang selalu mengganggu Hinata. Untuk sesaat Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dia mencoba meredam segala perasaannya yang sekarang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Memang betul kan, Hinata. Dia selalu saja mengganggumu dan membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Dia tidak pantas melakukan semua itu padamu," jelas Neji.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Yang dikatakan oleh kakakmu itu benar. Aku selalu mengganggumu dan membuatmu susah," potong Sasuke. Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri dari posisinya semula. "Aku memang sudah seharusnya tidak hadir dalam kehidupanmu," lanjut Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan hendak pergi dari situ. Tetapi baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, dia dihentikan oleh suatu hal.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun. Aku mohon jangan pergi dulu," cegah Hinata.

"Apa-apaan kau, Hinata? Kenapa kau menghentikannya? Seharusnya kau senang, dia telah pergi meninggalkanmu. Dengan begini dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Apa kau tidak merasa kesal padanya, hah?" cerca Neji.

"Awalnya aku memang kesal padanya," jawab Hinata. Mendengar itu, Sasuke terlihat menghela nafasnya.

"Terhadap semua perbuatannya padaku akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi itu memang pantas dia lakukan padaku," lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke dan Neji sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Karena tanpa sadar, aku telah menyakiti hatinya. Makanya aku memang pantas menerima semua ini," jawab Hinata.

"Tapi..." Belum sempat Neji melanjutkan perkataannya, Hinata sudah terlebih dulu memotongnya.

"Aku mohon dengan sangat, Neji-nii. Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua saja di sini."

Neji dengan jelas dapat melihat kesungguhan Hinata dari kedua matanya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Neji mengabulkan permohonan adiknya itu. Sebelum pergi, Neji memberikan deathglare-nya pada Sasuke.

Setelah Neji masuk ke dalam mobil yang diparkir tidak jauh dari situ, dia mengeluarkan HP yang ada di dalam sakunya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu terlihat mencoba menghubungi seseorang dari telefon genggamnya itu.

"Gaara, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, tinggal mereka berdua saja yang ada di tempat itu. Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh kedua insan manusia itu. Sepertinya angin mencoba mencairkan ketegangan tercipta di situ.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan matanya yang terfokus pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

"A-aku..." Hinata mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Dan...

Bruk

"Ahh!" pekik Hinata.

Hinata terjatuh lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ternyata kaki Hinata tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Itu mungkin akibat dari jatuhnya tadi.

Melihat itu, segera saja Sasuke berlari menuju ke tempat Hinata. Dengan raut khawatir yang jelas terlihat di wajah tampannya, dia memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Dasar ceroboh. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata. "La-lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa tadi Neji-nii telah menyakitimu?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaanku," sahut Sasuke.

"Te-tentu saja aku khawatir pa-padamu," Air mata kembali jatuh dari kedua matanya. "A-aku hiks... tidak mau me-melihatmu hiks...terlibat perkelahian lagi," ucap Hinata di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

Sasuke sedikit terperangah mendengar perkataan Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini akan sebegini khawatirnya terhadap dirinya.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata.

"..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke dibuat bingung oleh gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Semua kata yang terlontar keluar dari mulut Hinata, selalu berhasil membuat sebuah pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

"Maaf, a-aku tidak bisa mengenalimu," jelas Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-akhirnya aku tahu kenapa semenjak kita bertemu sa-sampai sekarang kau selalu menggangguku," ucap Hinata.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Ka-karena kau ingin membuatku teringat kembali padamu. I-iya kan?" tebak Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirnya, mendengar jawaban dari Hinata itu. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan arti senyuman -yang lebih tepatnya seringaian- Sasuke itu.

"Salah," ucap Sasuke.

"Ha?"

"Bukan itu alasannya."

"La-lalu apa alasannya?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri." Sasuke terlihat berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya dari debu yang menempel.

Hinata merasa kecewa, karena ternyata tebakannya itu salah. Dia memang selalu tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Kau bisa berdiri kan?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

Terulang deh, memorinya Hinata dulu pada saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Sasuke. Dengan tersenyum lembut, Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Bisa," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Dengan berusaha sebisa mungkin, gadis itu mencoba berdiri setegap mungkin. Namun apa daya? Dia merasakan sakit di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Alhasi, Hinata meringis dibuatnya.

"Kenapa? Kakimu sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

Hinata terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Sepertinya kali ini, dia harus berbuat hal yang benar pada gadis di hadapannya ini.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan, Sasuke-kun?"

Wajah Hinata terlihat merona, saat Sasuke menggendongnya seperti Tuan Putri di negeri dongeng.

"Sudah diam saja. Kalau kau banyak bergerak, cedera di kakimu akan bertambah parah," ucap Sasuke.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah Hinata menerima perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Aroma tubuh Sasuke menguar begitu saja di hidung Hinata. Setiap dia menghirupnya, entah kenapa Hinata selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Hinata sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan singkatnya.

"Hmm, syukurlah." Hinata terlihat tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya lagi.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin mengetahui alasan itu."

"Hn."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sekarang Sasuke membawa Hinata keluar dari taman itu. Sekarang mereka tengah menanti jemputan mobil dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke.

Tetapi tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata. Ternyata gadis Hyuuga itu tengah tertidur lelap di gendongannya. Hinata terlihat nyaman di posisinya sekarang. Dengkuran halus yang keluar dari hidung Hinata itu mampu membuat Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata. Dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada gadis itu.

"Alasannya adalah-..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna merah yang berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Dia tahu betul bahwa mobil itu bukan berasal dari kediamannya. Hal itu, terbukti ketika pintu mobil terbuka. Keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dari mobil tersebut.

Gaara menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berada. Untuk sesaat, Gaara tersebut melihat Hinata yang tertidur nyaman di gendongan Sasuke.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja. Selebihnya biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucap Gaara.

"Apa hakmu berkata seperti itu kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk sekarang, hal inilah yang terbaik bagi Hinata. Apa kau mau membuat Hinata menjadi susah? Karena dia pulang dalam keadaan yang berantakan bersama dengan pemuda asing. Hal itu pasti menyebabkan banyak spesikulasi buruk tentangnya," jelas Gaara.

"Pemuda asing? Memangnya kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang telah dipercayai oleh keluarga Hyuuga untuk menjemput Hinata," jawab Gaara.

Pernyataan Gaara itu membuat Sasuke kalah telak saat ini. Daripada akan membuat Hinata menjadi lebih susah lagi, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menyerahkan Hinata ke pelukan Gaara.

Hinata mengeliat pelan, ketika posisinya berubah ke tangan Gaara. Tetapi kemudian, dia terbuai lagi ke alam mimpinya. Setelah memastikan Hinata nyaman dalam gendongannya, Gaara berbalik dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalah. Tetapi lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucap Sasuke.

Gaara hanya mendengus pelan menanggapi perkataan Sasuke itu. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah itu, dia menancapkan gas mobilnya. Dan membawa mobilnya melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

Di tengah perjalanan, walaupun samar Gaara mampu mendengar jelas dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Gadis itu tengah menggumamkan sebuah nama di dalam tidurnya. Gaara yakin, pemuda itu pasti-lah sangat berarti bagi Hinata. Karena pada saat di bawah alam sadarnya pun, gadis itu tetap mengingat pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun."

Hal ini telah membuat Gaara patah hati, sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis manis yang tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Thanks to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 8 :**

**Kimidori Hana : **Iya, Hinata memang aku buat gitu. Tetapi di chapter ini sepertinya Hinata kelihatan lebih pintar dari sebelumnya, heheee... SasuHina memang belum jadian. Kalau tidak ada yang mengganggu kan nanti fic ini bakal Tamat.

**Azalea Ungu, Finestabc, Botol Pasir, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Hyouma Schieffer, Hizuka Meyuki, Zetara, Dindahatake, Atacchan, Yuui-chan, Sabaku no Uzumaki, n, Swan, 'Missing review', Beliebers****, Kka-ekaa, ****Lollytha-chan, ****R**** : **Sepertinya chapter ini sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian.

**Ulva-chan :** Meiru juga suka banget sama SasuHinaGaa. Soalnya cute bgtz, heheeee... Sekarang Hinata sudah sadar kok. Maaf kalau ternyata chapter ini lebih pendek dari biasanya... T,T

**Tsumasan : **Maaf, Meiru tidak bisa memenuhi request kamu. Soalnya Meiru tidak ingin ada lime di fic ini, soalnya biar fic ini aman di rated T. Tetapi terima kasih atas partisipasinya terhadap fic ini.

**Uchiha Flynn ga login : ** Terima kasih3x... Di sini kan Hinata memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama Sasuke. Meiru senang membaca review-mu ini.

**Tsukiyomi : **Terima kasih kamu ternyata menyetujui ada Gaara di sini. Tetapi sepertinya kisah cintanya tidak terlalu rumit deh. Soalnya Meiru masih belum pintar membuat kisah cinta bersegi-segi gituuu

**Haruno Aoi :** Chapter ini sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Semoga kamu berkenan membaca kelanjutan fic ini.

**Keira Miyako : **Meiru tidak menyangka kalau pas bagian SasuHina itu feelnya terasa banget ke kamu. Akhirnya ada yang merasakan perasaan Hina pada saat itu. Ternyata tebakanmu benar yaw.

**Sasuhinalover : **Maaf kalau update-nya chapter ini uga ngaret banget.. T,T

Tetapi kan Hinata menyadari kesalahannya dan pergi mengejar Sasuke, hohoo

**Miya-hime Nakashinki :** Hinata sudah mengejar Sasuke kan di chapter ini. Waahh~ Meiru seneng banget kalau perasaanku saat membuat fic ini bisa tersampaikan ke kamu. Sehingga kamu bisa merasakan apa yang dialami oleh Hinata. Sepertinya di chapter kali ini, mereka mulai memahami perasaan masing-masing,

**YamanakaemO : **Salam kenal juga. Iya, akhirnya Hinata ingat kalau Sasuke yang menolongnya dulu. Wa'alaikum salam.

**Rozu Aiiru : **Maaf, kalau update-nya chapter ini ngaret bgtz. Aku seneng banget kalau kamu menyukai bagian SasuHina-nya.

**Nyx Quartz : **Terima kasih kamu telah menyukai fic ini. Kenapa ada cinta segitiga di sini? Ya biar kisah perjalan cintanya SasuHina itu ada ujiannya gitu. Dan supaya fic ini terlihat lebih menarik.

**And thanks to review**

.

.

.

Oh iya, satu pertanyaan dari Meiru :

"**Apa yang membuat kalian menyukai fic ini?"**

Dimohon dengan sangat, kalian berkenan menjawab pertanyaan Meiru ini.

Arigatou...


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moonlight in Onyx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan tercipta di dalam sebuah mobil sport merah yang berisikan dua insan manusia yang tengah menanjak masa remaja. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Karena mereka telah berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sesekali pemuda yang mempunyai tato 'Ai' di keningnya itu, menggerakkan ekor matanya ke arah gadis berambut indigo yang ada di sampingnya. Mencoba mencari tahu apa gerangan yang dilakukan oleh gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini. Tidak ada yang berubah dari gadis itu, posisinya tetap sama sejak mobil ini keluar dari mansion Hyuuga.

"Hinata." Merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang terjadi, akhirnya pemuda ini membuka suaranya.

"..."

Tetapi sepertinya Hinata tidak menanggapi panggilannya. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memanggil Hinata dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata!"

"Ah! A-ada apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit terlonjak kaget karena panggilan Gaara.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali mimpiku semalam," jelas Hinata.

"Mimpi. Memangnya siapa yang ada di dalam mimpimu? Sehingga kau begitu ingin mengingatnya kembali."

"I-itu..." Terlihat rona merah tipis di wajah Hinata. "Oh iya, Gaara. Apa kamu sudah mengurus kepindahanmu ini secara lengkap?"

Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak mau, kalau Gaara terus mencoba mencari tahu tentang mimpinya semalam. Karena seingat Hinata, di dalam mimpi tersebut dia tengah bersama dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini telah mengusik hatinya.

"Sudah. Aku hanya perlu masuk ke ruang Guru untuk melapor tentang kepindahanku ini," jelas Gaara.

"Ooh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong kamu di kelas mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kelas 2-1."

"Apa? Itu 'kan kelasku. Jadi kita bisa satu kelas donk. Senangnya ... ̴"

Tanpa terasa mobil yang mereka kendarai telah memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Karena Konoha Gakuen termasuk sekolah yang elit, makanya diperbolehkan untuk para siswa mengendarai mobil ke sekolah. Dengan syarat, harus memiliki SIM terlebih dahulu.

Pagi itu kehebohan terjadi lagi di halaman depan Konoha Gakuen. Hal itu disebabkan oleh gadis sama yang telah menjadi sumber gosip akhir-akhir ini. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata terlibat skandal dengan siswa yang populer bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang gadis itu sepertinya telah membuat skandal yang baru.

Berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda yang ketampanannya tidak diragukan lagi. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah bata dan tato 'Ai'-nya itu dapat menarik perhatian para siswa Konoha Gakuen. Mereka bukan hanya berjalan bersama tetapi juga bergandengan tangan. Tentu saja hal ini malah semakin membuat para siswa, khususnya yang cewek semakin penasaran dengan identitas pemuda itu dan juga hubungan mereka berdua.

Genggaman Hinata pada tangan Gaara semakin erat. Pemuda itu menoleh, Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman di mata Gaara. Dia langaung mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Hinata jadi seperti ini. Alhasil, Gaara menarik Hinata untuk jalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika Gaara tiba-tiba menariknya. Lalu seulas senyuman hadir di wajah manis Hinata. Sahabatnya ini walaupun tidak banyak bicara, tetapi selalu dapat merasakan apa yang dialami oleh Hinata.

Dari jauh tampak sepasang mata onyx yang menatap tajam ke arah Gaara dan Hinata. Sangat terlihat kalau wajah tampan pemuda itu memancarkan raut kecewa.

'Apa-apaan senyumannya itu?' batin pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bernafas lega ketika dia sudah duduk di bangku kelasnya. Setelah masuk ke gedung sekolah, Gaara berpisah dengan Hinata. Gaara menuju ke ruang Guru, sedangkan Hinata menuju ke kelasnya sendiri.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata, ketika dia melihat tempat duduk yang ada di depannya. Hinata teringat dengan peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat bertemu dengan Sasuke nantinya.

Sebuah memori terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Yaitu mimpi yang terjadi semalam. Di mimpi tersebut, Hinata merasa digendong oleh seorang pemuda. Hinata tidak dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah pemuda tersebut.

Namun dengan pasti, Hinata dapat mengenali siapa pemuda itu melalui suaranya. Suara yang sangat Hinata kenali, suara itu adalah suara pemuda bermata onyx. Seingat Hinata, Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu. Tetapi saat ini Hinata masih belum ingat sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"_Alasannya adalah-..."_

Setelah kata itu, Hinata tidak dapat mengingatnya lagi. Hinata berfikir apakah mungkin yang dimaksud alasan itu adalah jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata pada Sasuke kemarin. Kalau itu iya, dia akan mencoba lebih keras lagi untuk mengingatnya lagi.

Pikiran Hinata buyar ketika dia mendengar Sakura yang menyapa seseorang. Seseorang yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura disertai dengan senyuman andalannya.

"..." Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Kau itu pelit bicara sekali sih, Teme. Membalas sapaan apa sulitnya sih?" seru Naruto.

Naruto langsung menelan ludahnya, ketika mendapat deathglare gratis dari Sasuke. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sih sudah biasa mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke. Tetapi kali ini terasa berbeda, entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke terlihat menyeramkan di mata Naruto.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang merasa seperti itu, tetapi siswa lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pagi ini Sasuke terlihat sedikit berbeda. Kalau biasanya pemuda Uchiha itu selalu berekspresi datar, tetapi sekarang terlihat ada raut kesal di wajahnya. Kalau begini sih jangankan para siswa, Naruto saja tidak akan berminat untuk mengganggu Sasuke.

Sepertinya Hinata juga merasakan perbedaan pada Sasuke. Tetapi dia langsung tersenyum ketika Sasuke sampai di depan bangkunya. Pemuda itu hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Hinata, lalu dia meletakkan tas dan duduk di bangkunya.

Walaupun cuma sekilas, Hinata dapat jelas mengetahui kalau tadi Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Hal ini membuat raut kecewa di wajah Hinata. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam pikirannya.

Kenapa Sasuke terlihat berbeda hari ini?

Apakah hal itu berhubungan dengan dirinya?

Apakah karena kejadian dengan Neji-nii kemarin?

Atau mungkin ada masalah lain yang menyebabkan Sasuke jadi seperti ini?

Apapun itu, Hinata sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang. Keheningan kelas terpecahkan ketika Kurenai-sensei memasuki kelas 2-1 ini.

"Ohayou," sapa Kurenai-sensei.

"Ohayou, Kurenai-sensei," balas para siswa.

"Hari ini kalian akan kembali mendapatkan teman baru. Silahkan masuk," ucap Kurenai-sensei.

Para siswa begitu penasaran dengan murid baru yang akan datang kali ini. Banyak yang menduga kalau muris barunya adalah pemuda tampan yang tadi pagi mampu menarik perhatian para siswa Konoha Gakuen.

Hal itu terbukti benar, ketika seorang pemuda tampan yang mempunyai warna mata zamrud itu memasuki kelas. Para gadis bertambah gembira, karena dengan ini akan bertambah saja pemuda tampan yang ada di kelas mereka.

Sedangkan para pemudanya, semakin kecewa. Karena mereka merasa semakin merasa kalah pamor di mata para gadis di kelas 2-1 ini. Sasuke saja sudah membuat mereka tidak percaya diri. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan pemuda asing ini, mereka semakin merasa putus asa.

Sepasang mata onyx sedikit melebar, ketika pemuda berambut merah bata itu memasuki kelas 2-1. Namun dia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya wajahnya seperti semula. Walaupun begitu, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada siswa baru tersebut.

"Perkenalkanlah dirimu," perintah Kurenai-sensei.

"Sabaku Gaara dari Suna," ucap Gaara yang terdengar sangat datar sekali.

Para gadis semakin terpesona melihat perilaku Gaara. Ternyata ada yang dapat menandingi sikap cool-nya Sasuke. Hal ini semakin menambah nilai plus Gaara di mata para gadis di kelas ini.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"Tidak ada," jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah. Kamu duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hn."

Kurenai-sensei sebenarnya belum selesai berbicara, tetapi Gaara langsung melenggang pergi menuju bangku yang ada di belakang Hinata.

Para penghuni kelas 2-1 dibuat bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Gaara sudah mengenal Hinata? Karena buktinya tanpa ada yang memberi tahu letak bangku Hinata, Gaara langsung dapat mengetahuinya. Lalu sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terngiang-ngiang di kepala teman-teman sekelas Hinata. Mungkin mereka lupa bahwa Hinata juga berasal dari Suna.

Ketika Gaara melewati bangku Sasuke, dia melirik ke arah pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Pada saat itu juga, Sasuke juga tengah menatap Gaara. Akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengartikan kedua tatapan pemuda tersebut.

Tetapi entah kenapa, Hinata merasa ada aura negatif yang muncul dari kedua pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bel pertanda jam pelajaran untuk hari ini telah selesai, Hinata segera memasukkan semua peralatan tulisnya. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu pulang terakhir sendiri, hari ini dia tidak berniat untuk itu.

Karena seseorang yang harus Hinata ajak bicara bersama, sudah melenggang pergi sejak bel tadi berbunyi. Setelah semua peralatan tulisnya masuk ke dalam tasnya. Dia berniat untuk pamit dengan Gaara.

"Gomenasai, Gaara-kun. Hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama," ucap Gaara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Karena aku harus segera berbicara dengan seseorang sekarang ini," jawab HInata.

"Siapa?" selidik Gaara.

"I-itu... Nanti akan aku beritahu," jawab Hinata dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang merona itu, melintas satu jawaban di kepala Gaara. Jawaban tentang siapa yang akan ditemui oleh Hinata.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hinata bergegas keluar dari kelas. Hinata ingin berjalan cepat dan segera bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tetapi situasi di koridor sekolah kali ini tidak mendukungnya.

Hinata sulit berjalan cepat, karena di koridor dipenuhi dengan para siswa lain yang juga akan pulang. Dengan postur badannya yang kecil itu, Hinata tidak bisa mencari celah untuk berjalan lebih dahulu dari yang lain.

'Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku harus segera menemui Sasuke-kun. Sebelum dia pulang ke rumahnya', batin Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang menggenggan tangannya dan menariknya untuk berjalan bersamanya. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Minggir."

Dengan satu kata, Gaara berhasil membuat para siswa Konoha Gakuen menyingkir ke tepi koridor. Alhasil, sekarang Hinata dapat berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dengan Gaara tentunya yang setia ada di sampingnya.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun," ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut pada Gaara.

"Hn," balas Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di halaman depan Konoha Gakuen. Ketika Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya, Gaara menahan gadis itu.

"Tunggu, Hinata," ucap Gaara.

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata yang heran ketika Gaara menahan tangannya.

"Apa kamu benar-benar menyukainya, Hinata?"

"_Alasannya adalah agar kamu dapat benar-benar menyukai diriku apa adanya."_

Sepertinya pertanyaan dari Gaara tadi telah mengingatkan kembali mimpinya semalam. Hinata sangat senang sekali. Alhasil senyuman merekah di bibirnya.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun."

Setelah itu, Hinata berlari keluar dari gedung Konoha Gakuen. Walaupun dia merasakan sedikit nyeri pada pergelangan kaki kanannya -karena terjatuh kemarin, gadis Hyuuga tersebut tidak memperdulikannya. Sekarang yang diinginkannya cuma satu, bertemu dengan pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam, karena tanpa Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya pun, dia sudah mengetahuinya. Karena selama ini, Hinata tidak pernah tersenyum seindah itu. Pastilah gadis itu mempunyai perasaan yang mendalam pada pemuda bermata onyx itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menuju ke tempat biasanya Sasuke berada. Entah kenapa setiap Hinata bertujuan mencari keberadaan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Hanya tempat itu yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata.

'Sasuke-kun, kita harus bicara sekarang,' batin Hinata.

Nafas Hinata sedikit terengah-engah, setelah dia sampai di taman itu. Dia mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman tersebut. Namun sosok pemuda yang ingin ditemuinya tidak tampak sama sekali.

Hinata masuk ke dalam taman tersebut dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang. Maklumlah, pergelangan kakinya 'kan belum sembuh total. Apalagi tadi dia berlari, akibatnya rasa nyeri lagi-lagi menyerangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang kamu ada dimana?" gumam Hinata.

Rasa nyeri, lelah dan kekecewaan yang dialaminya, membuat Hinata jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Dia mencoba menormalkan kembali lagi pernafasannya.

"Kau itu senang sekali duduk di tanah."

Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Di samping kanannya, tampaklah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya manisnya.

Gadis itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, untuk lebih memudahkannya berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku..."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, sebelum kakakmu ke sini untuk mencarimu." Hinata belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, namun Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku tidak mau kau mendapat masalah karena berada di dekatku."

"Mengenai itu..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku saja yang pergi."

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Namun niatnya itu kali ini tidak akan terlaksana. Ketika ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar di perutnya.

Sepasang mata onyx itu terlihat sedikit terbelalak ketika ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan Sasuke semakin terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa yang kini sedang memeluknya adalah gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun. Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu," pinta Hinata.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas, dia mencoba menghilangkan keterkejutan yang ada di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak mau." Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Lepaskan," ulang Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Kalau aku lepas, pa-pasti kamu akan pergi dari sini," balas Hinata.

Sebenarnya kalau saat ini yang memeluknya bukan Hinata, pasti Sasuke akan melepasnya secara paksa. Tetapi dia tidak tega untuk melakukannya. Karena hal itu pasti akan menyakiti tangan Hinata.

"Hufh...apa kau selalu berbuat begini agar orang lain mau menuruti keinginanmu?"

"Ti-tidak." Muncul deh rona merah di wajah Hinata.

"Baiklah. Lepaskan tanganmu terlebih dahulu."

"Kamu akan mendengarkan penjelasanku 'kan? Setelah aku melepaskanmu."

"Hn."

Hinata mulai menarik kedua tangannya dari Sasuke. Wajah Hinata merona merah, karena telah memeluk pemuda Uchiha itu dengan beraninya.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata. Tatapannya sedikit berubah, tidak setajam tadi. Kini tatapan Sasuke sedikit melembut, dia menunggu penjelasan dari Hinata.

Hinata terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya. Sebenarnya gadis Hyuuga itu tengah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Karena sekarang dia akan mengungkapkan segala perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Ketika Hinata membuka sepasang mata lavendernya, tampaklah kesungguhan, keberanian dan ketegasan di dalamnya.

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, hatiku selalu dipenuhi oleh sosok anak laki-laki yang telah menolongku dulu. Walaupun semakin lama wajah anak itu memudar dalam ingatanku, tetapi perasaanku padanya tidak pernah hilang," jelas Hinata.

"..."

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui, kalau ternyata anak laki-laki itu adalah kamu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya."

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kamu juga tahu, kenapa pada saat itu aku berlari meninggalkanmu?"

"..."

Sasuke terdiam, sepertinya kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Melihat itu, Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena aku sangat malu dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat mengetahui bahwa penolongku dulu adalah seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengusik pikiran dan hatiku."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Hinata itu. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini akan berkata seperi itu.

"Awalnya aku bimbang dengan perasaanku ini. Tetapi setelah aku pikirkan baik-baik, ternyata perasaan ini muncul jauh sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa kamu adalah penolong kecilku."

Gadis ini semakin membuat Sasuke tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Sekarang yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke, hanyalah suara merdu Hinata.

"Tanpa sadar selama beberapa hari ini, aku tidak memikirkan anak laki-laki itu lagi. Itu karena pikiran dan hatiku selalu disibukkan oleh dirimu."

Walaupun samar, sedikit rona merah terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Hinata telah membuat topeng dingin perlahan terlepas dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Oleh karena itu, dengan tegas aku katakan bahwa aku benar-benar su-..."

Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, karena bibir Sasuke telah mengunci bibirnya. Sepasang mata lavender itu membulat dengan sempurna saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Sasuke kehilangan kendali, saat Hinata mencurahkan segala perasaan kepadanya. Bahkan pemuda beriris onyx itu tidak dapat berpikir apapun, ketika secara refleks dia memeluk Hinata dan menciumnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Hinata.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan berbicara lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasu-hmmmp..."

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan protesnya, ketika untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menginterupsi bibirnya. Walaupun begitu sepertinya Hinata menyukai tindakan Sasuke itu. Itu terlihat dari perilaku Hinata yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata membuka sepasang matanya. Setelah Sasuke tidak lagi mendominasi bibirnya. Hinata tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang telah merebut first kiss-nya itu.

"Jangan berbicara lagi lebih dari ini. Kau telah mengambil semua kata-kata yang seharusnya aku ucapkan," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut ketika melihat ada rona merah di wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke ternyata mempunyai ekspresi seperti ini juga.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ucap Sasuke sambil mencoba menutupi rona merah yang ada di wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kamu malu ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak."

Seyuman Hinata semakin melebar melihat Sasuke yang tengah tersipu malu seperti itu.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan melihatmu kok."

Sasuke dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika tanpa diduganya sekarang Hinata menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak perlu malu lagi. Karena sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu," ucap Hinata seraya mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Hari ini Sasuke telah dibuat tidak berdaya oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Walaupun begitu, dia sangat menyukainya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata, dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di badan mungil gadis itu.

Senyuman tidak terlepas dari wajah tampan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke sangat menikmati saat hidungnya berentuhan dengan leher jenjang Hinata. Dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menguar di sekeliling hidungnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh sepasang remaja yang tengah di mabuk asmara itu. Tak jauh dari taman tersebut, ada seorang pemuda bermata jade yang melihat semua peristiwa yang telah terjadi saat itu.

Tatapannya yang diarahkan pada Sasuke dan Hinata itu, tidak dapat diartikan oleh siapa pun. Entah apa yang disembunyikan di balik wajah datarnya itu.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Thanks to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Balasan review untuk chapter 8 :

**R, N, Megumi Airi, Sasuhina-caem, Mizuki Kana, Kka-ikka :** Ini sudah Meiru update.

**Hizuka Meyuki :** Meiru senang sekali ternyata kamu menyukai adegan SH-nya. Meiru sungguh tidak menyangkanya. Karena munculnya Gaara kan hubungan SH jadi lebih berwarna, heheee...

**Lollytha-chan : **Ternyata tentang cara penulisannya, ya? Padahal Meiru kan masih amatir banget...T,T

**Tata-chan : **Ga tw nih? MIO sampai chapter berapa. Meiru masih belum kepikiran *plak*.

**Chikuma unlogin : **Kali ini chapternya sedikit lebih panjang. SasuGaa kan tidak saling mengenal, jadinya aku buat mereka seperti orang asing. Sedang Neji itu sudah mengenal Sasu, karena dia selalu menyelidiki siapa saja yang ada di samping Imouto-nya itu. Meiru senang bgtz, kalau kamu menyadari akan sedikit teka-teki yang Meiru taruh di setiap chapternya.

**Shyoul Lavaen : **Mengenai surat, lihat saja di chap2 sebelumnya. Pasti kau akan mengetahuinya. Mungkin duel SasuGaa akan muncul minggu depan, tetapi Meiru belum bisa janji *plak*. Meiru juga suka banget sama SasuHinaGaa.

**Uchiha Flynn : **Meiru juga menyukai fic SH yang Sasu suka menjahili Hina, heheee...*ditimpuk sandal sama Hinata FC*.

**Miya-hime Nakashinki** : Meiru juga suka BGTZ sama SasuHinaGaa...so cute...Sekarang kamu sudah tahu kan alasan Sasuke sebenarnya.

**Animea Lover Ya-ha : **Ini sudah Meiru update. Meiru memang suka membuat orang lain penasaran, khe khe khe...*plak*. Tentang alasannya Sasu sudah Meiru ungkapin di chapter ini.

**Mei Anna AiHina : Slam kenal juga... Alasan Sasu sudah Meiru ungkapin di chapter ini. Meiru senang banget kamu mau nge-fav fic ini..**

**And thanks to review**

.

.

.

Terima kasih karena kalian berkenan menjawab pertanyaan dari Meiru kemarin

Semua jawaban kalian sangat membantu dan mendukung Meiru saat menulis fi ini

Arigatou...

Meiru mau bertanya lagi, nich...

"**Dari semua chapter Moonlight in Onyx saat ini, adegan Sasuhina di chapter berapa yang paling kalian sukai? Bagaimana adegannya? Kenapa kalian menyukainya?"**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Meiru sangat berharap kalian mau menjawab pertanyaan ini

Arigatou...^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moonlight in Onyx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda kebebasan para siswa Konoha Gakuen telah berbunyi. Tak ayal hal ini telah membuat semua kelas memuntahkan manusia yang ada di dalamnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, gedung Konoha Gakuen terlihat semakin sepi. Karena semua kelas telah ditinggalkan oleh para penghuninya.

Namun, di dalam kelas 2-1 terjadi hal yang berbeda. Terdapat dua pemuda tampan sedang menunggu dengan setia satu-satunya gadis yang ada di situ. Ketika gadis bersurai indigo selesai memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya, salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata," ucap pemuda itu sambil menarik lengan kiri gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Gaara-kun, ta-..." Hinata hendak mengeluarkan protesnya, namun dipotong oleh seseorang.

"Tunggu. Dia akan pulang bersamaku," potong pemuda lainnnya yang juga menarik lengan kanan Hinata.

"Sa-suke-kun," ucap Hinata.

"Tcik. Siapa kau? Berani melarang Hinata untuk pulang bersamaku," tanya Gaara.

Pertanyaan Gaara itu telah membuat Sasuke sedikit terperangah. Kalau dipikir-pikir selama ini hubungannya dengan Hinata itu apa?

Teman?

Sasuke sangat yakin kalau dia menginginkan lebih dari itu.

Pacar?

Walaupun kemarin mereka berdua telah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, Hal itu belum cukup mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah pacar Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Karena seperti yang kita ketahui, pemuda ber-iris onyx itu belum dengan lantang menembak Hinata untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Alhasil, Sasuke tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara kepadanya. Dia hanya bisa menatap tajam pemuda bertato 'Ai' tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan," ucap Gaara disertai seringaiannya. "Walaupun sekarang Hinata telah menjadi pacarmu, itu belum cukup membuktikan bahwa kau telah memiliki Hinata seutuhnya. Jadi terserah dia mau pulang dengan siapa?" jelas Gaara.

Perkataan Gaara itu lantas membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Onyx bertemu lavender. Sasuke mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Gaara dalam sepasang lavender yang indah itu.

Waktu serasa berhenti berputar ketika pemuda Uchiha dan gadis Hyuuga itu saling bertatapan. Seolah-olah mereka sedang berbicara hanya dengan saling menatap.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafasnya dan sekarang pemuda itu tidak lagi menatap intens pada Hinata. Sepertinya Sasuke telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Keheningan menyelimuti ketiga remaja tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama-sama saja?" usul Hinata.

"Tidak mau," jawab kedua pemuda itu.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Tanpa membalas tatapan Hinata padanya, Sasuke melenggang pergi keluar dari kelas 2-1.

Gaara tersenyum puas melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya dengan Hinata. Untuk kedua kalinya Gaara mampu membuat pemuda angkuh itu mengakui kekalahannya.

Hinata menatap sendu kepergian Sasuke. Sekarang ini entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit seperti tersayat benda yang tajam.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang, Hinata," ajak Gaara sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

Gaara hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kelas. Namun baru melangkah satu kali, Gaara berhenti. Karena sesuatu yang ada di genggamannya tidak ikut bergerak bersama dirinya.

"Maaf, Gaara-kun."

Gaara berbalik menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tampak olehnya sepasang lavender yang menatap sayu kepadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Sekarang aku ingin bersama Sasuke," jawab Hinata dengan tegasnya.

"Kau ingin bersama pemuda plin-plan itu. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menghentikanku untuk pulang bersamamu. Mungkin sekarang dia tidak peduli kau bersa-..."

"Karena kamu adalah sahabatku," potong Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaanmu. Maka dari itu mungkin aku tidak akan menolak permintaanmu," jawab Hinata.

"Tcih, itu tidak mungkin. Kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kamu adalah sahabatku. Orang yang penting dalam hidupku. Dia tahu kalau menyakiti orang yang aku sayangi, sama dengan menyakiti perasaanku."

"Begitukah? Lalu dia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun."

"Hm. Tetapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu." Hinata terlihat sedikit tersenyum. "Maaf, Gaara-kun. Aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Hinata.

Mau tidak mau Gaara melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Kali ini Gaara benar-benar tertohok dengan penjelasan gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Sekarang dia tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana cara mendapatkan gadis yang baru saja melewatinya untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kelas.

"Hufh... Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, mereka sudah saling memahami," ucap Gaara sambil menghela nafas.

Raut kecewa nampak jelas di wajah tampannya itu. Dari jendela kelas, dia dapat melihat Hinata yang tengah berlari keluar dari Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah berkeliling dan mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok taman ini. Tetapi lavendernya tidak kunjung menemukan sosok pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Dengan rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya sekaligus rasa kecewa yang menyerang hatinya, Hinata menyeret kedua kakinya pergi meninggalkan taman.

Semua kenangan yang dialaminya berputar terus di dalam kepalanya. Seperti sebuah film yang sedang diputar di bioskop. Rasa takut, kesal, kecewa, senang, sedih sekaligus rindu dirasakannya beberapa waktu ini saat Sasuke ada di sampingnya.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang selalu dirasakannya saat bersama dengan pemuda ber-iris onyx itu. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Darahnya terasa berdesir saat nafas pemuda itu menerpa kulitnya.

Tubuhnya terasa panas seketika saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya. Dan Hinata sangat yakin bahwa jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik, saat Sasuke menyatukan kedua bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat.

Hal itu telah membuat wajah Hinata merona dan terasa panas. Dia tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin sore dengan Sasuke saat di taman.

Namun senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama di wajah manisnya. Ketika Hinata kembali teringat dengan wajah Sasuke saat pergi dari kelas tadi. Alhasil, sekarang Hinata merasa sedih untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya telah membawa Hinata berada di depan gerbang TK Konoha. Sekolah itu telah mengalami banyak perubahan dari saat terakhir dia ada di situ. Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak berubah. Pohon sakura itu tetap berdiri menjulang dengan kokohnya.

Hinata masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut, dan berjalan ke arah pohon sakura yang ada di situ. Baginya pohon ini mempunyai kenangan yang sangat berarti bagi Hinata. Karena pohon sakura ini menjadi saksi bisu atas pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

Rasa senang sekaligus haru menyusup ke dalam hati Hinata. Hingga tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir dari sepasang lavendernya. Gadis Hyuuga itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, untuk meredam isak tangis yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Sa-sakuke-kun, hiks.."

Walaupun sekuat tenaga meredam isak tangisnya, namun satu nama itu tetap saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Greb

Sepasang lavender itu nampak membulat sempurna, saat dirasakannya sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau itu. Sudah aku biarkan bebas, malah datang kemari."

"Sa-suke-kun."

"Hn. Jadi, jangan menyesal kalau aku mengikatmu selamanya denganku."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke padanya, dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Menatap onyx yang sekarang juga tengah menatapnya. Hinata mencoba mencari penjelasan atas pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Hinata dengan posisi bak seorang Pangeran yang sedang melamar Tuan Putri. Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Hinata, dan menciumnya. Kontan saja itu membuat kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

"Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menjadi gadis yang mendiami hatiku dan selalu berada di sampingku untuk selamanya?" ucap Sasuke.

Lavender itu nampak terperangah dengan sesuatu yang terjadi di hadapannya. Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Bahkan dia hampir tidak percaya dengan suara yang ditangkap oleh daun telinganya.

"A-apa kamu serius?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn," tegas Sasuke

Dalam onyx tersebut terpancar suatu kesungguhan yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya.

"Mengubah margamu pun akan aku lakukan. Jika itu bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya," jelas Sasuke.

Blush

Merah dengan sempurna deh, wajah manisnya Hinata. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka akan dilamar oleh seseorang dalam usia yang semuda ini. Kalau ditembak oleh seorang cowok sih, Hinata sudah mengalaminya berkali-kali.

Hinata kan termasuk gadis yang kecantikannya patut untuk diperhitungkan. Ditambah lagi perilakunya yang lemah lembut dan penampilannya yang sederhana itu, membuat nilai plus bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata di kalangan cowok.

Tetapi kalau dilamar, Hinata masih mengalaminya pertama kali ini. Apalagi yang melamarnya adalah pemuda yang dicintainya. Hal ini membuat jantung Hinata serasa copot dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke seraya berdiri.

"Eee-..."

Sasuke melihat terdapat keraguan dalam lavender itu. Sebenarnya dia memaklumi kalau Hinata akan ragu untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Karena dia memang terlalu cepat dan mendadak melamar gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mencondongkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri gadis Hyuuga itu. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk memikirkannya. Tapi tidak terlalu lama. Karena aku akan bertindak lebih cepat dari yang kau kira," bisik Sasuke.

Bisikan dan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa kulitnya, membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Hinata. Melihat itu, muncul ide jahil di kepala Sasuke.

Cup

Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir Hinata. Alhasil, Hinata terbelalak kaget dibuatnya. Tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan senyum kemenangan di wajah Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun!" sahut Hinata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" goda Sasuke.

"Bu-bukannya begitu. I-ini kan di TK. Bagaimana nanti kalau ada anak kecil yang melihat?"

"Jadi, kau ingin melakukannya di tempat yang sepi, hm?"

"Ti-tidak seperti itu."

"Tidak aku sangka, kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu juga, hahahaaa..."

"A-aku kan tadi bilang tidak seperti itu."

"Iya iyaa... Sudahlah ayo kita pulang."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Hinata. Dengan tersenyum bahagia, Hinata menerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua keluar dari TK dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajahnya masing-masing.

Di dalam hati, mereka berdua berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan yang begitu hangat dan kuat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hanabi memasuki kamar Hinata, dia menemukan hal yang aneh. Beberapa hari ini seingatnya tingkah laku kakak perempuannya itu selalu berubah-ubah.

Kadang-kadang terlihat sangat sedih, lalu keesokan harinya terlihat sangat gembira. Seperti sekarang ini, kakaknya itu terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Hinata merasa bingung dengan Hanabi yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Biasanya adik perempuannya itu, kalau memasuki kamarnya selalu langsung berbicara sesuatu. Karena jarang sekali adik kecilnya itu mau masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kalaupun Hanabi mau mengunjungi kamarnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan.

Namun dari tadi, Hanabi tida mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya diam mematung dan mengawasi dirinya yang tengah merapikan meja belajar.

"Ada apa, Hanabi-chan? Kenapa diam di situ?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm. Hinata-nee, sepertinya malam ini kita akan kedatangan tamu," ucap Hanabi.

"Tamu. Siapa?"

"Aku tidak mengetahui secara pasti siapa tamu tersebut. Tapi yang pasti pertemuan malam ini berhubungan dengan Hinata-nee."

"A-aku? Memangnya ada apa? Otou-san atau pun Okaa-san tidak memberi tahuku sama sekali."

"Aku tahu hal ini secara tidak sengaja, ketika aku melewati kamar Otou-san. Saat itu Otou-san dan Okaa-san membicarakan tentang..."

"Tentang apa?"

"Perjodohan."

"Pe-perjodohan? Ja-jangan-jangan..."

"Hn. Mereka membicarakan tentang perjodohan Hinata-nee."

"A-apa?"

Hinata sungguh terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hanabi. Ini kan menyangkut tentang kehidupannya. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak terlebih dahulu membicarakan ini dengan dirinya.

Apalagi tadi Sasuke juga telah melamar dirinya. Walaupun belum secara resmi. Tetapi tetap saja kan, Sasuke sudah mengutarakan kepadanya.

"Lalu, dengan siapa aku akan dijodohkan?" tanya Hinata setelah mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan siapa. Tetapi aku tadi mendengar Otou-san dan Okaa-san menyebut-nyebut nama keluarga-..."

Tok tok tok

Perkataan Hanabi terpotong karena ada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata, ini Okaa-san," ucap Hikari.

"I-iya, Okaa-san. Silahkan masuk," sahut Hinata dari dalam kamar.

Hikari masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Dia mendapati Hanabi juga ada di dalamnya.

"Kamu di sini juga, Hanabi," ucap Hikari.

"Hn," jawab Hanabi.

"Hanabi bisa tinggalkan kami berdua. Ada sesuatu yang harus Okaa-san bicarakan berdua dengan kakakmu."

Hanabi menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Hanabi seolah memeperingatkan Hinata dengan tatapan matanya. Dan sepertinya Hinata mengerti akan hal itu, dia membalasnya dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Hinata, ada hal penting yang akan Okaa-san sampaikan padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata semakin penasaran dengan tamu yang akan datang malam ini. Tadi Ibunya menolak untuk memberi tahukan siapa sebenarnya tamunya itu. Ibunya hanya mengatakan kalau dia harus menyambut dengan baik tamunya kali ini.

Dan mengenai perjodohannya, Ibunya mengatakan bahwa akan memperkenalkannya dengan anak dari keluarga temannya. Dan untuk keputusannya akan dilimpahkan sepenuhnya pada Hinata. Mau menerimanya atau tidak.

Walaupun begitu, tetapi dari sorot mata Ibunya, Hinata dapat melihat bahwa perjodohan ini sangat diharapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hinata jadi bingung, harus memilih antara perasaannya sendiri dengan harapan kedua orang tuanya.

Malam ini, Hinata nampak sangat cantik. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan gaun malam berwarna biru laut. Roknya menjuntai ke bawah sampai sebatas lutut, dengan bros cantik yang dipasang di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Rambutnya disanggul dan diberi ornamen bunga berwarna putih.

Dari segi make up, Hinata dipoles sedemikian rupa sehingga sinar kecantikannya dapat terpancar keluar malam ini. Dilihat secara keseluruhan, Hinata tampil berbeda malam ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau berdandan seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi Ibunya tetap mendandaninya dan akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Menurutnya ini terlalu mencolok, Hinata kan memang lebih suka berdandan yang sederhana saja.

"Hinata, tolong sekarang pergilah ke taman belakang," ucap Hikari.

"Kenapa, Okaa-san? Bukankah tamu kita sebentar lagi akan datang," tanya Hinata.

"Iya, mereka akan segera datang, Anak dari teman Okaa-san ini menginginkanmu untuk menunggunya di sana," jawab Hinata.

"Te-tetapi apa tidak apa-apa, aku tidak menyambut mereka?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini 'kan permintaan dari pihak mereka," jelas Hikari.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah itu, Hinata pergi ke taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Sambil berjalan dia menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

'Sebenarnya siapa sih mereka? Bertemu saja baru pertama kali ini. Tetapi sudah berani memerintah dengan seenaknya. Menyuruhku menunggu di luar begini lagi,' batin Hinata.

Hinata jadi teringat dengan seseorang. Yang selalu memerintahnya dengan seenaknya. Hinata jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu.

Setelah sampai di taman, Hinata hanya berdiri tanpa berniat duduk di bangku yang ada di situ. Di pikirannya sekarang penuh dengan banyak hal.

Tentang lamaran Sasuke padanya dan juga tentang rencana perjodohan keluarganya. Dia berpikir dengan keras, bagaimana cara menyelesaikan semua ini?

Karena terlalu tenggelam dengan pemikirannya, Hinata jadi tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Baru ketika sepasang lengan mengitari tubuhnya dari belakang, dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

Lavendernya tampak membulat dengan sempurna saat kepala seseorang yang sedang memeluknya itu menyusup ke lehernya dan menciumnya.

"Manis," bisik orang itu.

Seketika Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan orang itu dan berbalik. Mengayunkan tangannya, hendak menampar orang yang telah berani mencium lehernya itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya, lavender itu tampak membulat. Setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang akan ditamparnya itu. Secara spontan Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"K-kamu..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**^TBC^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Thanks to read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review untuk chapter 10 :**

**Animea Lover Ya-ha, Yamanaka Emo, R, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Titus-chan, Sasuhina Uchyuuga, Sasuhina-caem : **Ini sudah Meiru update.

**Uchiha Flynn : **Iya susah banget nerusin fic...T,T. Trimz kamu dah mw ngertiin itu. Tetapi akhirnya Meiru bisa update juga.

**Lollytha-chan : **Ya boleh panggil gitu. G tw nih. Meiru merasa minder n merasa low fic Meiru amatir, saat baca fic2 SH yang lain. Meiru selalu merasa tidak bisa menggambarkan scene SH seperti kenyataan. Makasih karna kamu berpendapat seperti itu.

**Blue Night-chan : **Tetap bisa bersatu donk. SH kan emang pairing utamanya. Ini sudah Meiru lanjutin ficnya.

**Hizuka Meyuki : **Masa'? Meiru ga nyangka low suasana romance SH yg Meiru buat dengan susah payah bisa ngena ke kamu. Jawabanmu dah terjawab di chapter ini. Ya, udah update nich.

**Haruno Aoi : **Oey... Ya g pa2, yg penting kan dah review. Iya ini dah semangat banget ntuk segera bwt fic ini tamat.

**Lavender Hime-chan : **Slam knal jga. Ya g pa2. Menurutmu fic ini menarik-nya gimana? Ya donk, pasti happy end. Dah update ni.

**Haiiro-Sora : **Masa'? Kenapa koq teriak? Gomen, fic ni masih lom selesai. Bagusnya ific ini kyak gimana sih?

**Miya-hime Nakashinki : **Lma nich mu g muncul. Iya ni dah Meiru update.

**And thanks to review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi Meiru mengucapkan terima kasih atas review2nya

Dan juga yang telah berkenan menjawab pertanyaan2 Meiru

Menurut kalian bagaimana adegan Sasuhina untuk chapter ini?

Oleh karena itu. Mohon reviewnya...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

^ Arigatou ^


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**SASUHINA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moonlight in Onyx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-kamu..."

"Hai."

"I-ini bukan saatnya untuk mengatakan 'hai'. Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan gugupnya.

Hinata sungguh tidak percaya dengan keberadaan seseorang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini. Tetapi orang yang dikhawatirkannya itu, sepertinya tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Hal itu dapat terlihat karena dengan santainya orang itu menyapa dirinya. Apa dia tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang berada? Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman itu. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan orang itu di kediaman Hyuuga ini.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan. Bahwa aku akan bertindak lebih cepat dari yang kau duga," jawab orang itu.

"I-iya aku tahu. Tetapi tidak secepat ini 'kan, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata.

Ternyata orang yang sekarang bersama dan berbicara dengan Hinata itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pantas saja tadi Hinata langsung menghentikan ayunan tangannya sebelum mencapai wajah orang itu.

"Lalu, kamu kira kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yaa, mu-mungkin satu minggu lagi," jawab Hinata.

"Satu minggu? Itu terlalu lama," sahut Sasuke.

"Me-menurutku sih tidak."

"Itu 'kan menurutmu. Satu minggu sudah banyak memberikan waktu bagi si Rambut Merah itu untuk merebutmu dariku."

"Rambut Merah?" Hinata terlihat sedang berpikir. "Ma-maksudmu Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn."

"I-itu tidak mungkin. Dia itu kan sahabatku."

Ctak

"Aduh," erang Hinata sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang baru saja disentil Sasuke.

"Kau itu ya. Selalu saja tidak peka dengan apa yang ada di sekitarmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap penampilan gadis Hyuuga yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat, dia dibuat terpukau oleh pesona gadis bersurai indigo itu. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Hinata berdandan seperti ini.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Hinata bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja diam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak apa-apa," dusta Sasuke. "Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat bibir Hinata yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hm," jawab Hinata dengan mengagukkan kepalanya. "Kamu 'kan yang membuatku menunggu di luar seperti ini," lanjut Hinata.

"Sini, biar aku hangatkan," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. Aroma khas pemuda Uchiha itu begitu merasuk ke dalam hidungnya. Hinata sangat menyukai itu, karena baginya ini seperti aroma relaksasi yang bisa membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

Sebuah senyuman hadir di wajah tampan pemuda Uchiha itu. Dia merasa senang karena sepertinya Hinata menikmati pelukan yang diberikan olehnya. Dan tentu saja hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Dia memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk lebih menikmati aroma lavender yang begitu menenangkan, yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang kini dipeluknya.

"Hinata," bisik Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Lain kali jangan menyanggul rambutmu seperti ini," ucap -perintah- Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak suka?"

"Suka."

"Lalu?"

"Maka dari itu jangan menyanggul rambutmu ketika bertemu dengan orang selain aku."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Lakukan saja sesuai yang aku katakan tadi."

Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, merasakan betapa egois dan angkuhnya pemuda yang sekarang mendiami hatinya ini. Walaupun begitu, terbesit rasa senang dalam hatinya. Karena itu berarti bahwa Sasuke memang sangat menyayanginya.

'Hanya aku yang bisa memandang dan menikmati ini,' batin Sasuke sambil tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sungguh sangat menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan Hinata seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika dia merasakan ada aura negatif di sekitarnya.

Benar saja, ketika dia memandang ke depan. Nampaklah Hyuuga Neji yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Walaupun malam, Sasuke tetap dapat melihat sorot mata Neji yang memancarkan rasa benci padanya.

"Ekhm," dehem Neji.

Hal itu langsung membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara –deheman- tersebut.

"Neji-nii," ucap Hinata.

"Hn. Ini sudah saatnya kalian masuk ke dalam. Semua sudah menunggu," ucap Neji.

"Iya, baik," ucap Hinata.

Hinata menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. Lagi-lagi mereka berbicara dalam bahasa mata. Sasuke mengerti dan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Tidak ketinggalan, dia menarik dan menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Tentu saja Hinata menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Senyum bahagia nampak jelas di wajah manisnya. Neji yang melihatnya pun hampir tidak percaya. Hinata bisa tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya malam ini.

"Ayo, Neji-nii," ajak Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Neji.

"Hn."

Neji menerima uluran tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Neji mengira Sasuke pasti akan berwajah kesal dan cemberut, saat Hinata mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama mereka berdua. Tetapi Neji malah menemukan ekspresi lain di wajah pemuda yang menyebalkan itu -menurutnya-. Walaupun tipis, Neji dapat melihat Sasuke telah tersenyum kepadanya.

'Apa arti senyumannya itu?' batin Neji.

"Malam ini aku bahagia sekali. Bisa berjalan bersama dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi," ucap Hinata.

Hinata memeluk lengan dua pemuda yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya ini. Senyuman senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. Hal ini telah membuat dua pemuda yang ada di sampingnya juga ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Ketika sama-sama menatap Hinata, tanpa sengaja pandangan Sasuke dan Neji bertemu. Dan anehnya lagi, Sasuke tetap tersenyum pada Neji. Neji sedikit terperangah karena melihat itu. Neji langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan dan juga senyuman Sasuke itu.

Akhirnya malam itu, pertemuan kedua keluarga besar itu berjalan dengan baik. Hinata terlihat sangat cantik pada malam itu. Selain penampilannya, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik karena senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Hal itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti juga ikut merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata diadakan di kediaman Hyuuga. Acara itu diselenggarkan tidak secara meriah. Hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat-kerabat dekat keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Hal itu dikarenakan mengingat Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih menyandang status pelajar. Tentu saja Konoha Gakuen mempunyai aturan selama menjadi siswanya, siapa pun dilarang untuk menikah. Jadi acara pertunangan ini berjalan secara tertutup.

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada satu titik pada seorang gadis manis ber-iris lavender yang tengah menuruni tangga kediaman Hyuuga itu. Malam ini dia mengenakan mini dress berwarna putih yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan cantik.

Bagian roknya sepanjang 20 cm di atas lutut dengan model balon yang bergelombang 2 tingkat. Tepat di bawah dadanya ada seutas pita berwarna biru muda yang membelitnya. Sedangkan di bagian bahunya tertutupi dengan lengan pendek berbentuk kupu-kupu.

Karena Hinata teringat dengan perkataan Sasuke yang melarangnya untuk menyanggul rambutnya. Maka malam ini rambut Hinata dibuat terurai dengan sedikit perubahan model. Yaitu rambutnya dibentuk keriting menggantung.

Untuk lebih membuatnya tampil menawan, Hinata memasang ornamen berbentuk bunga anggrek berwarna biru muda di rambutnya. Kaki Hinata dibalut dengan sepatu pesta berwarna senada dengan ornamen yang terpasang di rambutnya. Sempurna sudah penampilan Hinata di acara pertunangannya ini.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, acara pertunangan pun dimulai. Dengan berbagai penyambutan oleh wakil dari pihak kedua keluarga. Beberapa menit kemudian prosesi pertukaran cincin pun dilaksanakan.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menandai bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata telah selesai saling menyematkan cincin. Senyum bahagia nampak jelas di wajah mereka berdua. Setelah itu para tamu memberi ucapan selamat kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. Gaara memilih urutan paling akhir yang memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka berdua.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Hinata," ucap Gaara sambil menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Gaara-kun," balas Hinata.

"Bolehkah aku memberikan pelukan selamat kepada gadis yang tercantik malam ini," goda Gaara.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Gaara. Kalau dia sendiri sih tantu saja merasa tidak keberatan. Tetapi bagaimana dengan pemuda ber-iris onyx di sampingnya, yang kini telah resmi menjadi tunangannya?

Maka dari itu, Hinata menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. Seolah meminta ijin pada Sasuke melalui tatapan memelasnya. Sasuke terlihat memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Jangan lama-lama," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Akhirnya Gaara dan Hinata saling berpelukan. Dada Sasuke kempas kempis melihat adegan pelukan itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar bahagia malam ini, Hinata?" bisik Gaara di telinga Hinata.

"Hm. Sangat bahagia," jawab Hinata dengan senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya.

"Kalau pemuda sombong itu menyakitimu. Jangan segan-segan untuk memberitahuku. Biar aku tonjok mukanya yang menyebalkan itu," desis Gaara.

"Heheheee... Baik, Bos," gurau Hinata.

"Ekhm...ekhm! Sepertinya ini sudah memasuki kategori la-ma," ucap Sasuke dengan menekankan kata yang terakhir.

Mendengar itu, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara melempar deathglare gratisnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya nyengir saja membalas tatapan tajam Gaara. Setelah itu, Gaara menjabat tangan Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu pada pemuda Uchiha itu

"Kau harus membuatnya bahagia. Jangan pernah membuatnya bersedih lagi. Atau aku akan merebutnya dari sisimu," ancam Gaara.

"Aku pastikan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," sahut Sasuke lirih.

Gaara menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke. Dan seolah memberi peringatan lagi pada Sasuke melalui tatapan matanya yang tajam itu. Hinata harap-harap cemas melihat tunangan dan sahabatnya saling melempar deathglare.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa menikmati pesta pertunanganmu ini, Hinata. Karena aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," pamit Gaara setelah mengakhiri perang deathglare-nya dengan Sasuke.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kamu datang saja aku sudah senang," balas Hinata.

"Hn."

Setelah itu, Gaara pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hinata tersenyum melihat kepergian Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah menghilangnya sosok Gaara di pesta pertunangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai. Alhasil, mereka berdua menyingkir dari tempat pesta ke teras belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Tempat itu menghadap langsung ke taman yang ada di belakang rumah Hinata itu.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik kemejanya. Dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kalung. Kemudian dia melepaskan kalung tersebut dari lehernya.

"I-itu..." gumam Hinata.

"Hn. Aku tahu kalung ini sangat berarti untukmu. Maka dari itu, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengalungkan kalung itu di leher Hinata.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Katamu kalung ini adalah pemberian almarhum kakekmu. Beliau pasti menginginkanmu yang memakai kalung ini, bukannya orang lain."

"Tapi kau kan bukan orang lain, kau-..."

"Iya aku tahu. Dulu kau mengatakan bahwa kalung ini adalah kalung keberuntungan. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan bintang keberuntunganku. Jadi, aku sudah tidak memerlukan ini lagi."

"Ka-kamu itu..."

"Kalau kau tetap protes, aku akan membungkam bibirmu, Hinata." Sasuke mengerling jahil pada Hinata.

Blush

Walaupun sudah sering kali Hinata menerima kejahilan dan godaan Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa malu. Alhasil, wajah Hinata merona merah, hampir menyerupai buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Kalau ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu, aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak memakanmu, Hinata," goda Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit terperangah mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. Sasuke malah tersenyum melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Namun sesaat kemudian, Hinata juga ikut tersenyum.

"Silahkan saja kalau kamu berani, Sasuke-sama."

Cup

Hinata mencium pipi kiri Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit terkejut karena gerakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba dan berani tersebut. Hinata tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terkejut itu.

"Kau telah melempar kailnya. Aku akan menangkapnya dengan senang hati, Hinata-sama."

Pandangan mereka saling terkunci satu sama lain. Situasi dan perasaan mereka saat ini sangat mendukung untuk melakukan ritual yang sangat berarti bagi sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke berinisiatif memulainya dengan mencondongkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Lavender itu nampak terhipnotis dengan cahaya yang ada di dalam onyx tersebut. Akhirnya Hinata hanya dapat mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke.

Ketika wajah Sasuke sudah semakin dekat dengannya, Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia mulai merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke juga mulai memejamkan matanya, saat jaraknya dengan bibir Hinata kurang beberapa cm lagi.

Dan ketika kedua bibir itu akan saling bersentuhan, muncullah hal yang tidak terduga sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ekhm!...ekhm!"

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke dan Hinata saling membuka kedua matanya. Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung melempar deathglare andalannya ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Acaranya akan segera berakhir. Kalian diminta untuk masuk ke dalam."

"Ba-baik, Neji-nii," jawab Hinata.

Sebelum pergi, Neji tersenyum kemenangan ke arah Sasuke. Pada saat itu ingin rasanya, Sasuke mengajak berkelahi calon kakak iparnya itu. Namun situasi dan kondisi sekarang ini, tidak mengijinkan Sasuke berbuat hal itu. Akhirnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meredam emosi yang ada di hatinya.

"Kapan sih, kakak kesayanganmu itu bisa benar-benar merestui hubungan kita," gerutu Sasuke sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Sabar. Lambat laun Neji-nii pasti akan menerimamu sebagai calon pendamping adiknya," ucap Hinata sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang cemberut itu terlihat sangat manis di mata Hinata. Seperti anak anjing peliharaannya dulu waktu kecil. Sehingga tanpa sadar dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke seperti pada hewan peliharaannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah semakin berani ya kepadaku," ucap Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar itu, Hinata segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke. Hinata juga tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu. Baginya Sasuke yang tengah cemberut itu terlihat sangat manis seperti anak anjing. Alhasil tanpa sadar tangannya menjulur begitu saja untuk mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf. Karena wajahmu tadi sangat mirip dengan Shiro-chan," balas Hinata.

"Shiro-chan? Siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Anak anjing peliharaanku dulu," jawab Hinata.

"Apa? Jadi kau menyamakanku dengan anak anjing!"

"Ha-habis kamu lucu sih."

"Sama sekali tidak lucu."

Sasuke kesal dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan padanya. Dengan wajah masam, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun baru dua langkah, Hinata sudah menghentikannya.

"Ja-jangan masuk dengan wajah seperti itu, Sasuke-kun," cegah Hinata sambil menarik tangan kanan Sasuke. "Nanti kamu akan menjadi tunangan pria terjelek di dunia," goda Hinata.

"Biar saja. Kau sendiri kan penyebabnya," sahut Sasuke.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata dengan memperlihatkan mata besarnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan memperbaikinya."

Hinata menarik wajah Sasuke untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dan...

Cup

Akhirnya kini kedua bibir itu sudah saling menyatu. Mengalirkan segala perasaan cinta yang ada di dalam hati melalui sebuah ciuman yang tulus dan lembut.

Pada awalnya Sasuke sedikit terperangah akan apa yang dilakukan Hinata padanya. Namun setelah itu, dia juga mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi yang telah diberikan oleh Hinata.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata melepaskan ciumannya pada Sasuke. Hinata terlihat menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, kentara sekali kalau sekarang paru-parunya kehilangan banyak oksigen. Tak lupa semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata itu. Sepertinya sekarang Hinata suka bertindak secara tiba-tiba. Tetapi itu bukan masalah baginya, karena pada akhirnya dia juga merasa senang akan hal itu.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Sasuke tidak cemberut lagi seperti tadi. Malahan sekarang senyuman terpatri jelas di wajah tampan pemuda Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Akhirnya kamu tersenyum juga. Dengan begini kamu terlihat jauh lebih tampan," puji Hinata. "Nah, ayo sekarang kita masuk ke dalam. Semua pasti sudah menunggu," ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" balas Hinata sambil menoleh ke samping.

"Lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya.

"A-apa?"

"Hinata," rayu Sasuke dengan mengerling jahil pada Hinata.

"..."

"Hinataa..."

"..."

"Hi-..."

"I-iya iya. Nanti setelah ini."

"Janji?"

"I-iya janji."

Alhasil, Sasuke mengeluarkan evil smile-nya. Sepertinya gadis Hyuuga tersebut tidak tahu dampak dari janjinya itu. Kali ini Sasuke pasti tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, Hinata.

Amin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**Thanks to read**

.

.

.

Balasan review untuk chapter 8 :

**Mizuki Kana : **Betul, sepertinya Sasu koq berubah jadi romantis gini. Dah tau sendiri kan apa jawabannya? Low dipikir-pikir, emangnya ada yang berani berbuat gitu ma Hinata selain Sasu? Ga ada 'kan? Tetapi memang semuanya tergantung Author sih, heheheee...

**Sasuhina-caem : **Emang bukan Gaara kan? Permohonanmu terkabul. Selamat...

**Keira Miyako : **Betul bgtz, pelakunya Sasu-pyon. Ni dah update lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ga pa2...

**Lavender Hime Chan : **Masa'? Meiru senang bangets. Pairingnya kan emang SH. Jadi pada akhirnya Hina tetap ma Sasu,

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : **Iya, Meiru juga suka. Di chapter ini Sasu emang Meiru buat OOC, heheheee... update chapter ini lebih cepat dari chapter sebelumnya.

**Ayuzawa Shia : **Hay... Iya, keluarga Hyuuga kan budaya tradisionalnya emang masih kental. Maaf kalau mengecewakanmu. Bukan Gaara tapi Sasu-pyon.

**N : **Iya benar bgtzzz... Mudah ketebak yaw...T,T

**Animea Lover Ya-ha : **Benar, emang Sasu. Ni dah update kilat. Romancenya udah banyak kan di ending chapter ini? Sedikit lebih panjang sih...

**Miya-hime Nakashinki : **Ga telat koq, kamu mau review Meiru sudah senang bangetzz. Jujur ya, kata-kata Sasu yang itu tiba2 ja muncul di kepala Meiru pas nulis chapter 11. Tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. Syukurlah low kamu suka. Ya, harapanmu terkabul. Ini sudah update.

**Uchihyuu Nagisa : **Iya, mereka kan emang dibuat berjodoh ma Author, heheee... Maaf, ini pun Meiru sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk buat interaksi SH-nya. Gomen...T,T

**Uchiha Flynn : **Akhirnya MIO selesai juga di chapter 12. Meiru emang membuat hubungan mereka lebih resmi pada akhirnya. Hina aneh gitu kan karena dia kaget karena ada Sasu-pyon di rumahnya.

**Blue Night-chan : **Iya, Sasu-pyon. Memang mudah untuk ditebak yaw...

**Hizuka Meyuki :** Meiru emang sengaja membuat Sasu yang nyatain perasaannya di chapter 11 ini. Ini sudah Meiru update.

**Haruno Aoi : **Dah tw kan? Soalnya Hinata kan lagi berpikir, jadinya ga fokus dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

**And thanks to review**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaa... MIO selesai juga...*sujud syukur*

Meiru mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada para reader dan reviewer yang telah setia mengikuti fic ini dari awal chapter sampai akhir chapter

Meiru juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau selama ini Meiru mengecewakan kalian

Semoga di chapter akhir MIO ini dapat menghibur bagi yang membacanya

Kritik dan saran sangat Meiru harapkan

Untuk pembuatan fic lainnya

Arigatou gozaimasu...**^v^**

Mohon reviewnya...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Arigatou


End file.
